Dreams
by Azurey Skies
Summary: England begins to dream about her past and it begins to affect everything around her. Her siblings don't know what to do, France and Spain   and most of Europe  can't seem to help. So can the 'hero' try and save her mind?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Hey guys! Here's a story I've been working on, actually I've been working on this before "Stubborn Acceptance" ( which will get updated soon), and it's a pretty long story. I'll try and shorten it as I edit. I don't know much about places outside of Asia and America, so tips on Europe will be awesome! This is another Fem!England story (and I'am story about that), and it will have a lot of England pairings. Please excuse my horrible grammar, and reviews are welcome! I'm so sorry for any OOC. I will tweak the revolution scene a bit ( I'm so sorry)**

**summary: England begins to dream about her past and it begins to affect her and the way she acts. Her siblings, France and Spain noticed that she is acting the same way she was acting around 1763. they don't know if they can help her, so can the 'hero' help her? (sucky summary I know. I'M SO SORRY! DDx)**

**-enjoy!-**

**-Hetalia Axis Power- does not and will never belong to me.-**

**

* * *

**

Bright, sunlight hits her face as the sun rises from it slumber. At this an ash blonde haired girl turned around, looking for something to cover her closed eyelids from the bright sun. She turns around to find someone who was already facing her, embracing her by the waist, his arm as a head pillow. She opens her eyes to see a blonde haired boy, whose hair is far more golden than her ashy ones, sleeping. She looks up at him and smiles as she remembered how she got into this predicament.

* * *

' Hey England, I watched this scary movie while I was waiting for you at the airport..' he said.,

"I thought you grew up?" she asked. At this America shook his head.

"I DID! I'm just scared that the monster will get you!" he exclaimed. England shook her head knowing that she was going to lose the argument.

"Fine, only tonight though you git" she said as she walked out of the airport.

* * *

England smiled knowing that when the boy wakes up, he would be hyper, loud, annoying, and a bit insulting. She moves closer to him as she snuggles closer, trying to keep warm, her head underneath his, her right arm around his waist, hugging him close. Her left acting as her pillow. She dozes off to sleep again, it's only 6 in the morning after all, they wouldn't have a meeting until 10.

* * *

She stood there, wearing a red army uniform. She knew what was going on, it was a war, and it was about to end, with her losing. She looks across the battlefield, there she saw four people, her own kind, going against her. She looked at the sea of people wearing blue, and one face got her full attention. There a man stood, rifle in hand, with a bayonet attached, 'is he going to charge?' she thought. She stares at him, no rather stares _up_ at him. The boy was taller than her, now. She looks at him and realizes that she had her own trusty rifle on hand, with a bloody bayonet attached to it.

"I want freedom after all" the blonde haired boy said, breaking the deadly silence. She looked up at him, his blue eyes, as blue as the sky, looked cold and demanding. She just stood there, staring at him, as it what the boy said was said in a different language.

"Did you hear me? I said I want freedom aft-"

"I heard you the first time" she finally said. She analyzed his tone; cold, demanding, harsh. Then she looked at his face-emotionless, stern.

" I heard you the first time, I don't you to repeat yourself, America" after hearing her say the word "America" his blues eyes widened, but then returned to the cold, demanding look.

"…but I won't let that happen" she finished, at this the blue eyed man's eyebrows furrowed, confused at the girl just said. " if you didn't hear me, I'll say it again, _I won't let that happen_" the girl said heartlessly. At this she charged, bayonet pointing towards him, only to be blocked by his rifle. With enough force, she was able to make him lose his rifle. A loud splash rang in the air as the his rifle met the muddy ground. The generals behind him, with a sudden shout, said "fire!", but none of the soldiers dared to shoot the girl. She was there, in front of him, rifle in hand, pointing straight at him, point blank. Yet, she couldn't find the strength to shoot him. Her finger, trembling, threatening to pull the trigger any moment, eased and moved away from the trigger. The girl took a couple of steps back, face down, rifle in hand. Slowly she raised her head, eyes closed, and a smile.

"I can't shoot you." and said, trying to ignore the lump in her throat " Congratulations America, you win. You're free.."

* * *

The girl forcefully opened her eyes. She knew that she was dreaming, but she couldn't snap out of the horrible dream. 'It was a dream of the past', she thought to herself 'nothing more'. at this she closed her eyes, removing her right arm from the man's waist, both left and right hand meeting her eyelids, scratching them. She slowly moved her hands away form her face, she looks up at the man next to her. To much of her surprised, the man was awake. His blue eyes, blue as the sky outside, was looking at her, staring at her, his eyebrows furrowed, face full of question and worries. She felt his left arm move from her waist to her face. Gently caressing it, her right hand involuntarily followed it and put her hand over his.

" Are you okay?" he asked, tone still sleepy, but filled with doubt and worry. As he asked her the question, she closed her eyes, trying to see if the images from her dream were haunting her eyes. He watched her close her eyes, and waited for her reply.

"yeah I'm fine" she said eyes still closed.

"Bull shit" He said, odd the way he said was soft, and in a "worrisome" way. She couldn't help but open her eyes. The boy from her dreams was the very boy here with her, wondering and worrying about her.

" I'm fine, it was just a dream" she said trying to reassure him of her condition.

" a dream that was able to make you cry" he stated. She looked at him, he continued "when I woke up, you were cold and crying." she couldn't say anything to that, true the setting of her dream was a rather upsetting and a cold place, but for her to cry, was different. She knows that she did not cry during a surrender. Suddenly the warm hand that was pressing against her cheek moved, as she was pushed towards him. Whatever gaps existed between them disappeared. Her head was on his left shoulder, his face underneath hers, his left hand on the back of her head, keeping her head on his shoulder. His right arm snaked around her waist holding her close to him.

"Did you dream about it again?" he asked in a husk whisper. She shivered as the hot air landed on her ear. Her right arm found it's way around his torso, her hand landing on his shoulder blade. She hugged him closer to her.

"dreamt about what?" she asked, not in whisper, but it was still low. It was some moments before the man could've answered. She could tell that he was looking for the right words, words that won't scar her. The thing with what he's talking about is that it didn't have any other words to describe it, to call it, even address it. She waited for him to muster up the courage to say the words, she made sure her mind and ears were ready to hear them. She heard the birds chirp, sing in pairs outside, in contrast to the silent room. She felt his grip tighten around her, signaling that he was going to say what he was thinking of. ' I won't run away' she thought, she smiled at that, who knows, maybe she would've run as soon as he told her.

"about the revolution…the American Revolution" he said in hurried whisper. He didn't want to say it, he knew the name, and the subject itself was a burden for her. But it wasn't like he could've called it by any other name, he had to say it. ' she has to get over it' he thought to himself.

She closed her eyes, and tightened her grip on him, a lump on her throat made itself noticeable to her. "yeah" she began, trying her best to make sure her voice didn't crack. " Yeah I dreamt of it"

" This isn't the first time in this month huh?" he questioned her. 'It's only June' he thought. He heard her sigh, as she loosened her grip on him, he felt the girl pull herself away from him. He let her, just made sure his grip on her waist was stable, in case she was planning to run. 'weird' he though 'she would usually be calling me names by now, insulting me in any way.. His train of thought was broken as he felt a hand brush against his face. He looked down to the girl with ash blonde hair. " No" she clearly said " don't worry about it I'll be fine."

"When did you start dreaming about it? It's not even July, hell the first week of June isn't even over yet."

" I don't know when they started," she started, she slowly sat up, going towards the edge of the bed, suddenly she was brought down. She completely forgot that his arms were wrapped around her waist. She falls, landing on him, her back on his chest.

"No no no no no!" he yelled, "I don't wanna get up yet! It's too early!"

" For the love of- America let me go!" she yelled back, arms flailing " and what do you mean 'early' you git? It's already 8, we have a world meeting at 10, and two hours would not be enough to get ready and go there!"

" but I'm still tired" he protested.

"So am I" she said finally calming down, " You're not the one who has to get use to this time difference" she muttered.

" Yeah well I had to deal with that every time I go to Europe" he said cheerfully "Plus, you weren't the one who was waiting on the airport"

" I told you, I just could've went to the hotel and check in, no big deal."

" That's a very big deal" he said, sounding very childish

" How is that so?"

" France is there. Only God knows what he could do to you if he found out where you were staying."

" Where are you going with this Alfred?

" I'm just saying, that I saved you from something that could've been a very unfortunate night by letting you stay with me.." he broke off his sentence, "like the hero I am" she smiled as she heard him say 'hero'.

"Okay _hero_," she started, her hand grabbing his, slowly tearing them apart so that his arms would let her go "I say we get up, get ready for the meeting and go hm?" she looked at him as he pouted, "fine" he finally said.

"Go take a shower first okay? I'll go downstairs and heat up some water to make tea…and coffee."

"okay" at this they parted, she made her way to the kitchen, while he made his way to the bathroom.

She walks down the stairs, one hand on the railing, holding it loosely. For some reason she felt that she needed assistance to walk down the stairs. "Bloody jet lags" she muttered to herself. As soon as she entered the kitchen, the rays of light blinded her, she shaded her eyes with her left hand. America's weather is so different from England. In England, it was full of rain, not that she didn't mind. In America the sunlight was not shy to show how bright it was. She walked over to the window adjust the blinds. She smiled to herself as a _pleasant_ memory replayed in her mind. '_I remember when I was in Spain….'_ she stopped herself, she was thinking about Spain. Spain of all things! Her enemy in the expansion and colonial times. She shook her head, trying to put the memory back where it belonged. She went through the cupboard and, trying to find a tea pot and some cups. As soon as she found one, she filled it with water, and put it over the stove. Then again, she went through cupboards, looking for the coffee and tea. She considered herself to be lucky, Alfred had tea. A few seconds after finding the tea and coffee, the tea pot began to whistle. She turns the stove off and lets the tea pot stay where it is. After a minute or so, she grabbed a cup on the counter and slowly filled it with the hot water, she did the same to the other cup. As she began to take a tea bag out of the box, her head started to throb. She drops the tea bag, landing without a sound on the floor. Her hands slowly made its way to the temples of her head, slowly massaging it. She closed her eyes, and yet again she sees a blue eyed boy looking down on her. Slowly he turned away, leaving her in the rain.

She was suddenly snapped out of her trance, as she felt a hand placed on her right shoulder. Her eyes suddenly opened, and she found that she was still in the kitchen. Her hands were still on the temples of her head, still massaging it. Suddenly a voice was heard.

" Are you okay?, are you sick? Is it the jetlag?" the source of the voice was behind her. His hand griping her shoulder.

"I'm fine" she started as she set the cup down. " just a head ache is all"

" if you don't feel so well you should stay here, I mean there is a meeting tomorrow"

" no I'm fine, I think if I drink some tea, and take a shower or something I'll be fine."

"but-"

" America please, I'm fine I just had a small headache I'm fine"

"but Ali-"

"America" she finally said " you're not really helping me here, please be quiet" at this he let her shoulder go and went through the fridge. He turned around, slowly eyeing her make his coffee. He noticed the tea bag by her foot. " uhm, England," he started, she turned to face him, mixing the coffee.

"hm?' she asked looking up at him.

"there's a tea bag by your foot"

"oh.." at this she set his cup of coffee on the counter, and grabbed the tea bag on the floor. "I forgot that I dropped it" she said, eyes closed, smiling '_please don't sense anything Al, please don't'_ she thought. He walked towards her and hugs her.

" Why don't you leave me here, in charge of the kitchen while you take a shower hm?, you should just calm down for now. And when you're done, I'll have tea ready for you" she squirmed as soon as he embraced her. The man, was always childish and immature, but then again he did grow up, maybe.

"what do you want for breakfast?" he asked before letting her go.

" Anything but hamburgers and fries" she said as she goes towards the stairs.

" fine" he pouted as he looked into the fridge. Slowly he heard her footsteps get weaker and weaker, and finally he couldn't hear it at all. He closed the fridge, and looked at the directions of the stairs. 'something bothering her.' he thought ' I think it's about the revolution…but why now? My birthday is a month away…..well less than a month away….I may have to call Wales for more information, knowing Alice, she wouldn't say a thing to me….'

* * *

**Please leave reviews!**

**And I think I made America here a little bit too caring. I'm so sorry guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**APH does not belong to me.**

**Sorry if it took a while to update, school and stuff. So heres chapter 2! Again sorry for the grammatical errors, as for the French in this chapter...if it's wrong please notify me. I do not take French, (I take Spanish), so any pointers on that language would be really helpful! As always please leave a review! As for my other story "Stubborn Acceptance" I am editing it, and therefore it should be updated soon. Again thank you for reading! and if the pace is slow, please tell me, I am editing the current chapters for this one and I'm trying to shorten it. Also if the chapters are too long, please notify me.

* * *

**

_Alice stepped in the shower. As she felt the hot water hit her back, she felt her muscle tensed, but shortly they relaxed. She lets a sigh out, since he's_ not there to hear her sigh. She smiled to herself ' I wonder if he would even pick up the mood' she thought, knowing that the blonde man did not assess the mood in any occasion. She closes her eyes, for a good 15 seconds, wondering if the images will return to her. Images of the cold rainy day, the day of torment for her, before the image could reappear fully in her mind again she forced herself to open her eyes. 'I need to stop this madness' she said turning around by pivoting on her heels to face the shower head. One thing she could only thought of after the swift movement was ' what a very fan-bloody-tastic idea! I just have to pivot on my bloody heels and fall.' as she slipped, making her fall, back landing on the floor, her head rested on the floor, her arm raising up so that she could hold her head. 'Bloody hell' she muttered, she didn't hit her head hard on the floor, but her back was in pain, she did land on it. ' a small accident won't hurt you… you're a country after all. ' she suddenly heard footsteps running up the stairs, at this she sat up, her back facing the door, she hugged her legs towards her, flipped her wet hair towards her back to cover it.

Alfred listened carefully to the activity going on upstairs. Many nations saw America as an obnoxious guy, who blankly says what he has to say, but he was also serious too. He heard the faucets turn, the running water, he calmed down a bit, knowing that she was okay. Suddenly a loud thud caught his attention. Alfred ran up the stairs ' if she gets hurt, who knows what France would do to me' he thought rushing towards the guest bathroom, he paused as he thought 'wait…it's Alice were talking about here, England of all things! If I enter the room, what would she do? Screw Francis, I know that Alice will do something a lot worst…..' he stared at the door for a moment 'no! I'm a hero!' he grabbed the door handle, twisted it, pushing the door, looking straight at where Alice should be.

There she was sitting, curled into a ball with her back turned to the door. She hears Alfred's footstep approach the door, but much to her surprise, he didn't barged in. she turns around her back now facing the shower head, she eyed the door. She still felt the water running on her back, but the pressure was not as strong from the level she was at. Suddenly the door flung open and he entered. She swiftly moved her body to cover up, again curling into a ball, and turning her back to face Alfred. She felt her face get warmer, an apparent blush appearing. This feeling only made her put her head down, hiding it, burying it between the gap of her shoulder and knee.

"England! Are you okay?" he asked, out of breath. She heard him take a step forward,

"AMERICA YOU TWIT!" she screamed. Alfred stayed where he stood, a blush appearing on his face, he had never seen Alice like this. And why would he? She was a 'doting' parent who took care of him when he was still a small colony. He looked at her, well her back, her ashy blonde hair covering it, he looks away with a blush " I was checking on you! Why are you raising your voice at me?"

" BECAUSE!" she started. She didn't know how to finish it, 'Alfred really did have the right to barge in here…out of worry…' she thought

" Because what?" he asked, at this Alice felt her nerve snapped.

" Well…."she began to stutter, out of humility "…for one, I'm a girl….t-t-taking a shower….and….you're a boy…." she stopped, hopping that Alfred would get the message.

"…..and? I'm here to just check on you, what are trying to say Alice?" at this she turned, but turned back, remembering her predicament, Alfred quickly turned around, " you can turn around, I'm not looking…promise" he said. He didn't hear her move.

" w-w-well I'm f-fine as y-y-y-you c-can s-s-s-see….." she said stammering still a huge blush on her face. If compared to a certain color, she would say she would be the same shade as Spain's tomato. She closed her eyes, only this time to see a blue eyed man, not that it was Alfred, no, this man had longer hair than Alfred, she suddenly open her eyes, gasping at the same time.

" You okay?" Alfred asked, still facing the door, "yeah" she replied. " I'm fine, I just remembered something…go down stairs will you? I'll be done in the shower soon"

" okay" at this she heard the door close and footsteps disappearing. She looked back, she was completely alone now, she stood up, like she said finishing up.

He eyed her as she ate her breakfast. She was staring out of the window. The clock rang, notifying the two nations that it was now nine o'clock. Suddenly she stood up, "lets go" she said.

"now?" he asked he looked at her plate of food and cup of tea. Much to his surprise, her cup of tea wasn't even empty, hell it wasn't even half empty. Her plate of food was barely touched, she didn't eat much. " but you didn't even finished your tea, or your food…" he said

" I know…..I'm not that hungry."

" but your tea…you love your tea.."

" I didn't feel like…finishing it" she cleared her throat " not that it was horrible or anything, I just didn't feel like drinking tea… is all"

' so you can get tired if tea too' he thought, standing up, grabbing his plate and cup, heading towards the sink. She grabbed her plate and covered it with another plate " I'll eat later, when we come back"

" okay" at this, they walk out of the condominium. As they walk, they look at different directions, not bothering to look at each other. You may wonder why Alfred agreed to go to the world meeting early, he usually arrives at a decent time, but since the world meeting is in America, it would be 'polite' for the host country to arrive to the meeting early, get everything ready and greet the other countries. But, Alfred's thoughts were not about the meeting right now, instead he thought of things that could possibly be bugging Alice. 'Well the Revolution is surely one of them, but I'm pretty sure that it's only the tip of the ice burg'. Suddenly he felt an hand on his arm, preventing him from moving forward, he was then pulled back. He looks to his right to see a flustered Alice, her breath uneven.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

" you stupid git…." she muttered. He looked at quizzically. She looked up at him, " LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GOING TO BLOODY IDIOT!" she raised her voice. People began to look at them, yup, Alice's accent got their attention. She looked around starting to blush "…you almost walked across the street…when we didn't have the right of way.." she muttered. Now that she mentioned it, Alfred was too preoccupied thinking about what was bugging her, that he didn't pay any attention to the street. He smiled and messed with her hair. " I'm sorry, I was thinking about something" he said. He looks at her and stared, she looked up at him

"what?" she asked, in an annoyed manner. He smiled and looked at the signals, waiting for it to have the 'walk' icon to light up.

" you didn't tie your hair in pigtails" he looked at her again, seeing her blush and hand on each side of her head.

"s-shut up" she retorted. He smiled and grabbed her hand, and the signal for 'walk' finally lit up. As soon as they crossed the street. She yanked her hand away from him, looking at a different direction, apparently blushing. Alfred smiled and looked at her, he moved his hand closer to hers, only to feel it moved from her side to her hair, messing with it. He smiled as he grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. At first she tried to yank her hand away, but she failed as the boy had a better hold. She then sigh and relaxed, giving in to the American's demand to hold her hand. He looked away, up towards the sky, she looked away, towards the ground . She nearly fell when she step forward, not knowing that they were walking down a set of stairs. He caught her, a light laugh escape his mouth. Alice couldn't help but blush, she felt his grip on her hand tightened, as they entered a very crowded subway station.

After going through the hassle, Alice and Alfred stood next to each other, in the over crowded subway, she was used to this, London subways can be like that too, so she didn't mind. As the subway made a stop, Alice felt Alfred's free arm wrapped around her, holding her close to him. His other hand on the handles. The subway then started again, busy New York was full of life. Suddenly she felt his hand on hers, intertwining them again, pulling her towards the doors. They exited the crowded subway station, Alice's eye being bombarded with the bright sun light. Alfred's hold on her had hasn't loosen, 'I don't think he intended to loosen it anyway' she thought ' Why is he being so cautious with me?'. They entered a building, it was empty, no one was there, only Alice and Alfred. He opened the second set of double doors, motioning her to enter, there was no sitting arrangements in the meetings, it was always first come first serve. Alice went toward the seat right next to the window, the world summit always varied in time, depending on the topic. He walked to each window, tying the curtains, letting the sunlight in.

She sat there, looking at Alfred, as he got everything ready, as she watched she wondered if this meeting would be the 'usual' meeting, full of yelling, arguing and nonsense. She closed her eyes, falling asleep until Germany and Italy came, and she knew that the hectic meeting would start soon.

* * *

**Please review! w. And thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: APH DOES NOT BELONG TO ME**

**So heres chapter 3! and about the French note, it's actually on this one! I'm sorry _;;. But pointers and mini grammar lessons on the French language would be really helpful! And as I said before, I don;t know much about geography when it comes to places outside of Asia and USA, so tips on those will be awesome! As always my grammar sucks, so please excuse that. Like I said, if you have any issues please notify me so I can fix them asap. R&R is welcome

* * *

**

Alice sat there, waiting for other nations to arrive. She was alone in the meeting room, Alfred was running some errands and was checking the staff. So she sat there, head on her hand, leaning on the table. She closes her eyes, listening to the noise outside, slowly she drifted to sleep.

"Alice, I'm sorry that I-"he looked at her, sleeping soundly, he sigh. He had to admit, she was tossing and turning a lot in the previous night, waking up every hour. He walked towards her to look at her closely. Her expression was calm, undisturbed. It was nice to see her like this, after all the expression displayed on her face is usually confusion, anger or annoyance. He smiled and left the room, going back to his errands. The next time he came back, she was awake, Germany and Italy were already there, debating where they were going to sit. He looked directly at the small representative of the island country, who was staring out of the window. She was focusing on the sound outside, muting Germany and Italy. He greeted the two countries and left the room again, looking back, still Alice was in her trance.

She wakes up when she heard Italy talking to Germany. She was thankful for it, she was beginning to dream about her past with Spain. She looked towards them and noticed a figure moving on the other side of the double doors. "Alfred?" she muttered, she wanted to run after him, she didn't know why, she stood up, leaving her belongings on the desk, walking towards the double doors. As soon as she stood up, Italy quivered and hid behind Germany. She turned to Germany and apologized to Italy if she scared him, and then apologized to Germany for the trouble. They both said that it was okay, she nodded and headed out to the double doors. As soon as she entered the hallway like foyer, she turned to her left. 'I'm pretty sure that Alfred went down that hallway….' she thought. Her thought was cut off as she was pulled by someone into an embrace. She let out a yelp as she was pulled. She would've fall onto the ground, but there was a body that prevented her to do so. She inhaled, smelling roses and wine, she was about to flail but the person behind her finally said something.

"vous m'avez attendu? Comme c'est gentil a vous, ma belle Angleterre."* the words fall into her ears, she knew what it meant, she had to learn French, and Spanish back in the days. The hot air tickled her ear, making her squirm, the feeling of blood rushing to her face was an annoyance. 'you can't blush! You'll give the twit behind you a wrong idea!' she thought. She began to squirm, to get out of his grasp.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BLOODY FROG!" she yelled, at this everyone in the meeting room who passed the scene poked their head outside. They saw a blushing England, in France's grasp. "I mean it! Let me go France!" she yelled.

"_non,_ " he said as he chuckled, " not unless you call me by a name _Alice_" well that seemed to do the trick, she turned as red as tomato, she knew his tricks, if she turned around, he, the perverted frog, would've kissed her. She began to elbow him "LET ME GO FRANCIS!" she finally said, but he didn't let her go in an instant, he kissed her neck, sending her shivers down the spine. He let her go, as soon as Alfred was visible, of course with a hamburger and cola.

" Yo France! Why was Alice yelling? I could hear her down the hall."

" nothing Amerique" France merely replied. Alice could feel that Alfred was wanting to hit France, she was stuck between the two blue eyed blondes. The tension left, as soon as Alfred left with a single 'okay' going in the meeting room, greeting all of the other countries. France and England were left in the small foyer, Alice was staring at the ground, away from Francis. Francis was looking at Alice, smiling. He grabbed a small bunch of Alice's ash blonde hair. The hand was heading towards his lips, pausing, and then he let it go.

" I'm surprised that your hair isn't in pig tails Angleterre"

"Shut it frog," Alice said, walking away from Francis.

" Do tell me, why does your hair smell like a certain _Amerique_?" he suddenly questioned her, making her pause at the double doors. An apparent blush was on her face, it was fine, the meeting hasn't started yet, everyone was still chatting, figuring where to sit. She took a deep breath, she looked back at France. " I'm sorry what?" she asked, the Frenchman only stood where he did. Alice had the expression of '_ ask me anymore I will kill you, you bloody frog'_, he stood there smiling back at her, letting her walk away.

They sat there, on the meeting, again with America and Germany leading. Honestly the meeting would've been a lot easier for Alice if she didn't sit next to a certain _Spaniard. _Spain was basically messing with Romano the whole time, why they were sitting next to each other, well the fact that there was no seating charts, and a certain_ Frenchman _decided that it would be fun to watch her from across the room, leaving the two seats to her left empty. Alice's condition was already horrible, she has been sleep deprived for nearly a whole month, what's worst is that she has been dreaming about the past. The horrible past, where _three _nations "_betrayed_ " her. She knew that she needed to stop it, but how? Dreams are dreams, whether you're human or a nation, you can't control what you're dreaming of. She even tried to think of other things before sleeping. Back to the certain Spaniard, sure her day would've been a lot better if he didn't comment on her hair or her apparel.

" _Ah! Inglaterra! Long time no see. You look cute with your hair down. And red suits you very well!" _

Alice smirked at the Spain's remark, 'stupid git' she thought ' hasn't he realized that he told me those things before? Oh I don't know…back in the 1600s?' she scoffed at these thought, apparently getting the attention from the two nations leading the conference.

" is there something you would like to say?" Germany asked England, with a worried looked, the island nation was pretty quiet for the duration of the meeting,_ so far_.

"no nothing's wrong" she said, sitting back, " sorry for the disturbance" at this she felt the other nations tense up, she understood, she usually would have said something, _by now _at least. As the meeting dragged, on she looked across the room to see France staring at her. She looked away, not wanting to make any eye contacts with the 'frog'.

The meeting was dismissed for lunch, Alice just sat there, looking out of the window, not even noticing that every one was leaving. A hand was placed on her shoulder snapping her out of her trance. She looked up and saw a woman, she had brown hair and a deeper green shade of eyes than Alice's emerald ones.

" are you feeling well Alice?" she asked. Alice could do nothing but look up at the woman in front of her.

" Yes, I'm fine Irene" she said, swiftly looking back down.

" Alice I've known you for a long time now, our islands are so close to each other, do not lie to me."

" I'm fine Irene"

" I doubt that, you don't have a cup of tea, and you barely picked on America's claims, more over you we-"

" Ireland" she finally snapped " I'm perfectly fine, you can go call Wales or Scotland or both about my condition." at this the woman's eyebrows furrowed, with worry.

" if you say so, dear Albion" she replied walking away. Alice's eyes were opened wide, no one has called her in the long run, hell she didn't even call Scotland 'Alba' in the long run either. She lifted her head up, watching the other nations leave, suddenly a navy blue shirt blocked her view of the doors.

" Anglettere," the voice started " you don't seem well non?"

" Leave me alone frog"

" I don't think so _mon amour_" at hearing France say 'mon amour' Alice's mind went crazy. Her hand found their way to the temples of her head, massaging it slowly.

" Leave me alone you bloody frog" she said, forming small circles with her fingers on her temple. "Just let me be will you?" she said in a scowl.

After hearing this, Francis muttered "fine" and turned to leave her, but stopped after one step. " but you know where I am when you _need_ me," he said looking back smiling at Alice. He then resumes walking away from her. The emphasis on the 'need' sent shivers down her spine. 'perverted frog' she thought, ' I don't _need_ you for anything'. She sat there, looking out, suddenly the smell of hamburgers and cola made it's way towards her. Again, she broke out of her trance, looking up at a certain American.

" Aren't you hungry?" he ask, stuffing the hamburger in his mouth. For some reason Alice felt like crying, seeing him in front of her perfectly fine.

" No, I'm not hungry"

" Seriously?"

" Yes America, I'm serious"

" What's wrong England? You didn't even have any tea today, getting bored with it? Want some coffee?" he said chuckling, offering her his mug.

" I just don't have the appetite today. And really America? Coffee? I don't want to drink that"

"Coffee is way better than that tea you drink everyday."

" Belt up you twit, when did you start liking coffee anyways? 1700s?"

" I don't remember, and you're the one who introduced coffee to me."

"I know that you git, when did you start liking it so much is what I mean." for some reason she didn't like where the conversation was going.

" well when you started to tax tea-"

" okay never mind, I remember it now." Alice suddenly snapped, she then planted her head on her hand. She watched Alfred as he took a folding chair from the foyer and brought it into the room and placed it in front of her.

" I'll stay with you" he said as he took a bit of his burger. Alice looked at him quizzically.

" Why America? Don't you want to talk to Kiku?"

" C'mon England, be happy that I'm worrying about your safety, here I' am choosing to stay here to make sure nothing happens to you while you're asleep" he said. At this he took his cola and began drinking it. He heard Alice let out a sign, he looked over and saw that Alice has fallen asleep. "See you're really cute when you're calm.." he commented. " but you're cuter when you're mad"

* * *

**Like I said, not a French student here, so I don't know how their sentences are structured. Any tips will be of great help for me. Thank you for reading! Please Review! Tell me how this story is going for you guys, if you guys think the pace is too slow please notify me, I am editing the chapters I have typed so far. Thankyou!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update, school work and yeah...whats' worst is that we are going over World War 2, and it's giving me a boat load of ideas. I will publish them " Stubborn Acceptance" will get updated soon, I'm so sorry for the delay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own APH

* * *

**

Alice sat on her seat, the meeting being resumed. She thought about America's action the previous night and early morning. 'He was so careful with me' she thought, 'Does he know something I don't?'.That thought disturbed her, as Germany gave his presentation, she eyed the American, he was passing notes with Japan. She sighed, suddenly her left abdomen started to hurt. Her hand left hand slowly traveled to the spot, applying pressure on it. On her left abdomen has a huge scar, it was one of the scars that took a long time to heal. She looked to her left, seeing Spain starring blankly out of the meeting. ' Well, I wouldn't be surprised, Spain did inflict this on me' she turned her face back to the center of the room, surprised that it was now America standing.

Seeing America in the center, her mind went back to the things she thought of before her left abdomen ached. Why was he so careful? Why did he held her hand? She was really confused, "stupid America" she whispered, at this Spain turned towards her.

" did you say something Inglaterra?" he asked, once again drawing the meeting attention towards her. She looked around and saw Ireland eyeing her, she lifted her head up from her hand and looked at America's presentation. As usual, Global Warming was the issue, she fixed her glasses and looked at his plans. She looked down on her notes, "Nothing, I was just saying something to myself" she said, hoping that it would pass. She looked to France who was smirking, "I'm sorry America, continue with your presentation"

" Like I said!" the blonde started with exuberant energy. " the whole plan will be costly"

" how costly?" Alice finally interjected, gaining the American's attention. Many nations sighed, knowing that the usual argument was going to happen finally. America turned to England, gaining his full attention.

" Never mind" she said, looking away " the cost is probably too great to hear, is it anyway near affordable with all countries?" she pressed, still not giving him eye contact.

" Well no, but we can find a way!" he said cheery, giving her a thumbs up. Her eyes looked towards him, she turned her head she leaned on her desk towards America.

"and how do you suppose we get the money?" she asked. America turned his back on her and said in a cheery mood " Don't worry about that! I'll find a way!"

" what make you so sure?" she pressed. He turned around, smiling " 'Cause I'm a hero! And a hero always find a way!" for some reason she closed her eyes, she began to massage her temples. This is all aggravating her, first she is plagued by dreams, America was extra cautious with her, her left side of the abdomen was in pain, and the stupidity of the meeting was finally getting to her. There were so many factors that were causing her irritation, her sleep deprivation, her mind being in war with itself, and she hasn't been eating well.

" I have a feeling that the way will involve taxes." she said still massaging her temples.

" you always resort to that first don't you?" America said, keeping his focus on her, still with a smile on his face.

"pardon?" England asked, opening her eyes, she felt Romano grab Spain, turning Spain to face her. A shield apparently, not that Spain didn't mind, she looked back and tried to assure the scared Italian.

" When it comes to things, you always resort to taxes." America said walking toward her, the nations felt the tension rise in the meeting room. France just sat and stared at England, smirking, knowing where the argument was going.

" he is right Anglterre, you usually turn to taxes really fast" France mused.

" Taxes are one of the main ways to get money for the government frog" Alice retorted.

" I'm just saying you should be really careful when it comes to things, or haven't you learned your lesson?" France continued, closing his eyes and smiling at England. Alice eyed him, glaring.

" FRANCE!" Ireland suddenly jumped in, knowing the man's intention, " that has nothing to do with this!" she exclaimed, standing up leaning towards the man.

" What 'Lesson' are you talking about you frog?" Alice said, finally calming down, her head leaning on her right hand. France looked at her, and rested his head on his hand. "the American Revolution mon cher" France said casually looking over at Alice.

" You can be such an arse most of the time you know that you bloody frog?" Alice trying to stay calm at the mentioned revolution. America just stood where he did, looking at England resting her head on her hand. "Plus those taxes were necessary" she said.

" Necessary?" America began. He didn't think they were ever necessary for those taxes, part of him was thankful toward Francis, for starting the topic. He wanted to know why taxes were imposed on his people a long time ago, but when it gets to that Alice would be too touchy on it.

" Why were they ever necessary?" he asked taking a step towards England, who sat on her desk, head well rested on her right hand. She looks up at the taller nation, ' is he seriously asking me this?' she thought 'I thought he knows better than bringing this up with me'. "I'm serious, England" he said putting his hands on the desk she was sitting on, towering over her. She looked up, and then looked away.

" This isn't really the place to talk about personal matters America, now get on with your bloody presentation so I can go back to my hotel room." he turned around to see that the other nations were staring at them, Germany was looking away, trying to comfort a flustered Italian. 'hotel room?' he thought to himself 'what hotel room? She stayed with me last night..' He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as England broke the silence.

"America seriously, resume to your presentation." he looked down on her, her eyes shining behind her glasses. He smiled " That's not cool. You're always bossing me around England, and I want an explanation."

" Bossing you around? America you prat, what are you-"

" like right now! See you're bossing me around! I'm not a child anymore England! And I as a nation, I need to know why you taxed my people heavily back then." he said smiling. He kept his gaze at her the word group of 'heavily taxed' got to her. She stood up, leaning towards the American, their faces inches away from each other.

" heavily? I heavily taxed you?" she asked.

" yeah, and you made your people stay too" she closed her eyes and bit the side of her mouth. She opened her eyes again, it wasn't the green emerald eyes full of clarity, but green eyes full of hate and anger.

" those taxes had a purpose you prat, and if you haven't realized why they were bloody important, then what makes you think that I'll tell you why they were important now? Do yourself a favor you twit and read a history book." she retorted.

" Why don't you just tell me?" he asked, the innocence tone kicking in. Her eyebrows furrowed, not by worry, but by anger. She closed her eyes, and smiled.

" because this isn't really such a place to discuss personal issues." she said.

" Talk about personal issues, you're not the one who opens up to people." America said nonchalantly. He looked over to his twin brother Mathew, only to find him with a shocked expression. Alice opened her eyes, staring up at the American.

"p-pardon?" she asked. America turned around, still having that smile on his face.

" C'mon England! I'm using the 'Queen's Language' or something like that, and you don't understand me." At this Alice saw her former 'sister' Ireland, slowly sitting down, hands covering her face with both of her hands, shaking her head. Alice was getting ready to retort, closing her eyes. " I mean you really don't like to talk about the Revolution, why can't you be proud of me? I won didn't I?" America asked. " but then again, I kicked your ass so maybe that's why you get so mad about it." he said. At this France and Spain started to laugh. They remembered the war alright, they were helping the little 'colony'. Alice looked at France and then Spain again, she took her glasses off, and set them down on the desk.

" You ungrateful brat." she started, " you ungrateful twit!" she yelled pulling America by the shirt raising him. Many of the nations were stunned, poor Romano and Italy were hiding behind Germany and Spain. " IF YOU REALLY WERE CONSIDERATE BACK THEN YOU WOULD INSTANTLY KNOW WHY I WAS TAXING YOU BLOODY ARSE!" she was about to yell again something was rushing up her throat. She quickly dropped the American and covered her mouth. She quickly jumped over the table and made her way out of the meeting room. She was sprinting, rushing towards the bathroom.

* * *

Ireland stood up and slapped France across the face, she glared at the flustered American.

" What the hell just happened? I just wanted an answer" he said standing up.

"what the hell just happened?" Ireland reiterated, " you just questioned her about a topic she really hates. Even I know not to bring up my own War for independence!" she said.

"L'Irlande" France started. " I was pretty curious too you know" he said laughing, smiling. He stood up and made his way to the doors "Where do you think you're going you moron?" Ireland asked.

" to run after Angleterre, it's not safe to leave her alone you know." he said

" that may be true" Ireland said " but it's even more dangerous to her alone _with you_" she said making her way toward the door. " Go after her right now, and I swear I will call _Alba _and Wales." France shuddered at hearing the names of England's brothers. Sure they may be mean to her, but when someone messes with her they will beat up the guy who caused her pain. He shook his head and looked at America. America sighed and turned to the Nations.

" alright guys, 30 minute break." he said. At this the nations eased up, and started talking about what just happened. Ireland made her way to her young sister's desk, grabbing her glasses, and headed towards the bathroom. America and France began to follow her, but she halted them,

"I'm afraid that if England sees you two, she'll do something drastic."

" Can I come along? I mean I would just wait outside." a voice said. America, France and Ireland look back to see Canada. He held his teddy bear close to him " if that's okay with you, Ireland" he said.

" you and only you." she said to Canada. France and America stood there, sighing.

" you really had to bring that up?" America asked turning to France.

" I wanted to see her angry face, I haven't seen it in a while after all." he said, smiling 'and I don't regret it' he thought. " but let's not forget mon cher, you went along with it, and pushed her buttons"

" I know Francis." with that he turned around only to jump when he found a small island nation behind him. "Japan!" he said, smiling. Japan nodded and America began to talk to him. Somehow, when Ireland told him he couldn't go with her, a sudden knot appeared in his stomach, and his heart sank. In the back of his mind a younger version of him looked up at him and mumbled 'it's all your fault.'

* * *

**I'm really tired right now, so my grammar is ten times worst, please excuse this temporarily, I will edit this. thank you! please comment!**


	5. Rosebay and Willowherbs

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me ( and it will never belong to me). Again, my grammar sucks, so please excuse that. And I will try my best to update this weekly.**

* * *

Alice ran through the hallway, slamming into the walls as she turns. Her hand over her mouth, trying to make sure it doesn't open. She finally reached the facility and slammed the door open. She slams it shut, running towards the nearest stall. She fell onto her knees, and leaned over the toilet, by instinct, her hand removed itself from her mouth and placed itself on the side, grabbing on to the toilet. It happened in a flash, she was vomiting, much to her surprise, the lithe island nation hasn't been eating in the past few days due to her 'lost of appetite'. Suddenly another pain went up her throat, as she grip the toilet a tear ran down her cheek. She hated the burning feeling that vomit would leave behind "that's what alcohol is for" she muttered. She flushed the toilet and sat down on the floor, she knew it wasn't the most sanitary thing to do, but hell the bathroom looked like it was clean, there a fresh scent of air freshener. She heard the door open and close, suddenly she heard a voice.

"Albion?" a voice, with a certain accent said.

" I'm here Ireland" Alice said as she reached for the lock of the stall, unlocking it and opening it. There she just sat, knees hugged to her chest, face looking up at the woman. Ireland couldn't do anything but stare down at her younger sister.

" are you okay?" she asked, kneeling next to Alice. Alice looked at her, and then the toilet, and then at her again. Her hand traveled to scratch the back of her neck.

" I guess you can say that I' am" a worried looked flashed across Ireland's face. " I mean I haven't been eating well, my appetite is lost, don't know why"

" and you threw up because?"

" I don't know, that's what puzzling me"

" did you take any medicine?"

" no. why would I? it's a horrible idea to take medicine on an empty stomach." she said, standing up, first wincing as the scar on her abdomen began to hurt again. She walked towards the sink. Luckily Alice had a small tin can full of mint in her pocket. She washed her hands and then her face. As soon as she was done she took one mint and popped it in her mouth.

" that one country is waiting for us outside." Ireland said, at this Alice's eyes grew.

" America?" she asked, her voice hoarse as the vomit left it dry. Ireland shook her head, "I know better than that Albion, why would I bring that dimwit here?" she said, pushing Alice towards the door. Alice walked outside and saw Canada leaning on the opposite end of the hallway.

"Mathew" she said. The Canadian looked up and the worried look in his eyes vanished as he saw Alice, cheeks pink and green emerald eyes clearer than the clearest emerald shone. Ireland was right behind Alice and handed Alice her glasses. She took them, but didn't bother to put back on. The Canadian took a step closer to Alice smiling.

" Thank god you're okay!" Mathew said, smiling. The bear he held looked up at Alice and nodded. Alice patted the blonde's hair, messing it up a bit.

"yeah, I'm fine I was just…" she couldn't tell Canada that she was vomiting, that would worry the young nation, not only that but he might tell a certain nation whose big mouth can tell the world.

" you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Mathew said, tugging on Alice. " but if there's anyway I can help, just tell me." he continued, tugging on Alice's sleeve. " c'mon Alfred said that we have a thirty minute break. We should head back and explain to them that you're okay." as soon as she heard the name 'Alfred' she wanted to cry, she didn't want to deal with him right now. She gave a weak nod, and the three went back to the meeting room.

Through out the walk, Ireland stayed in front of the two, Canada and England walking at the same pace. All Alice could do was look at the ground, she was embarrassed for running out during a meeting to vomit, when she didn't even eat anything. They entered the meeting room, the once noisy room died down as soon as they saw Alice step in. Mathew hurried to his sit, Ireland unwillingly left her sister's side, Germany coughed to bring about the attention of the room. She immediately spotted Alfred, sitting next to Japan, face all care free and no sign of worry was presented in his face. She had to admit, she was kinda annoyed by the notion, ' so gentle in the morning, so rude as you give him a bloody cola and hamburger.' she walked towards her seat, side stepping to reach the chair. As soon as she sat down, every nation's eyes were on her, except for America's and Japan's. she looked around, looking at each nation, before deciding to ignore them and focused on her notes. As soon as the nations saw her action, they turned to each other murmuring, talking about what happened. Germany sighed, knowing that the meeting wouldn't resume until a whole thirty minutes passed. He looked over to the representative of the small island nation. He looked away and paid full attention to one of the Italian brothers.

* * *

Ireland sat on her seat, watching her little sister carefully. She sighed knowing that no one would even bother to ask what just happened or for her little sister's welfare. She did however, shot a glare at France. The Frenchman merely turned his gaze on Ireland, trying to get out of her deadly glare. Canada was just sitting in his seat, trying to get America's attention, but failing. If anything she wanted to stab the American, knowing what he did scarred her little sister….but then again she did the same thing to England. She sigh knowing, that she wouldn't really be the person to help Alice out. "if only Scotland and Wales were here…"she muttered to herself.

A sudden tone filled the room. Everyone stopped chattering, it was time to resume the meeting. America stood up and went back to his presentation, of course he just had to draw the attention to her again.

" Mind telling us what happened?" he said. Alice looked up from her notes, noticing that the attention was drawn on her.

" oh" she started, shifting the papers she had on her hand. " uhm I had to take care of business" she said, trying to avoid everyone's gaze.

" business?" The Spaniard asked, looking at her with a carefree expression. " you ran, it seemed urgent, so what was it?" Spain asked.

"uhm…" Alice looked at everyone, "I was well uhm…throwing up" she said, suddenly someone started to talk.

" is it from your deadly cuisine?" France asked, smiling straight at her. All the nations tensed, if anything it is not a nice thing to comment on the Alice's cooking skills. Alice glared at the Frenchman she looked at the other nations. She merely sighed, allowing the other countries to breath, " no you frog, I mean 'France', I haven't been eating actually." she said looking at her notes.

" so you've finally realized that you cooking isn't the best?" Spain asked nonchalantly, at saying this a terrified Romano ran out off his seat and went towards the wall. Spain was just sitting there, happy, cheerful, much like his sunny abode. She looks at Spain and sighed, her eye catching a certain Frenchman smiling.

" no, it's just that I haven't had any appetite lately, can we get onto the meeting please? My personal affairs can be dealt with later" she said.

" she's right" Germany interfered, not wanting to elongate the meeting already. " her personal affairs can wa-"

" wait" America suddenly said. " you threw up when you didn't even eat anything? that's gross!" he said, his cheerful tone hitting Alice. She sighs, flinching, when she heard France continue the conversation " so what you got tired of your own food?" he asked.

" France" she said looking straight at him. " My personal matters can wait, like I said to Ireland, my appetite has been down, lets leave it at that."

" Did you have any cravings at all?" he asked, not wanting to leave her alone. Alice sigh, the nations knew that England wouldn't bother to explain her personal problems if it bothered nations, it was the 'lady-like' thing to do.

" yes, I had some, but I immediately ignored them" she said keeping her gaze on the Frenchman and out of the American's.

" Cravings? That's pretty weird, you pregnant or something'?" America mused, looking at Alice. He looked at Alice, her face in shock and horror. "p-p-pregnant? Don't so stupid America! How did you get that idea? And who will get me pregnant anyway?" she said, standing up, but quickly sat back down as she felt a headache creeping up on her. She pinched the bridge of her nose, and closed her eyes.

" well for one thing, you don't really smell like your usual scent mon cher" France mused, keeping his eyes on the small European island nation. " you rather smell like, pivione (peony)." Alice blushed but shook it off as she closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, they immediately fell on the American standing in the middle of the room. She looked at France "okay **France**, "she said " one what do I even smell like you frog?" and "two I' am not pregnant"

" you usually smell like Rosebay Willowherb" Spain said, butting in on the conversation, "and other flowers you grow in that garden of yours. sometimes oak or elm, depending on which estate you stay in" Alice looked at him in disbelief. Spain looks at her and tilts his head. " did I say something wrong mi amiga?" he asked, Alice covered her blushing face with her hands. America stood in the middle in awe as Spain just described what Alice usually smelled like. 'how would he know?' he asked himself.

Alice sat on her chair, hiding her face in her hands. ' this is getting out of hand' she thought, 'it needs to stop **now**' she thought. " and here I thought she just smelled like rain and tea" America said, making the Frenchman and Spaniard laugh. As they laugh, she looked up staring at the American. She sighs and says " I'm going to put it out there to shut you three prats up." she stands up looking at all of the nations before she started. " one, I'm not pregnant, two, I know I'm not because I don't have anyone to do those lewd things, well things that seem lewd to me anyways, and three, like I said my appetite isn't stable right now." she sat down, slamming her notes on the desk, making a couple nations flinch. She could hear the Frenchman try to reply to her through his laughter "Sure Angleterre, we'll fixed that soon"

The meeting went on, America being as hyper as ever, Italy begging for food, and Germany putting up with it. " oh and don't forget guys! Swimming party tomorrow! You all know the rules!" America exclaimed full of excitement and joy. Alice finally sighed as America dismissed the meeting. She began to pack her things when suddenly someone walked up to her. She looked at the person to find it Canada.

"Hi" he said, looking at Alice " do you want to go and get something to eat?" he asked. Alice smiled as she accepts the offer. " Okay, me and Kumajirou will wait for you outside." he said, walking towards the double doors, stopping to talk to a certain Frenchman. She looked at them, Mathew apparently blushing from France's remarks. Suddenly someone patted her shoulder. " is your national healthcare thing strangling you?" America asked, looking down at her. She looked at him and saw that Japan was waiting patiently for him. She looked away, refusing to answer, she began to make her way out of the double doors, but suddenly America grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. His mouth was so close to her ear that she couldn't help but shudder the moment he began whispering.

" what do you mean by hotel room? You're not going to stay with me?" he asked, disappointed. She turned to him and replied.

" Bloody hell America" she started, she looked at America "Let me do what I want, it's not like I'm going to drink or anything, no occasion to. And don't worry I'll be sure to get a room far away from Francis" 'and all of you' her thought finished. She yanked her arm away from America's grasp, "plus that frog won't touch me, believe me" she said exiting the double doors. At this America gazes at the double doors the nation used to exit and saw England's back. In his mind, she was wearing something vintage, colonial, and then a red coat appeared on her. As she turned to look for Canada, America closed his eyes, only to be once again be faced with a child. The child looked up, face marked by tear stains, the child's gaze on him felt like knives. ' it's all your fault' the child whispered 'it's all your fault', at this the child began to cry again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! please review! ;A; I don't like ending chapters with little Alfred crying! ;A;**


	6. The Girl he loves and her walls

**disclaimer: APH does not belong me. **

**Woah, this chapter changed drastically. don't worry it shouldn't cause a big ripple in the story! thankyou so much for reading! and I'm sorry if I updated late! Badminton is about to start and conditioning is this monday! DDx but no fear! I will update as much as I can! Again my grammar is slowly improving. Reviews are always welcome!

* * *

**

Much to her dismay, the lunch that was meant for Alice and Mathew expanded to Francis, Kiku, and of course, Alfred. Mathew kept apologizing to Alice on their way to their destination. All Alice could do was smile at Mathew, it wasn't his fault that the three nations decided to tag along, then again it was partly his fault for not being able to refuse. But being the person who halfly raised Mathew, she understood that the boy meant no stood outside the building until they decided to eat a little restaurant.

* * *

Alice flinched as Francis ordered her food for her, _her food._ As soon as the waiter walked away, Alice glared at Francis.

" What is it mon cher?" he asked.

" I didn't need you to order my food" she snap.

" Oh but Angleterre you do, if I didn't order your food for you, then what would you eat?" he said. " Do not worry I chose something that weak stomach of yours can digest." he said. At this Alice's phone began to ring, she looked at the caller ID " Northern Ireland ". Alice excused herself from the table and went outside to talk to her "little" sister. At this France took the advantage of the situation of his unguarded Mathew.

" Tell me everything you know Mathieu" he said. At this Mathew looked up and hugged his teddy bear.

"About?"

"About Alice's current condition! what's wrong with her?"

" I'm sorry, I don't know anything, I really don't" at first France didn't believe, him, but he asked again, this time with an intimidating look. When Mathew responded with the same words, France let the topic go. He then looked at America.

" How's you and Angleterre doing?" he asked. At this Alfred turned to him.

" Dude, what do you mean?" he asked.

" America, I'm not stupid, I know Alice is staying at your place for the summit" America wasn't on the arguing mood, not when England was acting up. So for once he finally told France without a struggle.

" If you mean talking, then same as ever arguing here and there"

" Did you tell her about your feelings?" Japan asked. At this America looked up at the ceiling.

" I don't think that it's a good idea to tell her now, 'cause you know she's acting up, and the Fourth is coming soon" he said. He heard Mathew sigh.

" Alfred are you even on _good_ terms with her? You know has she gotten over-"

" I don't think she'll ever get over that" he interrupted. " I don't know, maybe I should just give up"

" Give up on what?" a feminine voice suddenly said. All four men jumped in their seat.

" What did you hear?" Mathew asked.

" Nothing, just that _America_ ( by saying this France took a deep breath, so did Alfred) said that 'he should just give up'" she said as she took her seat next to Mathew. France, decided to mess with the two oblivious couple.

" You know the usual thing a man and a woman goes through" France said. At this Alice shot a glare at France. "You know, the problem of falling in love and confessing" France said grabbing Alice's hand. Alfred wanted to hit France as soon as he did the small gesture, but before he could do anything, Alice pulled her hand away and looked at Alfred.

" You're in love?" she asked.

" Madly" France insisted. " Poor guy thinks that he doesn't stand a chance with the girl" he said.

" Human or nation?" she questioned.

" Who cares if they were a human or nation?" France asked her. " This is love Angleterre, LOVE, then again I wouldn't be surprise if you don't even know the meaning-" at this France cut himself off. "Never mind, my memory failed me for a second" he said. At this he looked at Alice, her eyes were almost rimmed with a red ring. She looked away from Francis and then Alfred.

" Are you planning to tell her?" she asked.

" That's the problem" Kiku interjected. "Alfred-san is having some trouble"

" What could possibly trouble an idiot like you America?" she said looking at him. "Seriously, you usually just do what ever you want" she said, resting her head on her hand.

" He's scared"

" I'm not scared Kiku!" Alfred exclaimed.

" Then what's the problem here? Are you scared of getting rejected? She asked.

" The very problem Angleterre" France said. " He thinks the girl hates him."

" Well that's pretty stupid if you ask me" she said. " You shouldn't assume things like that America" she said. At this there food was served. 'Easy for you to say' Alfred thought. He ate his burger.

"Plus, why would she hate you? I mean I personally dislike you (an obvious lie to everyone but Alfred who seemed oblivious to the fact that England could not hate him), but overall I don't think you're that bad" she said watching him eat. She was tempted to wipe off the ketchup stain on the side of his mouth.

" Horrible past" he suddenly said. At this Kiku, Francis, and Mathew stopped eating and looked at Alfred all wide eyed. Alfred just gave himself away.

" P-pardon? horrible past? So a she is a nation. Tell me I won't do anything!" she said smiling, actually smiling. ' At least he found someone and moved on' she thought behind the smile.

" NO! what I meant is that I made a bad impression on her the other day and-"

" So she works for your government?" she asked, eating the food in front of her.

" No…I wouldn't say that" he said looking down. ' More like your government' he thought. At this the table went silent.

" She's one lucky girl" Alice muttered to herself. At this Mathew, looked at her, she gave him a faint smile.

" What's wrong Mathew?" she asked. Mathew shook his head.

During the meal, Alfred and France talked about the swimming party.

" Swimming party?" Alice asked. " What swimming party?" at this America told her about the swimming party that was taking place next day. Sooner or later Alice found herself being dragged by America to a store. Within five minutes France handed her a bunch of swimsuits of try on.

" Two piece?" she asked as she looked at the mass of clothing. " you really are begging to be killed aren't you?" she asked. France shook his head.

" Why no mon cher. I think a two piece would show your curves, I mean you are short and you really don't have much to offer" he said. At this he met Alice's hand.

" FINE YOU FROG" she said walking away to the dressing room.

" here I'll come with you-" America started only to be interrupted by her again.

" NO!" she exclaimed turning around. " I mean no…. I would prefer Mathew…" she said mentally hitting herself. She could hear her heart break when Alfred looked at her with a sad expression. Alice forced herself to walk away from him.

* * *

As Alice try the swimsuits France gave her, she thought of how she walked away from Alfred. The feeling was too familiar for her. She closed her eyes, and suddenly she was in a rainy setting, walking away from a boy, dressed in blue. She instantly opened her eyes and let out a loud gasp, her hands clutched the sides of her head as she fell down.

" Alice!" she heard Mathew outside. " Are you okay?" he asked. Alice quickly stood up and opened the door and popped her head out.

" Yes I'm fine Mathew, I'm sorry, I slipped on something"

" Well how does it look?" Mathew asked her. Alice let her self out and showed Mathew the outfit. His eyes widened for two reasons. One was that Alice looked good in the swimsuit and what France had said is completely false, Alice has curves. Second the scars that plagued Alice's body surprised him.

" Horrible right?" she said looking at herself " I don't see why he picked this for me….and ugh the color red" she said.

" It looks good on you" he said. " you should go and try the others" he said. At this Alice nodded.

Alfred, Francis and Kiku waited outside the dressing room. Kiku looked Alfred, he let out a sigh as he saw his friend's expression. You could see the jealousy in his eyes, his lips in a pout.

" On the brighter side she called you by your human name Alfred-san" Kiku said breaking the deadly silence hanging around them.

" Yes how are you guys on name terms?" Francis asked. " It seems you two are good-"

" Don't lie to me you two" Alfred said as he walked away. " She only calls me 'Alfred' in public, and I only call her 'Alice' in public." he said.

" that doesn't seem like the case, I did not hear you two say each others-"

" I don't think she'll be able to." Alfred interjected. " The 'Alfred' that Alice knows is dead, he was the little colony she held in her arms back in the 1600s." he said.

" And what is 'Alice' to you?" Francis asked.

" The 'Alice' I know? As far as I'm concerned she's gone, as soon as England let me go and became 'Great Britain (UK)'" he said walking away. " this will never work, she'll always doubt me for sure."

" why would she doubt you for sure?" England said out of nowhere as she walked out of the dressing room. " Are you talking about the girl again? I swear America, just confess to her already" she said as she walked towards the cashier. 'Easy for you to say' Alfred muttered as he followed her to the cashier. He pushed England aside and paid for the bathing suit. As soon as they got outside of the store they parted ways, Kiku was going to meet up with Greece, Mathew and France were going back to their hotels, and now it was just Alice and Alfred.

Alfred grabbed Alice's hand and intertwined their fingers, for Alice, this was normal. So she gave a little tug, letting him know that she did not like the sudden notion. Alfred tugged back, and pulled her closer to him. The way to the subway was painful for both of them. The only sound between them were sounds made by other people, not once did they look at each other, not once did they try to look at each other. As they enter the crowded subway Alfred pulled Alice closer to him. This was the only way he could hold her, by masking his feelings with 'protective ' means. His free hand held one of the handles, while the other hugged Alice close to him. Surprisingly enough Alice did not give him a struggle, she just stayed in his arm, it was weird for Alfred, he looked away from her to hide his small blush. Alice held onto him, as if she was scared of loosing him.

'who ever you love is lucky' she thought as she clung onto Alfred, she felt him bury his head onto the top of her head.

' Who ever manages to break your walls down will be lucky' he thought as he hugged her closer. And with those thoughts, the two began to device their plans.

* * *

**TTATT I'm sorry, I didn't like ending the chapter like this. The reason why Alice isn't so fond of the color red will be revealed soon! ahahahah :DD. anyways please leave reviews/ comments. They are welcome! Sorry for my sucky grammar DD:**


	7. What they don't know

**disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia xD. **

**sorry for the late update, a lot of stuff came up and I ended exhausting myself and catching a small fever. but it's gone now! Thanks you so much for sticking with the story and I'm still making major edits for this! sorry for my horrible grammar!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7-

Mathew and Francis walked to their hotels, Mathew was fairly silent, that is until France began to talk to him.

" you okay?" Francis asked.

" yeah"

" Don't lie to me Mathieu, I raised you, I can tell when you're lying" Francis said, in a bit colder tone than he wanted to. " tell me, what is bothering you"

" nothing."

" lies"

" really nothing"

" is it her scars?" at this Mathew's eyes widened, he looked at Francis. " you were trembling when you got out of the fitting room" Francis explained.

" you think she noticed?" Mathew asked, worriedly.

" yeah, she noticed " he said

" that scar on her abdomen, it was big…..and then she has a lot more."

"of course, she is rather a very old nation, she's been fighting as long as I could remember." 'And she never wanted you and Alfred or any of her colonies to see the scars she got for protecting you, she doesn't like to brag about it.' his thoughts finished.

" can you give me an example Francis?"

" well for one, she put up a fight against Rome" Mathew looked at him in wonder. France smiled. " Rome really wanted Alice to be part of the Roman Empire, so he went over seas..rather channel.. And got her. Honestly she tried her best to stay in her island, but Rome was too powerful back then. Broke his heart to see that he made her bleed and cry. But she did put up a pretty good fight, she was hard to get." France explained. ' I hated her so much back then' he thought.

" is that what she was worried about? Her scars?" he asked, looking up.

" most likely, have you seen her tend her wounds during her visits in the colonial era?"

" well I walked in on her changing her gauze when she was visiting me and Alfred before the Revolution." Mathew said.

" Yes, the scars we have protecting our colonies were very troublesome, did you see the one she was tending?"

" no , I didn't even think that it would leave a scar, all I saw were bloody gauzes."

" I see" at this the conversation went dead, Mathew started to wonder about Alice during the colonial era and the revolution. France looked away, thinking about the wars that was between him and Alice, wondering which scar he gave her.

"I wonder how she is now" Mathew asked, looking up at the sky.

" she'll be fine, she'll be fine." France said reassuring him.

Alice and Alfred walked down the street and entered the apartment complex. Throughout the whole walk Alfred held Alice's hand, refusing to let go. By the time they got back to his apartment, it was already 6. ( the meeting did end at 3).

" Is there something you want to do?" he asked. Alice shook her head. " You wanna eat your left overs?" he asked as he went into the kitchen. He didn't hear Alice reply. He turned around and walked to the living room, there Alice sat on the couch, staring out of the window.

" No Spain, I think it's better if-"

" Spain?" America interrupted. At this Alice turned around, her eyes wide, she buried her face into her hands and shook her head.

"I'm sorry America, I was just thinking about-"

" Spain?" Alfred finished. He really did try to hide his pain in the tone. 'Why Spain?' he thought. At this he walked closer to her, he put his hand on her forehead and his other hand on his. " you don't have a fever…I know!" he exclaimed.

" Bloody hell America, can you not yell when you're in front of me?" she asked.

" You need your tea!" he said. "so far today I haven't seen you drink your 'precious' tea!" he exclaimed.

"No, that's not it you git!" she said standing up. I can tell you right now that it sent her head spinning. Alice quickly sat back down. "Nevermind." she said. At this Alice marched to the guest bedroom. America looked at her walk away, as soon as she was out of sight,, he let out a sigh.

Alice sat on her bed, her hair tied back messily in a ponytail, her fringe held by hairclips. She usually doesn't let her appearance go, but she was alone in the guest bedroom, Alfred wouldn't dare barge in. She looked at the papers scattered on the bed, it was going to be one long night. She shivered as she felt a cold breeze brush against her shoulder. She let out a scowl as she remembered that Scotland messed with her suitcase and replaced her sleep wear. "_You're staying over at America's right? Show the brat what he's missing!" he said as he threw her suitcase at her. _Alice face palmed as she remembered the scene. She looked at the clock, 10 o'clock. She then looked at the papers in front of her, she was not going to finish until atleast four o'clock in the morning. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Alice said. There Alfred hurried entered the room and closed the door behind him, he was hugging a pillow and he looked distraught. Alice looked at him and sighed.

"England! It was horrible! There was this ghost in my room and- and-"

" The point America?" she said.

" Well…can you….sleep in my room?" he asked. That's when he looked at her apparel. She was wearing a really loose grey shirt, it covered one of her shoulders while the other was revealed, she was wearing a red camisole under, only thing is the strap was not on her shoulder, but it fell to the side of her arm. Her hair was messily tied back, he did find it cute on her. Her glasses were fixated on the bridge of her nose. What disturbed him the most was that she was wearing shorts. Black short shorts, America looked away. "If it's okay with you…" he finished. At this he watched Alice fix her glasses up and stood up. Alfred wished she didn't, her shirt's length proved to be long enough to make her look like she wasn't wearing any shorts. She got in from him and lowered herself to his level, she hugged her legs close to her chest and looked at Alfred.

"You" she said as she poked his forehead. " Shouldn't scare yourself so much." as she stood up and began to collect her paper works.

"Where are you going-"

" America do you want me to sleep in your room or not?" she said. At this Alfred stood up and opened the door.

" Thanks England!" he said as he rushed down the hall to his room. England closed the door and followed America into his room.

Alice sat down on the floor, she managed to organize her paper works onto Alfred's bedroom floor. Her hair was still messily tied back and she looked at all her paperwork. Suddenly the boy on the bed that her back was leaning on moved and breathed down her neck.

"England" he whined.

"What? I'm here! So just go to sleep you twat" she said not taking her eyes away form her paperwork.

"It's a bit too bright!" he whined as he hugged the poor pillow. Alice let out a sigh.

" America, I'm doing some paper work okay? It's going to take me at least another hour or so-"

" But Eeeeeengggllllaaaaannndddd" America whined. " It's tooooo bright!" Alice sighed and gathered her papers into a neat pile and stood back and walked to his desk. She placed her glasses on top of the pile and walked over to the light switch and flipped it off. She then walked (stumbling one a book he left on the floor) to his bed and laid down next to him.

Alice laid down, her back facing Alfred. She tried to sleep but every time she managed to close her eyes she would feel America sit up in fear, or jump or scream. Alice dealt with it for an hour until she finally sat up and pinned Alfred by his wrist.

" Listen, there's no such thing as ghosts okay? Will you calm down-"

" There's not such thing as fairies either" he said.

" And you just killed one you git" she said. 'Hope it's not Lily' she thought. She released her hold on his wrist and laid down facing him. She brushed a lock of hair that was blocking her view of his eyes. She let out a sigh and turned around.

"Don't" Alfred said as he instinctively pulled Alice into an embrace. He felt her tense up, he looked up at her, and their faces were way too close for both of their sakes. Alice looked down and relaxed.

"I'm not leaving stupid" she said smiling she hugged him back, the way she used to back when he was a colony. Alfred wished that he saw her eyes, Alice was thankful that he couldn't. Alice closed her eyes as she buried her face into the top of his head, into the golden strands that would blind her in broad day light. Her eyelids covered her reminiscing eyes, full of want, longing, and sadness. She tightened her grip around him and began to hum a lullaby. At this she felt Alfred pull her down and looked at her straight in the eyes.

" I'm not a baby anymore, geez" he said. Their roles switched as Alfred embraced her and pulled her close to him. 'So stop looking at me with those eyes. The Alfred in your mind is gone' he thought. He looked down and found her fast asleep. ' At least you fell asleep, this is why you suck at consoling me when I'm scared, you always leave me awake.' he thought. He looked down at her and planted a small kiss on he forehead. He buried his head onto the top of her ash blonde hair. As soon as she felt his lips leave her forehead, and as soon as she felt him bury his head onto the top of her head, she opened her eyes and hugged him closer.

* * *

**I will try my best to keep a weekly update, but I can tell you right now that this is going to be a very busy week for me, so I'll try to update as fast as i can and as soon as I can. please review! n_n **


	8. Her Nightmares

**Disclaimer: Aph does not belong to me **

**sorry for the late update, I'm trying to keep this weekly and thankyou for reading this far. As always my grammar sucks, and if there is any needed explanation please just send me a mail.

* * *

**

A small girl looks out into the waters. She's never been anywhere but her homeland. A man went by her side, he was a human.

"who knows where that water will lead you." he said. The little girl looked up at him.

" do you mean that there's other one's like me and Alba?" she asked. The man looks at her and smiled. "yes that could mean that there's others like you" the small girl smiled. She knew that she wouldn't be alone, just her Alba, Ireland, and Wales.

The setting suddenly changed, it was raining, dark, people around the small girl were dying, men falling from fatal wounds, while women and children ran for their lives. The little girl watched, she had no weapon to hold, the men didn't want her to hold any. Suddenly a man grabbed her, as he did she was able to grab a small pointed stone. She stabbed the man, making him drop her. She started run, jumping over dead bodies, suddenly something was thrown at her, several spears hit her, her legs mainly. She falls, unable to move, suddenly she was picked up again by the same man.

" I told you not to harm her!" he yelled. He lifted her up to see her face " I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to harm you." what the man said made no sense to her, she was not familiar with his language. As he began to walk away she screams out to her brothers and sister, although they seemed to be in pain. Slowly she lost sight of them in the heavy fog.

She was held by the man, she was squirming, the men already treated her wound, it had stopped bleeding. Suddenly the boat was docked and the man that held her stood up. She heard the man talking to someone, suddenly the man knelt down, revealing two silhouettes in front of her. There she saw two people, all looking at her with disgust and disagreement. One had blue eyes and blonde hair, much brighter than her ashy tone. The other has brown and slightly darker shade of green eyes than hers, behind them were two other people, a but younger than her, both had weird curls.

"Hispania, Gaul, Romano, Italy meet your new "sibling" " he said, as soon as he said that word the faces of the two older boys contorted with disgust and disapproval.

" no, I will not accept a barbarian as my sister!" the blonde said, suddenly the brown haired boy interfered.

" Another victory grandfather? Congratulations, but another barbarian country?"

" Now Hispania I expect you to take care of this little boy..or girl.., you too Gaul. it's your sibling now." With that she was left with the four boys, she looked at the water, her land is across that water, she just needed to get back.

The scene suddenly changed again, this time it was filled with gunpowder and war. The two boys from the other setting were present, although they were older and matured much like her. The blonde one won in a war against her, taking her prisoner, making her do whatever he wanted. Suddenly she was out of the place, and instead she was on a pirate ship going on war against the brown haired boy. Suddenly she was in a field with a small blonde boy, blue eyes looking up at her, filled with wonder and amazement. The little boy begged her not to go, not to leave him, but she left needing to go.

The setting again changed, to a setting she didn't want to remember. It was cold and rainy, she faced four countries, she recognized three. She stood there rifle in hand, so did they. The youngest of them was in the front, the other three behind him. All of them, a sea of blue, looked at her. With a rifle pointed at her he said.

" I want freedom after all" at saying this her body shook with grief and sadness. She knew she couldn't fight anymore, not with all of them going against her. She closes her eyes, as she knows that another nation was watching the whole thing close by. She opens her eyes, staring at the blue eyed boy. His eyes that were full of welcome when she arrived was replaced by seriousness and motivation. She managed to make her green eyes convey the message of hate and disgust. She looked at the nations behind him, all determined to win and become victors of the war. She sent them a glare full hate, and then she looked back at the boy.

"Did you hear me? I said I want freedom aft-"

"I heard you the first time" she finally said. She analyzed his tone; cold, demanding, harsh. Then she looked at his face-emotionless, stern. She looked at him hoping for him to see the fake façade she set up in front of him, but alas the boy failed to see it.

" I heard you the first time, I don't need you to repeat yourself, America" she said, the last word left her throat dry, her eyes just begging to let the hot tears fall, he looked at him, with the façade of hate. " I won't let that happen" she said. "_I won't let that happen"_ she said again in a cold stern tone, she began to charge. In reality she was charging towards a rebelling teen, who wanted freedom from her 'oppressive' rule, but in her eyes, she saw a small boy wearing a white robe with a small red ribbon on the collar…

Alfred woke up with someone screaming. There in his arms was Alice sitting up, her hands holding the sides of her heads, her eyes shut closed and crying. Alfred sat up tried to embrace her. "Hey are you okay? Alice-" at this Alice turned to him and shrieked. She pushed herself away from him and fell onto the floor. Alfred was surprise, she had never acted this way before.

" PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" she exclaimed. She pulled her arms up and covered her head. "I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO-…I- I-I - JUST.." she kept backing up until she hit the wall. America was stunned, England has never done before…well not in front of him. America rushed and turned the room lights on and looked for Alice's phone. Luckily she left it with her pile of paper works. He grabbed it and went through her phone. First he called Wales, he didn't answer, then Ireland, she didn't answer. He reluctantly called Scotland and hoped that he wouldn't answer the phone, and gladly he didn't. America sighed, who else can he call he looked over to the flustered England. He kept scrolling through her recent contacts and found "Northern Ireland" he looked at Alice again and pressed the call button. He waited, but before the second ring could finish someone picked up.

"hello?"

" Hey uhm Northern Ireland right?"

"Who are you and what have you done to my sister?"

" Woah dude! Calm down…it's America! And as for England, well she had a nightmare.."

" Give her the phone!" the voice exclaimed. America tried to give Alice the phone but she would just tremble and shake. He heard Northern Ireland scowl when he heard Alice say:

"I'M SORRY ALBA! I DIDN'T MEAN TO- PLEASEEEE, DON'T HIT ME!"

" Damnit America! Put me on speaker!" he demanded. America moved the cellphone away from his ear.

"Okay dude, you don't need to yell" at this he put Northern Ireland on speaker. As soon as Alice heard his voice she began to talk in Irish Gaelic. He heard Northern Ireland sigh,

"America, if you would be so kind-"

" I'm leaving the room" America said as he heard Northern Ireland.

" Thank you"

Alfred sat at the foot of the door, hugging the same old pillow he had, he took out his phone and began to dial France's phone number. It took him seven tries until the Frenchman answered.

" What do you want Amerique?" an angry Francis yelled through the phone, at this Alfred winced and put his phone away from his ear, he could still hear Francis clearly. " it's one fifteen in the morning! What could you possibly need at this time of hour?"

"Men Francis, chill will you?"

" **what do you need?**" Francis said, he was mad, Alfred can't blame him, he disturbed the man from his sleep.

" Ali-I mean England is crying" at this Francis went silent, Alfred heard a sigh through the phone.

" so she really was sleeping over your place" he said.

" took you long enough to realize" Alfred said.

" listen mon cher, I swear if you're the one who made her cry I will-"

" I didn't do anything"

" then why is Alice crying?" Francis asked, Alfred really didn't like it when Francis called England "Alice". it always showed how worried the Frenchman was, and how much he really cared about her. Alfred sighed.

" she's dreaming about the revolution I guess."

" the American Revolution?"

" yes Francis, what else is there she could cry about?"

" Seven years of War" France said. Alfred eyebrows furrowed.

" why would she cry about the French and India-"

" never mind that mon cher, has she talked to anyone?"

" yeah, she's talking to Northern Ireland right now"

" well it is eight nineteen there right now"

"talking to him in Irish Gaelic"

"….. that's pretty bad."

" exactly, Ali-England-"

" you can call her 'Alice' if you want to Amerique"

" fine, Alice doesn't talk in her old language unless she's really distraught or something"

" then that means that her dreams aren't just about the American Revolution"

" Could be, I didn't know her when she was just starting out as a country, I don't know what hardships she faced…"

" it's okay, Alice will open up soon, if not William [Wales] will tell us a gist of it." France assured him. " now is she alone? It's not advisable to leave her alone when she's in that kind of mental state"

" no, I'm outside the door, listening, you know watching out" at this Francis sighed, he could hear him turn to his side.

" mon cher I think it's best if you keep your distance from her, for now."

" then who will.."

" let her brothers take care of it, let Mathew take care of it too, after all I can't help, Spain can't either"

"Spain?"

" that is another story mon cher, well that's all I could help you with, I have to go to sleep you know, I will call someone to go there and help you, give them 30 minutes "

" okay, thanks man, I don't owe you anything"

" hm" with that Francis hung up, and all Alfred could do was listen to Alice's little sobs.

* * *

**thank you for reading! reviews are always welcome! xD chapter nine is edit right now. thank you! and any questions on Spain's involvement...it will be revealed soon! n_n**


	9. Visitors

**disclaimer: I don't own APH**

**I know I said that I'll do a weekly update, but when I was editing this, it just needed to be published. anyways! Super Bowl Sunday! my neighborhood is about to be uber loud. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and reviews are always welcome!

* * *

**

Alfred sat on the foot of his bedroom door. As he hung up on France he listened closely to Alice and her brother (from their voice) talking. Slowly he heard Alice transition from Irish Gaelic, Latin, Old English, and then English. He let out a sigh knowing that Alice is little bit better now. He leans against the cold wooden door and began to think about her claims.

"Why would she be so-" before he could finish the sentence out loud the door behind him opened. He tumbled back, but his shoulder blades met soft, small warm hands. He looked behind him and saw Alice, her hair down, some clinging to her face, her eyes had small red rims around them and he looked down as she sniffled.

He looked away and felt Alice pushed him away, not to get away from him, but to get him back on his feet. As soon as he regained his balance, he stood up and with one quick motion he picked her up, her waist on his shoulder, and he could feel her hit his back in protest. Alfred admits, he doesn't like carrying Alice like this, but it was convenient for him at the time, given the bridal/princess style will give her too much freedom. He laid her down gently on his bed, and hovered over her.

" Do I want to know what happened?" he asked. At this Alice pushed him sideways, making him fall next to her, but she turned around to face away from him.

" Just another dream…" she said.

" What is it about?" he asked.

" Hey America" she began. America sensed a changed of topic, so he tried to say something, but Alice was just a master with her diction. " What did I say?" she asked. America looked at her, " Conner (Northern Ireland)….he said I was acting like it was the early days…" she trailed off trying to shut out any memories from her childhood. At this she felt the American hover over her.

" You were pleading and scurrying and trembling"

" And what did I say?"

" You were screaming to not hit you" he said. "Honestly, what happened to you when you were….uhm"

"Little? it's nothing, nothing but the past, that's it" she said.

" But England! These things are bugging you! Maybe you just need to talk to someone-"

" Belt up America, please" she said. At this Alfred gave up hugged her close to him.

"Fine" he pouted. As soon as Alice fell asleep, there was a door bell. America cursed under his breath, he slowly got up and made sure that England wouldn't wake up. He walked in the dark hallway (which frightened him) and turned the lights on. America could hear the two people outside, he opened the door and saw Romano trying to run away from Spain. As soon as the door opened Spain gave America a smile.

" Uh…Hi…what can I do for you at this late hour?" America asked. Spain looked at him and showed that Romano was carrying some groceries.

" Francis called me, he told me about her condition, Romano wants to make a soup to make her feel better!" he exclaimed.

"NO I DON'T YOU STUPID! GEEZ" Romano exclaimed. America mentally face palmed. Sure he makes a lot of noise, but for crying out loud it was 2 in the morning and the neighbors are well into their sleep. America let them in the house.

"I hope you don't mind Lovi using your kitchen" Spain said, taking his shoes off before he entered the living room.

"No I don't mind, here have a seat" America offered. Spain sat onto the recliner and looked at America.

"Did we disturb your sleep?"

" Nah, I couldn't sleep anyways, England was, well.. being England" he said.

" Dreaming again?"

"Yeah, geez I don't know what to do anymore!"

"Leave that to Portugal, he'll find a way" Spain said. America looked at Spain. Yeah he knew that Portugal and England had good ties, but for some reason when Spain said "he'll find a way" the Spaniard's twinkling eyes mellowed down. The two nations sat there in silence, trying to engage in a little chat that was miserably failing. Suddenly they heard a door open and close. Out of the little hallway came Alice. She was scratching her eyes. She stretched and yawned and looked at America. Spain looked at her in disbelief. There she was, England, the embodiment of England, Alice, the Alice that would dress all formal and ladylike. And yet there she was wearing a loose grey shirt, the grey shirt failed to cover one of her shoulder exposing some skin, her red camisole covered her torso, and for Pete's sake, the shirt was too long it made her look like she wasn't wearing any shorts.

Finally Alice stopped scratching her eyes. She began to look around. She suddenly snapped to her senses when she heard Spain.

" Dios mio, Inglaterra que llevas puesto (what are you wearing?)?" at this Alice's eyes widened. She looked over at the recliner and found Spain staring at her. She then looked at America.

" What are they- no what is he doing here?" she exclaimed.

"Uhm…visiting"

" On behalf of France" Spain finished. At this Alice ran back into Alfred's room. America looked at Spain, who in return looked away blushing. 'Dios mio! I haven't seen her wear anything that revealing! Even when we were dating! America'

"YOU LUCKY BASTARD!" he suddenly said out loud. At this America jumped in his seat, he remembered Alice's stories of when Spain was mad, and it was not pretty.

" What did I do?" he exclaimed. Seeing Alfred all stunned reminded Spain where he was. He put a hand over his mouth and looked at America. That same hand traveled to the back of his head and began to scratch it.

" what I mean is that you must've waited for ages to get Inglaterra to go sleep with you"

"Dude…England and I don't go out" Alfred said. At this Spain looked at him and began to scratch the back of his head.

"oh…..well….you're lucky in general…Inglaterra doesn't like to show that much skin….." he said.

" How would you know?" America asked. " Wait, what did you and Alice do back in the day anyway? France says that you can't help her, yet he called you to help her…and she muttered your name when she was with me" at this Romano looked out of the kitchen and said.

" That's because Spain and England use to go o-" at this Spain ran to Romano and hugged him.

" YOU'RE SOOO CUTE WHEN YOU COOK LOVI!" he exclaimed. At this America felt his left eyebrow twitch up.

"uhm what were you saying Lovino?"

" He was saying that you should check on Inglaterra!" Spain said in a hurry pushing Romano into the kitchen.

"Okay?" Alfred said as he stood and walked down the hall. He tried to turn the knob on his door and found that it was lock. He knocked.

" Hey England! What's the big idea? Aren't you being, I don't know, Rude for locking me out of my own room?"

"BELT UP YOU GIT! WHAT IS SPAIN AND ROMANO DOING HERE?" she yelled through.

" Romano is cooking you some soup, can you just come out already?" he said.

"….NO"

" c'mon what's the big idea England? You're acting like a teenager who just saw her ex-boyfriend-" at this America paused. '….could that be why Alice and Spain don't get along?' he thought. At this the door unlocked and opened. As soon as the door opened, America nearly fell forward, but he caught himself using the door frame. He watched as Alice walked outside of his room and stomped her way to the kitchen. America watched her and followed her to the kitchen. There he Spain hugging her, and she just stood there with a pout on her face. ' who knew, a pout on your face is pretty cute.' he thought. At this Spain let her go and gave her to Romano, who in return lead Alice to the kitchen. At this Spain's expression changed from a 'doting' caretaker to a serious expression.

" Is there any place where we can talk in private?" he asked America in a low whisper. America nodded and lead Spain to a small room.

* * *

**thankyou for reading! please leave a comment/review, and if you have any questions just pm me. Also if you have any requests, just tell me and I will gladly get to that.**


	10. The AngloSpanish relations

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me.**

**Thank you to all of you who left a review/comment! you guys are awesome and again thank you! I will have a Valentine's theme for Hetalia, anyways! again thank you for reading! and review/ comments are always welcome! please excuse the grammar error

* * *

**

America lead Spain to a small room that separated His room from the guest room. He sat behind his desk and put his foot on it. Spain let out a small chuckle as he sat on the chair opposite of Alfred.

" If she sees you doing that she'll kill you" he said.

" What did you want to talk about?" Alfred asked.

" What did France tell you?" Spain said. " About me and Alice?" America wanted to hit Spain for saying England's human name.

" he just said that you wouldn't be helpful, I don't even know how you got into the topic really."

" why do you think she cried?"

" I don't know, the revolution maybe, I just don't know."

" What did France say?"

" uhm, the French and Indian War"

" there you go, that's how I got into the conversation." he said. At this America looked at Spain with questioning eyes.

" How would you get into the conversation that way? I mean I know that you helped France during the French and Indian War….but why would you-"

" did you know Alice's last name was going to change into Fernandez ( or Hernandez)?" he began. At this America nearly fell off his chair.

" Wait, WHAT!" he asked. Spain let out a laugh.

" I'm guessing Alice never told you" he said as he leaned onto America's desk.

* * *

Romano made Alice sit on the chair across from him. At this Alice's head was down and she barely let any eye contact appear between them.

" I'm sorry" she began. At this Romano jumped and looked at her.

" Sorry for what!" he exclaimed. "you of all people usually don't apologize"

" I must be interrupting your quality time with Spain" she said, not letting her head go up. At this Romano looked at her.

" You know he still loves you right?" he said looking away. At this Alice's head went up and looked up at Romano.

" No, that's a lie, he loves you" she said.

" No, I've seen him, every time it's September 3, he would look all gloomy." he said.

" Silence," she said as she looked down and then out of the kitchen. " he loves you Romano, I can tell, don't doubt him, he's stupid." at this Romano stood up and checked on the soup, he returned with a bowl of soup.

" Eat" he said. "You need to eat."

" Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked, not bothering to lift the spoon.

" Because no matter how awful your cooking was, I can't help but remember when you were nearly my mother, how much you cared about me and how much you tripped when I get sick. I've seen your worry face every time one of your colonies are sick, yet you don't let them worry about you when you're sick"

" That's because I'm hated by most of you" she said.

" So you know that you're hated" he said.

" been" she said. At this Romano grabbed the spoon and got some soup.

" thank you" he silently said. At this Alice looked at him, now that she thinks about it, Romano is more scared of France than he is of England. She smiled and took the spoon from him.

" If it will make Little Lovino happy" she said as soon as she began to eat. Romano closed his eyes and saw a similar scene. In this scene he was a small boy, in the usual cleaning clothes, and across from him was Alice, her hair braided and wearing the clothes that Spain gave her. Romano had caught a bad cold and Spain did not want to leave him, but he had important government meetings. So England went over to watch over the small Southern Italian country. As Romano ate the soup, Alice told him about stories of knights and other things. Romano would get so distracted that he forgot that he was eating. It was only after that when he found out that Alice ditched a meeting with her government to take care of him.

" You always think about others" he said silently.

" Excuse me what?" he heard. At this Romano opened his eyes and realized that he was still with Alice.

"chigi!…I mean nothing!" he said looking down as he again, began to get lost in memories.

* * *

America listened intently on Spain's explanation.

" Woah wait, you mean you and England were together for about a hundred of years? What got her so mad that made her end your engagement?"

" Your revolution" Spain said looking at the walls of the tiny room.

" wait….What? My revolution?"

" She got sick of me going against her every time that she just got tired. I mean love has it's limits, England and I have been fighting since Rome disappeared, it became so natural of me to be against her." he explained. " She just couldn't stand it anymore, _yo la ayudaba a perder_" he finished. At this America's brows raised up.

" I'm sorry what was that?" he asked.

" it meant that me helping you was the final straw for her mi amigo" he said.

" Help me out here" America suddenly said. At this Spain looked at him, it was rare for the American to ask for help.

" What is it?"

" Today in the meeting, England and I had a fight"

" So most of us saw" Spain said.

" England won't tell me why she taxed me all of the sudden"

" Were you really that blind?" Spain then asked. " She should have atleast told you why, I mean I'm in no position to tell you why-"

" France said the same thing, why can't you just tell me?"

" Most of us, who are older than Inglaterra, think that it's one of those matters that you two should talk about, without any interruption or anybody interfering."

" makes no sense-"

" We talked about it, and decided that if you guys talked about it, the bitterness between the two of you would disappear"

" we? Who's 'we'?"

" France, Prussia, basically anyone involved in the Seven Years War and the revolution" Spain said. At this America pinched the bridge of his nose.

" She won't say anything, every time I bring it up she ends up drunk, or pissed, or she manages to find things to do avoid it."

" She is rather difficult" Spain said. "Just hang in there, from the looks of it, England may just crack" he said. "If there's one thing England doesn't like to do, it's showing weaknesses, to anyone, be it past or present" Spain said standing up. "It's getting late, me and Romano should go back to our hotels.

"Wait." America said, grabbing Spain by his arm.

"What is it?"

" Can I ask you something about France?"

" I can't guarantee answers, but sure"

" How come he always knows what to do with Alice..sometimes I feel like they belong together…."

" Jealous?"

" NO I' AM NO-"

"I would understand, I mean Alice does have a troublesome tie with Francis…even when we were going out…I would be jealous" at this Spain looked at America. "you do realize that if she keeps dreaming about the past, she'll isolate herself again?" he said. At this America nodded. England was known to have her small isolation periods, and during those times it would really difficult to get her out of the shell.

"France, Spain, I need to know something about France" America could worry about Alice's habits after he could clear something up. "I've notice something between him and Alice"

"So you have, tell me what you 'saw'"

" It's like they're magnets, completely attracted to each other, but at the same time they can repel each other…just what exactly happened between the two of them? America asked.

"It's none of my business to know, but hell, I can tell you something" at this Spain walked towards one of the bookshelves in the room.

" I can't really say much, I prefer you asking France, but I could tell you right now, that Alice had a relationship with him, I don't really know what happened in the end or major details, but they did have a relationship…multiple times atleast" Spain looked back. "And it's rare for Inglaterra to give second, let alone a third or fourth chance to anyone."

* * *

**thank you for reading! I will update soon! please leave a review/ comment!**


	11. Those from the AngloPrussian alliance

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me**

**beware Slight Prussia x England here, OOC for both ( a little or a lot)**

* * *

"_It is rare for Alice to give someone a second chance, let alone a third or a fourth chance to anyone"_ What Spain said stuck to Alfred's mind the whole time. 'what was France to England? And what is England to France?' he kept asking himself. He would toss and turn, Spain and Romano left and Alice was finally sound asleep. So for the next two hours, America stared at England, he looked at her, how her eyebrows were towards the middle of her head. He caressed her face 'Another nightmare' he thought. With that he hugged England and fell asleep.

America woke up at six in the morning. Honestly he only got about two hours and sleep and when he wrapped his arms around England's waist….or what should be England's waist, he found nothing. He quickly got and up and saw a pillow was in the place on where Alice should be. There was a sticky note on it, it read.

"America ( and yes it did hurt him that she addresses him like that on a sticky note),

You will probably wake up with me gone, don't worry, I'm just taking a small walk, Northern Ireland told me that if I have nightmares I should walk or do something 'peaceful', so please don't worry about me, you can call me though."

* * *

Alice sat on a park bench with a cup of coffee, in her hand. She looked straight toward the trees, trying to sort things through, she brought the hot cup of coffee to her mouth. She really didn't like the coffee, it was bitter and sweet. She held the cup with both her hands, settling it on her bag, which was sitting on her thighs. "just like your attitude" she continued. She lifted her head up and turned her head to see people jog down the little sidewalk. She sighed, looking down again she took out a pocket watch and looked at the time. 7:45. She wanted to hit her head, she left the house so early with nothing to do, and she only brought her bag for notes, and a book. She didn't feel like reading, after all the crying she did the previous night, her eyes were sore, and tired. She again took another sip of coffee, she really didn't like it, she wanted her tea. She drops her head back, she didn't like what she was wearing, it felt out of season for her. It was summer for crying out loud and she was wearing a ¾ sleeve that was tight around the arms. She was wearing jeans and black boots. " this is not what you wear to meetings" she muttered.

" you bet" a voice suddenly jumped in, she looked to her side jumped, nearly dropping her bag and nearly spilling coffee towards the said person. She looked at him in awe, she hasn't seen the man during the world meeting. But then again, he wasn't allowed, he just tagged along, like Peter (Sealand). " what? Am I too awesome for you to say 'hi' or atleast a 'good morning chap'?"

Alice closed her eyes and tried to collect herself. " no Gilbert [Prussia], you actually frightened me" she said, sitting up again, bag on her lap, coffee cup on top. Gilbert sat next to her, he leaned forward, towards the street, his hands intertwined with each other, his lower arm on his lap, propping him up. He looks straight into the street. Alice looked at the man, his hood was covering his head, but his white hair stood out in the day, the sun rays makes it hard to look at it. She looked at his dark navy blue jacket, with two white stripes running down the arms. She looked to where he was looking, which was just the plain old scenery she was looking at a moment ago. She began to relax, she brings the coffee cup up to her mouth as she took a small sip. At this Gilbert looked at her.

" I thought you didn't like coffee" he stated, watching her take a sip from the cup full of coffee. He watches her as she brought down the coffee, both of her hands wrapped around it and carefully placed it on top of her bag. 'she's as graceful as ever' he thought.

" I don't like coffee" she said as the coffee sat on the bag.

" then why are drinking it?"

" because it was the only thing I could find."

" I'm pretty sure some places here sells tea"

" you know I'm picky when it comes to tea"

" yeah"

"What are you doing here anyways Gilbert?"

" I could ask you the same question" he stated as he leaned back onto the bench.

" touché" she said as she brought the cup of coffee back up to take another sip.

" you know if Alfred sees you drinking coffee-"

" bloody hell" Gilbert turned his head to face her as she says the two words.

" what was that for?"

" I forgot something at his house, it's for the swimming party or whatever" at this she heard Gilbert take his phone out and started to dial a certain phone number. "Are you calling Al-"

" nope" Gilbert interrupted. " I'm texting West, I forgot about that swimming party". One of Alice's eyebrows twitched up, she looked at the Prussian man. " you're serious?"

" yes I'm serious" at this, Gilbert turned his body away form Alice, trying to cover his cellphone.

" you liar!" she said raising her voice. "You're texting Alfred aren't you? You're reminding him- give me that!" she said reaching for his phone. At this Gilbert jerked away, stretching his arms out away form Alice.

" Damnit woman, how would you know if I'm lying?"

" because you're a damn party animal you git! And you wouldn't forget a party, you would go even if you weren't invited!" she said, still reaching out to get his cell.

" AHA! I beat you! My awesome self just sent the message!" at this Alice just let her body fall, knowing that getting out of the swimming party was now impossible. Her upper body landed right on Gilbert's lap, her lower half was still in a sitting position, except her right leg wasn't touching the bench, her bag is now on the space between her and Gilbert, the coffee, still on the bench, no spill. Gilbert looks down to see that Alice's upper body was basically on his lap, he placed one hand over her ash blonde hair and began stroking it, combing it. As he comb her hair with his hands, Alice relaxed, letting her upper body lay on Prussia's lap, she closes her eyes and mutters "I hate you" to Gilbert. Gilbert in return, smiled, ( she didn't see it though) and just kept combing her hair " I'm too awesome for you that's why" he retorted. "shut up you twit" she said, as soon as she said that she heard an "Ahem" being coughed to get their attention. Both of them tore away where their eyes were gazing, they looked in front of them to see Switzerland and Liechtenstein.

* * *

**thank you so much for reading! leave a comment/review!**


	12. the secret she holds, the one he knows

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me.**

**the slight Prussia x England continues again, sorry for the OOC for the two**

* * *

Alice quickly got off Gilbert and sat up, bringing her bag up to her lap and the cup of coffee on top of it. Gilbert sat back, his hand on his face, hiding his apparent blush.

"Ah, good morning Switzerland, Liechtenstein" Alice said, smiling as she scratch the back of her head. Liechtenstein was behind Switzerland, " Good morning Alice" she said in a soft voice.

" you guys wanna sit? There's a bench behind this one" Gilbert said a thumb pointing behind him. Liechtenstein nodded, leading her older brother to go around the two old nations. Alice eyed the way Liechtenstein lead her "brother", they were holding hands, and Switzerland followed, protectively around her. The four nations sat in total silence, waiting for time to pass by.

" lovely weather today isn't it brother? Perfect for swimming" Alice heard Liechtenstein say.

" about that Lili, I want you to stay with me when were there, who knows what _they_ will do" Switzerland said.

"okay" she said. Alice closed her eyes, and opened them, she looked to her left side to see Gilbert starring at her. " yes Gilbert?" she asked.

" nothing, I was just thinking"

" that's rare of you" she retorted.

" Alice, I'm worried" Gilbert said, looking directly at her, the man was comical most of the time, arguing with America on who's more 'awesome'. At this, Lili and Vash tilted their head toward the two behind them.

" you? Worried? Has hell froze over?" she asked, laughing lightly as she took a sip of coffee.

" How's Herida? (wound)" at this, Alice's eyes opened wide, she brought the coffee cup down as she double over, coughing. After her coughing session, Alice lifted her head up, looking at Gilbert." you have to bring that up when I'm drinking?" she asked. She hated the burning feeling in her throat, she sat up as her left hand abandoned the coffee cup, traveling towards her waist. There she pressed on a scar, she closed her eyes, remembering how she got it and opened it back up, looking at Gilbert.

" Herida's okay, been acting weird but you know how it is, _she_ acts up time to time" By the words of "she" Lili's [Liechtenstein] and Vash's [Switzerland] eyes widened, they listened closely.

" I see, so what are you gonna tell everyone today about Herida?"

" excuse me?"

" The beach party Alice, you're going to be wearing a two piece, it will show" at this Alice looked away from Gilbert, she found her left hand making it's way to the back of her head to scratch it.

" uhm, good question."

" no one else knows?"

" only you know about Herida"

" I see" Gilbert said, he looked behind him, to find a Swiss man was staring at him, Alice did the same, only she had Liechtenstein staring at her. Both of their eyes went wide, Gilbert turned around and turned his face away from Alice, he covered his blushing face away from Alice. Alice reciprocated the same action, she turned her whole body away from Gilbert, looking down at the cup of coffee on her bag, she stared at her reflection. Even though the coffee gave off the sepia effect, Alice could tell that she was blushing. ' how could I forget that Lili and Vash were here? Now they're probably wondering and they might ask the other countries about my ties with Gilbert, what a great morning this has been for you _Great Britain' _she thought, biting her bottom lip.

Lili tapped Alice's shoulder lightly. Alice looked behind to see a blushing Lili.

" Yes Lili?" she asked.

" uhm, may I ask you a question uhm.."

" you can call me Alice" Alice replied, in a hush tone, matching Lili's.

" Alice, when did you and uhm.."

" you can call him Gilbert" Alice said taking another sip of coffee, she really wanted to throw it away, but I would've been a waste of money.

" when did you and Gilbert start going out?" at this, Alice choked swallowing her coffee. She began another cough session, only this time Lili went on her knees on the bench and began to pat her back. Lili looked behind her to find Vash and Gilbert staring at her. She smiled and nodded, turning back to Alice.

" Me and Gilbert are not going out" she heard Alice say in a hoarse whisper.

" then why were you on his lap?" Lili asked innocently. Alice sat back up, she wiped a trail of coffee on the bottom of her mouth with her sleeve, she knew it was not lady like, but hell it was bugging her. " I was trying to stop him from doing something" she said, Lili looked at her.

" but you looked so relaxed when he was combing your hair with his hand" Alice turned away, hiding another blush from the small girl. " that was just a 'moment' you could say"

" I see" Lili said, backing off, sitting down.

Gilbert turned his head when he heard Alice having another coughing fit. He was about to reach out to her, until Lili kneeled on the bench and patted Alice's back. Gilbert put his hand down, it formed a fist as it hit the cold bench space between him and Alice. He looked behind him to find Vash starring at Lili.

" Worried there Vash?" he whispered, causing Vash to jump slightly. Vash looked at him.

" a bit"

" hm."

" Listen, Prussia"

" what is it?_ Switzerland_?" Gilbert asked.

" What are your relations with England? And what is this "Herida"?" Vash asked.

" I have nothing to do with Alice, no relationship what so ever with her. As for "herida" I have no business in telling what it is, it's Alice's" Prussia said looking away. " It's her business" he repeated with a sigh. Suddenly they heard a ringtone, at first Lili thought it was hers because she heard " God Save our gracious queen" but when she checked her phone, it was nothing. She looked behind her to find a paler Alice. She was staring at the phone and pressed the end call button. She took a gulped down a big sip of coffee, keeping her phone in her left hand. Gilbert turned towards her.

" Who the hell was that Alice? Alfred?"

" no, someone worst" as soon as she said that her phone began to ring again, people were looking at her, she couldn't blame them, Great Britain's national anthem was being played as a ringtone in public, in_ America_. Again Alice skin went pale, she released a heavy sigh and finally answered the phone.

" Alba?" at this, Lili saw Gilbert shift in his seat. She looked at Alice, who's skin went from fair to pale, just talking on the phone. Vash eyed the three suspiciously, he grabbed Lili's hand just incase she needed something. Gilbert looked at Alice in a worried fashion. The three nations listened to Alice's conversation.

" No Alba, no he did not do anything. SKYE. I'm telling you right now that he didn't do anything. Where am I? I'm in a park, why? Conner told me to take a walk. I'm fine, my eating habits are okay, yes I'm perfectly fine. I'll be home soon, it's only the second day you twit, yes I'll be there in about 3 to 4 days, stop worrying will you? Go get drunk, actually don't that's a bad idea. I don't know. I don't know when these nightmares started, honestly it just happened for one night and it kept going. Skye. You don't need to beat the living hell out of someone, I'm fine, alive, and breathing. .. SKYE. SKYE. ALBA. Please please calm down, I'm perfectly fine, and yes know Irene, is here, I know, I know go to her if I'm troubled. Skye, I need to go, I have company." at that Alice hung up, letting out a sign. She looked to her left to find everyone looking at her.

" I'm guessing that was Scotland" Gilbert said, staring at Alice's tired face expression

" yeah, Apparently Conner told him what happened"

" What did happen?" Gilbert asked, demanding an answer.

" Nothing, just my diet being weird and all, hardly anything that should cause a great deal of attention." she said, shifting on her seat. Gilbert looked at her, he cautiously moved his hand towards her. He softly pulled her head toward his shoulder, Lili's and Vahs's eyes widened. Alice began to flail "Gilbert what are you trying t-"

" if you're sleepy I'll let you sleep on my shoulder" at this Alice looked down, she eased onto his shoulder, scooting her whole body towards him.

" why?"

" 'cuz I'm awesome like that" he retorted, smiling, he knew he killed the mood, but he didn't care, he just worried about the small European nation, he does know how it feels to 'loose' a 'brother'.

* * *

**again thank you so much for reading! as always leave a comment/review! also pm me if you have any questions and concerns!**

***'Herida' means 'wound' in Spanish. This little thing will be explained later**


	13. His thoughts, their actions

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me**

**I haven't been apologizing about my grammar lately, so for the last two and this, one I'm soo sorry for my sucky grammar. All I can right now is that writer's block has gotten me, but do not fear! I'll manage to update this weekly! As always thank you to those to left a review/comment. pm me if you have any questions/ concerns. All reviews/comments are welcome.**

**slight Prussia x England still continues **

* * *

America hid a frown as he arrived at the beach. Sure, other nations were there before him, but he had to get things. And no, the reason why he's frowning is not because the day went because of what's going on right in front of him. When he arrived at the beach he saw Prussia pushing Alice into the lady's room. He heard her say. "IF YOU DON'T CHANGE I'M GETTING FRANCE!" he frowned when he heard her respond "BELT UP GILBERT! FINE I'M GOING TO CHANGE"

'what is France to her?' America thought. He grabbed the umbrella, a couple of chairs and towels and walked towards the spot that Canada drew a square on. When Alice walked out of the lady's room, America could not help but blush. "damn, Spain was right, red did good look on her" he said. For some reason America wanted to cover Alice, he wanted to grab a big jacket and just make her wear it. He shook his head and that's when he wished that he didn't let Alice go with Gilbert. When he looked back he saw Gilbert hug Alice from behind, and to his surprise she wasn't resisting.

"They're pretty close huh?" a soft voice said behind him. He looked back and saw Lichtenstein behind him. She was holding on to a small swim ring. America smiled and looked at Alice. "They sure are" he said. He hated to admit it, but he was jealous, jealous that Gilbert can hold Alice and not make her look like she's in pain. Suddenly Lili screamed. America looked and found her soaking wet, he then look around and saw Denmark with a water gun. He was then shot with water as Vash came from behind. He ran towards Lili and grabbed her arm and gave her an extra water gun.

" You okay?" he asked her. She nodded and smiled. America smiled, but then he heard screaming. He looked at the sound's direction. He clenched his fist at what he saw. There he saw Gilbert, carrying Alice bridal style sprinting towards the water.

"GILBERT I SWEAR IF TOSS ME TO THE WATER-" that when Gilbert threw her in to the water, he then dived into it and came back out of the water and caught Alice in his arms.

"See? Wasn't that fun!" he exclaimed. At this his chin met Alice's hand. She was pushing his close face away form her and she screamed.

"I SWEAR IF YOU TRY THAT AGAIN YOU POMPOUS TWIT AND I WILL BEAT YOU-" Alfred's attention was then directed to the person behind him. He looked back and saw France.

"they're close aren't they?" he asked.

" who?" America asked faking a smile. France looked at him and gave out a sigh.

" Gilbert and Alice mon ami, Gilbert and Alice" he said. That's when America knew he can show his true feelings.

" What can we do? At least he's got her smiling, I mean…according to you we can't help her…." He said as he sits down on the ground. France let out a small chuckle.

" My, my, are you giving up?" he asked. America shook his head.

" No, I just want what's best for her….. And if it's Gilbert then.." 'I'll let her be..' his thoughts finished. Alfred sat down for another five minutes, he watched Prussia and Alice interacting with each other. He closed his eyes and remembered his little conversation with Lili.

* * *

America paced around the room, he was thinking. It was fifteen minutes before the meeting and Alice is still not present. He tried to call her cell but for reason she wouldn't answer. He wasn't paying attention to his surrounding when he bumped into someone. He looked down and saw Lili. He helped her up and said sorry.

" uhm.." Lili started.

" You can call me Alfred or America Lili" America said as he messed with her hair. He looked around and saw Vash watching

" Mr. America, I was wondering, what are you worrying about?" America let out a small laugh.

"Thanks for worrying Lili, but It's okay, it's just that England hasn't arrived yet, and she usually arrived before any of us" he said at this Lili nodded.

"Oh! If it's Ms. England you're worrying about I know where she is" Lili said. "although I don't think you should worry" she finished. America raised his left brow.

" Exactly what did you see Lili?" he asked.

" Well, when Vash and I walked around this morning, we found them"

" I'm sorry to interrupt, but who's 'them'?"

" Oh! Why Mr. Prussia and Ms. England!" Lili exclaimed. " If I remembered right, she was laying on his lap…." America nearly dashed out of the place, but he kept his feet planted on the floor.

" Okay, tell me more…"

" They started to talk about 'herida' I don't know what it means, but it sounded like they were talking about a child." America noded. 'A CHILD!' America thought, but he didn't show a face of shock, all he showed was a smile. "Then…" Lili continued with her story. " I asked her if they were going out, and Ms. England said no, and then Prussia let her sleep, using his shoulder as a pillow! They were really cute together, although when we left Ms. England woke up and then Gilbert grabbed her hand and took her to a small café for breakfast"

As soon as Lili finished her story, the double doors opened. America looked over his shoulder and suddenly it felt like time stopped. There were two people who entered. Prussia and England. America was relieved when he saw England, but when he looked, she was on his back.

"What did I tell you? I told you me giving you a piggy back ride and sprinting through New York would be faster than a taxi!" he said smiling. He looked up to try and see Alice. Alice looked down at him and blushed.

" YOU STUPID WANKER!" she yelled. "YOU NEARLY DROPPED ME 10 TIMES AND YOU NEARLY TRIPPED, AND LET'S NOT FORGET HOW MANY TIMES YOU BUMPED INTO PEOPLE!"

" shut it Alice May Kirkland!" Prussia said as he walked into the meeting room. "I'm pretty sure you had fun through the run! If I remember right you were the one laughing! You sounded like you had fun!"

" and yet I was screaming 'GILBERT YOU ANNOYING TWAT STOP RUNNING!'"

" and yet you did nothing to stop me" Gilbert said sticking his tongue out, which almost touched Alice's lips. Apparently the two had no idea where they were, that is until they heard France laughing.

" Look what the love birds brought in!" he exclaimed. At this Alice and Gilbert stopped bickering and looked around them. Gilbert nearly dropped Alice. But America caught her from behind.

"You okay?" America asked her, he made note of how red her face was. She nodded, and stood up and rushed to her seat. Gilbert on the other hand went to Germany, stood behind him, and watched as his brother began to shake his head in disagreement.

* * *

America shook his head when his name was called. There Sealand grabbed his arm and dragged him to the water.

"C'mon America! We're going to have a water fight!" by "we're" America looked in front of him. It was, China, Russia, Denmark, Seychelles, Latvia, Switzerland, and Lichtenstein. " A water fight without water guns?" he asked.

" the water guns are over there da~~" Russia said pointing to where Mathew was setting them up. "it's a first come first serve, so as soon as Canada screams "go" were all going to sprint there and get what ever we can get, America look over and saw that Canada also had some water balloons ready. Before he was about to run to the stash of weapons, he watched as Alice ran in front of him, a big smile on her face. She laughed as she yelled. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME GILBERT!" and then Gilbert passed him running after her.

* * *

**please leave a comment/review! Again thank you for reading!**

*** the sudden closeness of Prussia and England will be explained soon probably in the next chapter or the one after that.**


	14. The Story they didn't tell

**discliamer: APH does not belong to me**

**sorry for the late update, it has been raining where I live...and well it's just the perfect reading weather for me (_Night_ though, was a heart breaking book)..but the rain's side effect for me is usually a WRITER'S BLOCK. ;A; so pardon if this chapter is crappy, I'm trying to recover... ;A; so please leave a comment/ review...pm me to clear up some parts of the story

* * *

**

It was a rainy day again in London. The November sky was dark and grey, hiding the azure sky or the midnight blue sky. Alice Kirkland did not keep track of time anymore. She smiled to herself as she looked around her room. It was dimly lit, a small light coming from her night stand. She let out another laugh as a fairy sat on her shoulder, whispering stories.

" I must be soo pathetic right now" she said loudly and she lifted her arm. She shifted to her side and flinched. That's when the mint bunny came. He lightly hugged Alice's bandaged covered arm. Alice forced a smile. "I'm fine" she muttered. Even though the fairies aren't educated in modern technologies, they knew that when the beeping sound that came from the flashing screen sounds irregular, they had to get Northern Ireland. They worried as Alice's dark eye circles got darker and she got paler. They refused to leave the girl alone, insisting that something may happen. They all sat around her, that is until Conner came into the room with a phone in his hands. Alice turned to her head to him and looked away "I don't want to talk to any-"

" It's Kiku" he interrupted. She quickly turned her head to him, but the sudden movement made her head spin. She covered her face with her left hand. She let out a scowl.

" I'm not talking to anyone with the bloody ECG beeping" she said. Conner shook his head. "We have to keep that on sis" he said urging the phone to her. She looked away.

"You can't keep him on hold Alice"

" Tell him to call later"

"I did"

" Tell him again"

" He's mad" at this Alice looked at her younger sibling.

"mad?" she mouthed. He nodded. She unwillingly held her arm out, Conner gave her the phone. He sat at the edge of the bed and listened to Alice's and Kiku's conversation.

" Hello?" she started.

" Thank heavens" Japan said. " Alice, I want to say good job on 'behaving' during America's party, but I do feel like.."

"Feel like what Kiku?" Alice asked. She tried to masked her raspy voice.

" you're drifting apart again" he said hurriedly. Alice raised a brow.

" What do you mean?"

" I can see it Alice, there's no need to hide it, what's bothering you?"

" nothing Kiku I'm-"

" You've been declining all of our calls" Alice quieted down and thought of the people Japan referred to. She let out a sigh.

" I've been busy-"

" and that has never stopped you from receiving business calls" he interrupted. Conner was right, Kiku was mad.

" What is this about?" she asked, bringing her free hand to the top of her head she then pulled some of her hair. She looked away from Conner.

" you and Prussia" Japan said. " All of the things we've been hearing about that concerns you have been coming from him… quite frankly I'm annoyed"

" Kiku it's nothing to be annoyed about, Prussia has his ways of finding things, he was a cunning nation" she said closing her eyes.

" is that an ECG I'm hearing?" Japan suddenly asked. England grew quite. "England-"

" It's a metronome" she tried to lie. "I've been composing you can say.."

" composing heart beats?" he asked through the phone. England sighed.

" What really happened?" he asked.

" What have you heard?" she asked.

" Like I said I've been hearing things from Prussia, he said that you had a fall, and some of your fine china cut you, I don't think what he told me needs an ecg in the end" Alice bit her bottom lip.

"I just fainted okay? And my brothers panicked and made me stay home, and they also managed to get a portable ecg, and hooked it to me…" she hoped this lie passed.

" are you going to this month's summit? Or are you going to-"

" I'm going this month, Conner just wanted me to stay home during the October summit…"

" Okay, then I guess I'll see you later." at this Alice hung up and turned to her brother and handed him the phone.

" You're going to this month's summit?" he asked her. " You've got to be kidding. Sis, you just got ran over by a speeding car, you stepped onto the road claiming you saw India running to the woods!" at this Alice turned her head.

"That's not the only thing! You claimed to have seen 'Mother' being taken by that man! In the middle of the street!"

"CONNER" Alice screamed out. At this Northern Ireland looked at her.

"What Japan said is right! You are being more distant! You're avoiding Skye, William, Irene….it's not only them it's other nations too, I mean we didn't even know you got ran over until a week before the October summit! What did Canada ever do? What did Aus-"

" CONNER" she yelled again, but this time her hand met her throat, slightly massaging it. " It's nothing…it just feels weird to be around them and-"

" What about me and Prussia huh? And Portugal? Why aren't you-"

" I don't talk to Prussia anymore" she said quietly. At this Conner looked at her.

" I don't get it, why are you doing this? It's so frustrating! You're always keeping your distance!" he paused when he saw her arm bleeding. "and your lovely wound opened again, honestly sis, I hope they see your injuries so they have an idea on what's really going on with you" he said walking out of her to grab some bandages. Alice looked to her side and let out a tear. "I can't tell you" she said.

* * *

America paced around the living room. France sat down on a chair and Mathew on a sofa. In front of them was Japan. He just hung up on Alice…in all actually they all hung up on Alice. She was on speaker.

" A metronome! She thought of a metronome!" Alfred asked.

" Well she did learn how to play the cello back in the 1660's…when she and Spain went out" France said. America glared at him. He shrugged. Japan stood up and looked out the window.

" What could she have done to make her brothers get a portable ecg?" France asked.

" Isn't fainting enough?" Mathew asked. France smiled. "non Canada, Angleterre's brothers wouldn't mind it if she fainted, they'll just watch over her and then prank her after….but for them to stick a machine that monitors one's heart is puzzling…"

" Maybe Scotland isn't involved in this.." Canada said. Japan looked at Canada.

" I do remember her talking about her brothers when we were really close.." Japan started. " she did admit that she hides things from her siblings.." he said.

" That's because you guys don't really know what happened when she was little" a voice said. France looked towards the hallway of his house.

"So you finally decided to wake up and join us Gilbert?"

" Shut up. Not my fault that I had to rush my ass out here to your house at one in the morning….West just wouldn't let me go! I swear he acts like Germania" at this Prussia sat next to Canada. Canada turned to him.

"What do you mean by that we don't know what happened?" Canada. Prussia raised a brow.

"Now I know you guys don't like talking about history, since it's our job to remember it anyway, but France, you haven't told them about Alice when she was I don't know innocent and not as complicated?"

" All he told me was that she was brat, a rebel, and plain rude" America said looking at France. Prussia raised a brow.

" That's all he seriously told you?, What about you uhm…Mathew"

" same, I was really scared of her at first, because pere told me she was mean and cruel" at this Prussia began to laugh. He look over to France.

" C'mon! that's probably the tip of the ice burg of what he ever told you!" he said laughing nearly falling down. Japan, America and Canada looked at Gilbert, and then at France. All France did was shrug. Gilbert wiped a tear off his eye.

" Seriously, that can't be all that you told them, did you ever tell them about the time you went out with her?" he said. At this France's eyes widened.

" C'mon Francis, these kids are far younger than her, and who knows her story better than you?… Well I guess there is Britannia…and Scotland…and Rome…but! Other than that no one knows her story better than you and Spain!" he said. " I mean the only reason why we're so calm and lax about this situation is because we knew her…and how she acted" Prussia said, smiling "And it's not like they have time to go grab a fat ass history book for her history. France wished he could punch him.


	15. The child who didn't show emotion

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me.**

**I'm forcing myself to write...it's usually how I get rid of Writer's block, somehow I would run into something that will get me to get this story going...and I think this chapter is it! thank you for reading..and pardon the grammar. please leave a review/ comment.

* * *

**

Alice waited outside the cold freezing airport in Moscow. She was already wearing a hat, a heavy coat, and her hair was down….yet she could feel her body numbing.

" dammit Russia where are you?" she muttered under her breath. She looked around, "It's been two hours! dammit Conner really? I could've use a cab and just get to his house without issues ..geez.." she said. She began to rub her left arm, trying to get her healing wound warm. She looked around, and still no car had stopped for her.

" I swear if he doesn't come in the next thirty minutes, I'm going to walk to his house.." she muttered. She began to think about it. She pulled out a note from her left pocket and read it.

" England, please wait at the airport! I managed to get Russia to provide you a ride to his house! He said that he will pick you up! Please follow these directions!

- Northern Ireland"

Alice let out a sigh, she thought about, a realization finally hits her. "DAMMIT SKYE!" she yelled. She couldn't believe it, she fell for her older brother's pranks. She let out a loud groan and kicked one of her luggage. A man looked at her, she flashed him a smile and said "sorry" in the best way she can in Russian. She let out a sigh, she did however waited for thirty minutes. Still no car came for her. At this she let out a frustrated sigh. She grabbed both of her luggage, she carried one her right shoulder, and the trolley bag was dragged on by her left. She began her long walk to Russia's house.

* * *

Russia sat in his car. He was getting annoyed. If anything, he wanted to drive full speed, and rush to the airport Alice waited in. His left hand was gripping the steering wheel, that's when his right hand was squeezed by the person who sat in the passenger seat next to him. He looked to his right, China gave him a faint smile.

" Calm down aru" he said softly. Russia shook his head and looked at the road in front of him.

" How can I da?, when England is in Moscow, waiting for probably more than 3 hours….in the freezing temperatures!" he said as he moved forward until his head was resting on the steering wheel. China looked at the road ahead of them.

" You can't help it aru, the snow just made the road and your citizens a bit more cautious today aru" he said, squeezing Russia's hand. Just then they heard a groan from the back of the car. China looked back.

" What's wrong Hong Kong?" he asked.

" It's Mama, she's not answering" he said. This just made Russia groan in frustration.

" If I didn't lose track of time!" he said. As much as Russia disliked England, there was a way with how her younger brother talked to him on the phone…. It reminded him of his little sister Belarus…and how should would be on her knees begging someone to help her brother…that is if he needed it.

After an hour of the annoying driving, Russia, China, and Hong Kong finally reached the airport. Russia told China and Hong Kong to wait in the car as he picks up the small European Nation. He enters the lobby, he looked around, and he saw no small blonde. He went to the front desk and asked the employees.

"Excuse me," he said. " Have you seen a small girl (he raised his hand to about England's height), really light blonde hair, glasses, and green eyes?" he asked, the employee shook her head. He sighed and walked around again, he took his phone out and called her number. It went straight to voicemail. He looked at the phone. He just wanted to leave her, and make her walk. That's when a man lightly tapped his shoulder. He turned around and saw the guard from outside.

" I'm sorry to pry, but is this girl from UK?" he asked. Russia's eyes widened. He nodded. The guard then sighed. "I saw her…about a good hour ago…..she left…walking that way" the guard said, pointing towards the direction to Russia's house. Russia thanked the guard and calmly walked over to out of the airport 'why didn't I see her?' he asked himself 'oh yeah that's right I was too busy looking ahead'. He took his phone out and called Prussia.

* * *

Prussia sat by the window in the guess room. There France, America, Canada and Japan had decided to share rooms. He let out a sigh, France didn't miss this.

" Something bothering you? Don't tell me this is the room that you had when you lived with Russia" he said, getting off the bed. Gilbert laughed and shook his head.

"It's not that Francis, geez" he said, tearing his gaze from outside to the people inside. "I'm just a bit worried" he said. France raised a brow.

" Worried about what?"

" Well, Ivan been gone for about an three hours now, and he hasn't called Natalia, even Toris." he said. Suddenly his phone rang. He looked and shook his head. America, Canada, Japan and France looked at him as he answered the phone.

" Hello?…yeah what do you want?"

" Don't overeact, don't even scream" Russia said through the phone. " If you let _them_ know what's going on, I'm going to kill you"

" Okay, spill" he said.

" We lost England" Prussia almost screamed.

" Wait…mind saying that USING LANGUAGE THAT CAN CLARIFY IT?" he said.

" She left the airport…and now we're looking for her" he said. Prussia froze. 'is she crazy?' he asked himself '…..then again…she claims to see fairies….yeah she's crazy'

" Well fine, I'll leave it up to you" he said as he hung up. He turned around and found that his four roommates have been listening.

" What happened?" France asked.

" Oh nothing, just telling me that they got stuck in traffic" he lied.

* * *

England's legs were about to give up. Her body has been trembling…and her wound on her left arm…isn't doing so well. She covered her face with the scarf she packed, and was now pulling her trolly bag with both hands.

" Damn it Skye, when I get back to our island, you are a dead man" she said. And just her luck, it began to snow again. Her eyes narrowed in irritation. What is the last thing you feel when you die of hypothermia? She asked herself. 'oh yeah…warmth' she then started to think about it. And started to think out loud.

" Maybe it would be better if I die…..Scotland would be free….Wales would be free…France has one less thing to annoy… America has one less person to worry about…Italy has one less person to be scared of…Spain has one less person to hate…Russia has one less thing to worry about when it comes to America…same with China… Japan can stop worrying, maybe Gilbert will get less drunk…what else? My ex colonies can move on, my commonwealth will disappear….and Sealand, yes, Sealand may be his own country" she said softly. Her face was somewhat numb. Numb enough to not notice the tears spilling from her eyes, forming rivers on her cheeks. That's when a car suddenly honked. England turned around as the car stopped behind her. She was about to run, until she saw Russia, jumping out of his car and running towards England. 'well lookie here….maybe you will die here…Russia looks mad' she thought to herself. She stayed where she stood. As soon as Russia got to her he grabbed her left arm she winced as she tried to pull her arm away, but his grip was tight. He was basically dragging her, and as soon as they got to the car, he threw her to the passenger seat, next to Hong Kong. Alice let out a painful groan, and Hong Kong noticed it right away.

" Must you really be rough with her?" he asked as Russia got into the driver's seat. China looked back at him, silently telling him to bite his tongue.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, but I'm mad da~~" he said as he started the car. He looked at the rear view mirror and looked at England.

" Why did you leave the airport?" he asked seriously. Alice looked at him back.

" I thought it was a prank from my brothers-"

" You shouldn't have left the airport anyways, you should've called me to confirm it Where's your phone?" Alice looked away and looked out the windows.

" I don't know-"

" Why is it off?" he asked. China looked at Russia.

" Be more gentle aru" he whispered. Russia ignored his suggestion. Alice didn't respond.

" I've been getting random calls okay? So I turned it off" she said bitterly. At this Russia stopped the car. Alice leaned forward form the momentum and then slammed back to the back of the seat. Russia looked at her.

" Listen. Do you know how many nations are worrying about you because you didn't show up for one summit meeting?"

" Me? Hah, it doesn't matter, all of us gets worried evertime one country suddenly can't make it to a summit, it's not only me." she said. Russia glared at her. Suddenly Alice unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door.

" What are you-" Russia began, he then stopped when he realized what England was planning on doing.

" I'm going to walk to your house what else?" she asked. Russia was about to hit reverse and run her over.

" No you re not going to walk-"

" Russia, I can tell that my younger brother Conner has forced you to unwillingly give me a ride to your house. And I can tell that you really don't want me to stay at your house, so I'll go ahead and walk back to Moscow, get a hotel there, and ride a cab to your house tomorrow for the summit, now if you don't mind, I'll just-" England was then stopped when Hong Kong interjected.

" Mama, please don't just get in the car..please mama" he said. China, England, and Russia's eye's widened. Hong Kong patted the empty seat next to him. "Please mama, I don't want you walking in this snow" he said. England couldn't help but step back into the car. The rest of the ride to Russia's house was silent, all three were surprised that Hong Kong, a child of mystery and silence, just pleaded Alice to stay…showing atleast an emotion.

* * *

**THANK YOU for reading! and please leave a comment/review! **


	16. The Story they didn't tell part 2

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me**

**thank for reading this far! I'm sorry for fulfilling my promise about Prussia involvement! and 'Herida' and Spain and the color red! the next chapter will talk about it! (BECAUSE PRUSSIA GETS TO TALK! and maybe Portugal :DD) please leave a comment/ review. they're all welcome. Pardon the grammar.

* * *

**

"What?" Japan asked. "Hong Kong showed an emotion?" he asked, China nodded.

" Yes aru. It weird….It's rare for him to show emotions aru…." Japan raised a brow.

" What was his reason for tagging along with you here to the summit again?"

" He wanted to see the nations aru"

" there has to be something else" Japan said. He looked at Kaoru. "I'll go talk to him"

* * *

Alice locks the bathroom door. She hastily opened her luggage and took her jacket and shirt off. She looked at her left arm, it started to bleed again. She let out a sigh and took out the first aid kit she had packed. It took her some time, but then she looked at her surroundings, where will she hide the bloody gauze that she replaced? She sighed as she rolled it up, and covered it with tissue and packed it in her first aid kit. As soon as she exited the bathroom, she heard Russia panicking. She smiled, she may be scared of Russia, but she liked his childish voice.

" What? Every room is packed?" he asked everyone. The nations nodded, Alice cleared her throat. Russia looked at her. "England! Sorry we're trying to fix room problems…and well there is no room for you….I'm sorry da" he said. Alice didn't have to pretend a smile. She smiled and shook her head.

" No it's okay Russia, I completely understand, I'll just go back to Moscow and ge-"

" I can share a room with her." a familiar voice said. Everyone turned their head to the voice's direction. There from the far end of the room, sat the personification of Portugal. He has green eyes, and light brown hair, tied into a small ponytail at the base of his head. He smiled and stood up.

" But Portugal…don't you have the room with one bed?" Russia asked. Portugal nodded. He let out a laugh and held a hand out to Alice.

" It's okay, Alice and I shared beds before…when we were small that is" he said. He looked at Alice. "Right?" he asked her. She let out a laugh and nodded. Russia sighed and nodded.

" As long as she gets a room" he said. He walked away, at this Portugal walked towards Alice and grabbed her bag.

" C'mon my room is this way" he said leading to the west wing of Russia's house

* * *

"TELL ME A STORY!" Sealand yelled at America. America smiled and shook his head.

" I'm sorry little guy, I don't have anything to tell you" he said looked over to his shoulder and looked at Prussia. "So where's Sweden and Finland again?" Prussia shrugged and replied "beats me"

" I'm so bored! I don't care if the story is about that Meanie England! I just need a story!" he said. Prussia smiled and patted Sealand's head.

" I guess I can tell you a story of when England was weak…" 'and cute' his thoughts finished. Sealand beamed a smile.

"sure!" he exclaimed. He sat in front of Prussia. Canada and America looked at each other. They then decided to listen to Prussia.

" all right, When England was little, Rome managed to take her and her mother-"

" Mother? You mean I have a grandmother?" he asked. Prussia smiled.

" Well, yeah, and she looks similar to England-"

" EWWWW" Sealand said. Prussia held his hand from hitting the child. 'HEY YOU CAN'T JUDGE A PERSON YOU HAVEN'T SEEN YET' he thought. 'Maybe that's why she shipped you away, she wanted you to be in a happier place….maybe she knew she was boring you..' he kept thinking. Prussia shook his head, and returned to the story.

" England would get bullied a lot from then on…almost by everyone. Even Denmark bullied her…France too" the three younger nations looked at France, who in return turned away to face the window.

" What about you?" Sealand asked.

" Well…I wasn't being a bully to her..I was, though, being a bully to other nations. But you have to trust me here Peter, when Alice was little, probably around your age..she was adorable… too adorable!"

"too adorable?" Sealand asked.

" Yeah, most of us thought that she was a boy…that is until each of us walked in on her taking a bath" he said scratching the back of his head. " but! That's not the point! "

" then what is the point?" America asked.

" Yeah what's the point?" Sealand asked.

" What I'm saying is that England had a pretty rough childhood, most of us had… and well it was fun picking on her." He said. He smirked and turned to France. "C'mon France, tell them how she would act." Francis glared at him. He let out a sigh. He closed his eyes.

" She would cry…a lot…sometimes from days to days" he said. " She would be bullied so bad, that she would go home bleeding…leaving atleast a small trail of blood.. That's how Wales usually found her…huddled in a small tree, crying, and shivering from the unforgiving rain and cold." he said. Canada leaned on America.

" Did you do anything to help her?" he asked. At this France opened his eyes, he looked irritated. Mathew took that as a 'no'. Suddenly the door opened, and Sweden was there. Sealand jumped up and yelled. "PAPA!" he ran to him and hugged his leg. Sweden smiled. He then thanked the four nations for watching over Sealand. As soon as the door closed. France began to talked.

" That was a dirty trick" France said. Prussia shrugged.

" Hey, you didn't want to tell them her story, so I told them"

" Yes but you didn't need to bring me into this conversation, you could've just told them about the time when Denmark picked on her, or the time when she was in war with Scotland-"

" It wouldn't matter what I bring up because you would be involved anyway" Prussia interrupted. "You do realize that almost every war she was in, you were involved right?"

" and you? What about you?" he asked.

" The only time I remember going against her was the Austrian Succession, the rest I sided with her."

" Revolution-"

" I was not part of it! So what if a Prussian trained his (he points at America) army! That doesn't mean that I was on your side!" he said.

" I was on her side against Spain-"

" But you were also against her during the time when she was trying to grow up, expand, and fight with Scotland! Not to mention that it was the Franco-Scottish Alliance that broke her heart!" he said.

" Yes but let's not forget! She had an Anglo-Portuguese Alliance!" he exclaimed.

" Yeah but it's not like Alfonso had sex with her!" Prussia yelled. At this point both Nations were standing up. Canada and America watched the scene.

" Should we stop them-" Canada said but he was interrupted by America.

" As soon as one throws a punch, we intervene" he said.

" what are you implying?" France asked. "Are you implying that I screwed up raising her? That I screwed her up and that I am the reason why she is such a difficult woman to understand? What are you implying Gilbert" he asked. At this Gilbert laughed.

" Oh good job there Francis, sure point the finger on you. I'm just saying, you affected her the most! And if not it would be that child ( he pointed at America) and her colonies! And also for leaving them ( he pointed at Canada and America) clueless about you and England!" suddenly the door opened. And Japan entered the room Hong Kong right behind him, he looked at the scene unfolding in front of him. France rushes out of the room and slams the door. Japan looked at Prussia, America and Canada. "What happened? He asked.

" I tried to explain Alice's history" Prussia said sitting down, he held his head with his right hand. " You guys don't understand…we…and what I mean by "we" is the nations older than her…can't help her at times like this….most of us in Europe had atleast tried to conquer her once….she was a bullied child, her childhood is fucked up like ours…"

" Like ours wasn't screwed up" America said.

" I would understand how most of you would feel about being oppressed from growing up…but I doubt that you guys had the feeling of always belonging to someone else, being marked as someone's property numerous times…Britannia left Alice weak, Rome left Alice weak….she was claimed by Germania's people, Denmark's Viking, France's people, constantly in war with her brother, getting stuck in Alliances, every age she live in, corresponded with the marriageable age for girls…you all know what that meant for her body right?" he said. He began to think about Hungary and how he bullied her. "I have to admit, when West was bombing London, I wanted to punch him and cry" he said. At this Hong Kong interjected.

" How do you know so much about mama? Tell me…how did you get close to mama" he said.

* * *

**tbc...well I have to do homework now, before my US history teacher fails me. please leave a comment/review I will try to update as soon as I can**


	17. A story he's willing to tell

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me**

**EXPLANATIONS! (ahaha that word had 'nations' okay enough with me and my awkwardness). Sorry for the grammar errors! any clearing up? just leave a comment/ review or pm me.**

**As for the ones who reviewed, put this a favorite, even put this as 'follow'. I Love all of you! I'm so grateful for you guys no lie! **

**

* * *

**

Prussia internally laughed as four people sat in front of him. Canada (with his teddy bear), America, Japan, and eerily, Hong Kong sat in front of him. He tried to remember the times when he would see Alice with Hong Kong, and the little boy would just hold a part of her clothing and follow her around.

" Can you please-" Hong Kong began only to be cut off from Prussia.

" Yeah, let me try and collect myself real quick….going far into someone's history involves me thinking about things I don't like." Prussia said as he sat back into the chair.

" I honestly think you guys should just ask France, Spain, Britannia, Germania and Rome, but I guess I'm all you guys have." He looked outside, and then at Hong Kong. " the first time I met England…she was called 'Albion'. She was conquered by Rome, and she was being raised by France..who was..uh.. Gaul…and Spain….uh….Hispania. Portugal was there, but we didn't really know what he was s'pose to be.." Prussia said. He turned to the four in front of him.

" As I said, Britannia and Rome left Alice weak…" he then shut his eyes to try and get a visual. " Germania and Rome were buddies, they were friends, grandad was Rome's body guard, so every time he visits Rome he would bring me and others and I guess you can say we would play. But not England. She always stayed by her mother's side, and like I said to Peter, Alice looks a lot like Britannia, the only difference is that Britannia has a more calm sea green eyes, and a more of a golden blonde hair." he paused, " Rome was falling apart, he was weakening, it was very frightening for Spain and France. To tell the truth, I don't think the both of them liked Alice very much when they were little. Britannia knew that she would disappear when Rome does, so she pleaded Rome to send Alice back to the British Isles, and he did, but as soon as he fell apart…. Grandad's people began to go to her land. She must've been really scared, she was use to Rome….that and her siblings finally got a sense of who they were, what they were, and what they wanted to do. So all in all, the British Isles was divided… All of them arguing, all of them disagreeing. After Rome's disappearance, I would often hear France complain about the noise across the strait of Dover, of course it wasn't called that back then, But I would find myself standing on the edge closest to England's territory, listening, waiting for a girl's voice to hit my ears."

" Did you like mama?" Hong Kong asked. At this Prussia opened his eyes.

" You have got to be kidding me" he said. " N. O. I do not like _your mom_" Prussia said.

"and for the record, Germania wanted England too, so it was natural for me to kinda look out for a potential sibling." he said. "back to the story..er…history lesson."

" So when England finally got accustomed to grandad's people, Denmark..well the Vikings managed to get her. And if you guys were counting, this is the third time she was claimed. In human ages, I think she would be uh.. 10-12...and trust me you are old enough to do some illicit things back in those times…. And I think you should question the Nordics about this..atleast one of them should know…anyway I rarely heard anything from her until…the end of 1100...when she became a vassal for my younger brother, Holy Rome… I know that her history doesn't seem so bad right now..but this is just the beginning"

* * *

France walks out of the room and storms out. He needed to walk, to vent, to scream and shout. He needed something, something stable, something reliable..something for him to hold and tell him to 'don't go crazy'. He was dodging countries left and right, and they all got the vibe of his anger. Many shivered and tried to ignore the Frenchman's presence. A couple tried to stop him, but he just shrugged off their hand and kept walking. That is until he bumped into her. Out of nowhere, he bumps into her, she let out a small yelp of pain. This snapped him out of his angry trance.

" Francis Bennefoy what has go-" Alice was cut off when the Frenchman hugged her.

"je suis desole! (I'm sorry)" he said as he burried his head to the crook of his neck. His knees gave which made him and Alice fall to the floor. " je suis desole, je suis desole, je suis desole! Je suis desole Alice!" he exclaimed, hugging Alice closer to him. Many nations stared at Alice and France. Alice smiled at them and dismissed them with her eyes. She listened to France, cry and say 'I'm sorry' to her for another minute.

" Je te pardonne ( I forgive you)" she whispered. France clung onto her knowing that she did not really forgive him for everything he had done.

* * *

America leaned on the frame of the bed. He wanted to stop listening to Prussia. He wanted to stop but, yet he couldn't stop listening to Alice's history.

" and if it's not Denmark who's bullying her….it would be her siblings. They would pick on her, call her weak. I've listened to Denmark talking about how we would find her hiding in the woods, curled up and bleeding. He actually took care of her, I was happy." He then paused and the smile he had on his face then disappeared.

" You two ( he points at America and Canada) heard me say ' It was the Franco-Scottish alliance that broke her heart'." he then looked outside. " I'm not sure how it happened, but France took care of Alice when Rome was gone, when Denmark was gone, hell he even conquered her once…until she rebelled against him. Before the hundred years of war, France and England were close. Hell I would see him do so many innocent romantic things to her. I'm not sure about the bedroom, ask France about that, but if anything else, I can tell you that the two were in love. I don't know what France thought her, but she one day, she just called it quits, she ended the relationship.."

" What made her do that? If she and France were so in love..then what would-" Canda was cut off and was shocked form what Prussia said.

" Don't think of France as a bad guy…. But he confided in me that he was more attracted to Scotland." he paused. " He loved Alice too, and from what he heard from Rome if you love someone so much, you wouldn't bring pain to them. So he was lost… It only took him an offer to realize something. If he helps Alice grow, he would lose the innocent Alice he had and he would lose Scotland at the same time…" Prussia paused. " His government was in danger you can say, his hierarchy was a mess, and his people did not like the idea of an English man ruling France.. And France didn't want to lose Scotland. So he came out with one solution. Help Scotland so that England can stay 'young' and so that he wouldn't lose Scotland…Alice found out in the worst way possible.." Prussia said. "that's when the present Alice began to emerge." he said.

" In the end of the hundred Years of War, Alice wasn't the cry baby, quiet and hiding in the woods kind of Alice, she wasn't the one who left a trail of blood for us to follow to find her…she nearly stopped talking, she let her eyes do the talking, she left Wales worrying about her, she left nothing for us to follow to find her, she wasn't open, she wasn't the 'happy bunny' that Denmark had…she wasn't the lively girl that grandad claimed to be" He was nearly in tears, the time period he was close to was the Thirty Years War.

"Like I said, if you all wanted to hear about the happy England, go talk to Wales and her siblings, but the story I know is the hell that happened in Europe. And what that hell can do to people. Alice is a good example….do I need to say anything about Spain?" he asked. "Nevermind, go ask Alice or Spain for details." he said.

"What is the 'herida' you two keep talking about?" Prussia looked at America.

"Herida…it's a Spanish word for 'wound'" he said. "During the Seven Years of War, Alice and Antonio actually got into a fight…and well they discarded their muskets. For Alice she used her sword, and for Antonio, he used his Ax." Prussia thought about it. "France and I were nearby, we got into a fight too, but then I heard her scream. That's when me and France raced, but you see I didn't want France to help Spain so I shot him on the leg, made him unable to run…and well when I got to the scene, I saw a crap ton of blood…and Alice was laying on the ground, and Spain was covering his left side of the face, apparently alice managed to get him. But Spain had her….I saw his ax had cut into Alice's left abdomen. I was shocked at first, but then I just quickly grabbed Alice and ran for it. Of course I tried lose the two of them, she was leaving blood on the ground for them follow. And well, for Alice the scar represented when they began to fall apart, you know Spain and England.. And she hates the color red because Spain would always say. Something about him being his Spanish Rose."

He then looked at Hong Kong. "How about you huh? Why are you here? I thought China doesn't like taking you to these summits."

That's when the other three nations looked at Hong Kong. Kaoru hugged his legs to his knees, and ignored Japan's offer of a hug. He looked at Prussia.

" I had a dream about mama.."

" We all have dreams about Alice, because it's history and we can dream about the past-"

" You don't understand." he cuts in. " You didn't see what I saw" Hong Kong said. Japan was shocked. Kaoru actually showed anger. "Mama may have taken me away from Papa, and she may have tried to teach me things I don't want to know, but I couldn't hate her, the day she let me go, I could see it, when she let me go, she smiled, but I know that she was crying. That's when I woke up form the dream, I begged Papa to let me go with him to the summit." he said.

" What did you see Kaoru, what did you see in your dream?" Japan asked. At this Kaoru looked down.

" Blood…. A lot of it…mama was laying on the pavement…..dead…"

* * *

**thank you so much for reading! I love all of you guys! please leave comments/ reviews! any type is welcome!**


	18. The way she tells stories

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me**

**I'am very thankful for you readers. and all of those who left me a comment/review and favorite and follow this story. Portugal is adorable. XD**

**I guess you can say this is a bridge for the next, like setting up the mood. o_o;; so sorry**

* * *

China opens the door to Portugal's guest room. " Portugal, if you need the bath it's-" China was politely shushed by him. China blinked and stepped into the room to find out what made the man shush him. A small smile found it's place on his face. There on the bed, laid two innocent bodies. Portugal was leaning on his head as he stared at England. Right next to him was England, curled up into a small ball, her body was completely covered by the blanket. Alfonso then broke the silence between him and China.

" I can't leave her now, she just started to cry" he said. At this China walked closer to the bed they shared. There was a small pool of water by Alice's eyes, and rivers of tears were cascading from her eyes to cheeks, to the bed. He watched as Alfonso brushed her hair with his hand, whispering something to her in Portuguese. China's smile hid, he then turned around, ' Kaoru is right, something is wrong with her' he thought.

The meeting went by fast. America didn't even bother to pay attention, and why should he? Alfonso had basically hogged Alice for the whole day. He let out a sigh, and tried to not let him get bothered by it.

That. Was. The. Hardest. Thing. To. Do. America could not ignore it, he couldn't believe it. Portugal was actually making her laugh, a lot. America hid a frown. This summit will be a long week. He didn't get to talk to Portugal until that night time. He was hungry, so he went to the kitchen (Russia has granted them the right of roaming around his house when they need anything). That's when he bumped into an awkward scene. He opened the kitchen door slightly, and saw that in the kitchen was England, France, Spain, Romano, Portugal and Prussia. England was preparing some tea, and France was behind her, holding her hips.

" France your hands are too low, and please refrain from touching me" she said. At this Prussia laughed.

" Francis, stop harassing her will you? We're not in Europe, we can't spill blood here Francis." Prussia said. He was sitting on the table next to Spain, who sat next to a half asleep Romano. Across from them was Portugal, who had his arms crossed on his chest, and smiling.

" This is the usual scene" someone said behind America. America nearly jumped. He looked back and saw Germany. There he was, wearing a sweater. November in Russia is harsh. Alfred looked at him. Germany let out a sigh. "When I was little, Gilbert would bring his friends over, and this is the usual layout, Alice would be making tea, and Francis would try to hit on her while she does. Spain, back when they went out, would throw something at Francis, but if they are not that close, he'll just ignore them. Romano would usually be falling asleep, he never did like being away from Spain. And Portugal, he would usually drink tea with England, if I remember right, he's the one who introduced it to her." he then scratched his head.

" What brings you here?" America asked. Germany sighed, that's when America noticed that he was holding someone's hand. America looked and found a very sleepy Sealand.

" Sweden told me to give him to England" he said. They both looked through the small crevice. They see England smiling as she drinks her tea with Portugal. Germany let out a sigh.

" I hate to ruin her moments" he muttered. At this he opened the door. " Hey England, Sweden told me give you Sealand for the night" at this Alfred heard Alice put her tea cup onto the table.

" Okay, Peter come here" she said. " We'll go Russia's library, you can pick out a book there and I'll read it to you for a bed time story" she said. At this Sealand flailed.

" NOOOO I WANT PAPA AND MAMA!" he said nearly crying. "I want-" he was then cut off when Alice held both of his hands and kissed his forehead.

" hush now." she said. " they'll be back soon, and I'm pretty sure that they'll be tired, so how about I read you a story, and you can go to sleep, and when you wake up, you can bug them all you want" she said. America blinked. Damn, if he was a kid, he would love to have England as a babysitter. She then picked Sealand up and walked out of the kitchen. As she walked out, she bumped into Alfred. Instinctively, one of her hands went behind Peter's head. She then looked at America.

" Alfre- I mean America" she said. Alfred internally winced when Alice had to correct herself. " What are you doing here?" she asked.

" I'm hungry" he said. At this Alice nodded and left. Alfred took note of what she was wearing. Some short shorts, and a black camisole.

" BROTHER!" he heard Germany say from the kitchen. Alfred looked and found that Germany was hitting his brother, but Prussia was blocking the punches with his arm.

" What? I'm just saying, Alice has curves, Francis is just blind" he said playfully. "Why is she wearing those again in the cold climate of Russia?" he asked. Portugal took a sip of his tea and then answered Prussia. " Scotland messed with her luggage again" he said. He then sees America. He smiles at him and motions him to enter the kitchen. America reluctantly sat next to him.

* * *

Alice arrives in the library, and to her surprise, it wasn't alone or deserted. Inside the library, was Russia, Belarus, and Hong Kong. Russia looked at her.

" England, why are you wearing that?" he asked. England sighed and explained to Russia about Scotland switching her luggage around. Russia nodded, "you know, if you need any clothes, I'm pretty sure Natalia can lend you some" he then looked at her carrying Sealand. For a small girl like Alice to carry him, impressed Russia. She looked like an elder sister who took delight in taking care of her siblings. "Do you need anything?" he asked. Alice nodded.

" I'm looking for a book to read to Peter ( Russia raised one of his eyebrows, England usually doesn't address anyone by human name)" she said. Russia nodded. "I think I know a good one" he said. He then turned around, and then looked back at her. " You might want to sit over there. He pointed at a casement window with a bench attached to it. Alice smiled and said thank you. Russia then went through his library and found a copy of _The Little Mermaid._ he then went to where Alice sat, he looked and saw that Peter was on her lap. She was combing his hair with her hand and was humming him a song. He hands her the book. She thanked him as she took it from him. Russia then sat in the desk in the library, Belarus sat across from him and they both worked on paper works. Kaoru was looking through the books, suddenly the three of them heard a voice.

" _Once a upon a time there lived a mermaid"_

" a mermaid?" Sealand asked sleepily, looking up at Alice. " Is she pretty?"

" Yes Peter, she was."

" Tell me more about her" Russia lifted his head up and looked at Alice. She was smiling, a nice soft smile. He then looked at Belarus. She was staring at Alice.

" Natalia, you don't have to help me, go on and sit by Alice and listen okay? I know you want to" at this Belarus looked down, and then looked at Russia. "Thank you big brother" at this she stood up and took the blanket she had with her and sat in front of Alice, minutes later, Hong Kong did the same.

" _The Mermaid's love was not like Romeo and Juliet, it was not returned, no. But she loved the human enough that she knew that she must enjoy her time with him. Two sunsets had passed, and the third final one is about to happen. On the night before the third sunset, the Mermaid heard her sisters. She went to the side of the ship and found them. She let out a gasp.."_

Russia's attention from the story was distracted as China entered the room.

" Hong Kong, we shoul-" he was shushed by Russia. He looked ahead and saw Kaoru sleeping. Russia walked up to him and grabbed his hand.

" You should let him spend some time with his 'mama' yeah?" he asked China. "Plus, when did we ever get alone time hm?" he whispered in his ear. Russia turned around and waved goodbye to Alice. Alice nodded and continued the story she was reading. As soon as she finished, she feel asleep, dreaming of nightmares and horrible memories.

* * *

**Again thank you for reading. As always please leave a comment/review. concerns? pm me. Again, thank you. and Pardon grammatical errors. and I guess we haven't heard much from America huh? don't worry! I will put some more USUK in the future chapters!**


	19. When you're dreaming with open eyes

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me**

**warning: I may not be able to update. blame the new pokemon game (why must I be like this?). xD I will try to update next week. **

**as I said I'm really thankful to those who follow, favorite and left comments/reviews. pardon the grammar as always

* * *

**

A brush of cold air brushed against Kaoru's cheek. He winced a little, and then forced himself to open his eyes. He looked up and found that the window he was close to was open. He scratched his eyes, and a thought finally hits him. He was in the library, with England….with England. Kaoru quickly stood up and looked in front of him. Sealand was curled up into a ball, covered with a blanket, and the window behind him was open. No. England. Kaoru panicked, but then he saw Natalia sleeping next to him. He reluctantly woke her up.

" What?" she asked as she scratched her eyes.

" It's mama! She's gone! I think-"

" who's 'mama'?" Belarus asked, she then let out a sigh as she closed the window. "And who opened the window? We have the heater running you know" she said.

" That's what I'm trying to say! England! I woke up and she wasn't here, and the window was open!" at this Belarus took a double take. She then stood up and carried Sealand.

" Go get Alfred….er..America, tell him what happened, but tell him that he shouldn't take a step outside! I'll go to onii and inform him." at this the two splits.

Belarus was running, at the same time being careful, finally she reached her brothers room. She tried to catch her breath. She knocked, and didn't stop until her brother opened his door. She wanted to run away from him for the first time. He looked down on her and glared. Belarus gulped.

" What is it Natalia? I'm trying to-"

" There's a snow storm big brothe-"

" I know, what do you want?"

" It's Alice! I don't know what she was thinking, but she walked out of the library, you know the window, and if you keep walking straight, you would end up in the forest.." At this Russia grabbed Sealand and put him on his bed. He then grabbed his coat, and told China to look over the small boy.

" Where's America?" he then asked.

America sat next to Portugal in the kitchen. He watched as the man took a sip of the tea that Alice brewed. He smiled and then talked. " She may be a terrible cook, but she can brew a really good cup of tea" he said. He offered America a cup, but he turned it down.

" Why did you brake off from Alice?" Portugal suddenly asked. 'this question again' America thought.

" I needed to grow up" he said. At this Portugal smiled. America raised a brow.

" Isn't that the same excuse she used on you France?" he asked. France frowned and looked away.

" I know, I know, I was mean for leaving her and I must've acted like a spoiled brat, but I don't get it why she can't over it-"

" Because every revolution Alice faced, has some link to yours" Portugal said.

" Excuse me what?"

" Everytime one of her colonies asked to be free, she sees you, and she automatically thinks she's-" Portugal was cut off when Kaoru barged into the kitchen.

" America!" he exclaimed. America turned around. He saw Kaoru, tears running down his face.

" What's up?" he asked.

" It's mama! She..I don't know what she was thinking! She walked out into the storm!" Kaoru fell down to his knees. " Mama, when she was with me she would walk into the middle of streets claiming to see a former colony…..it's snowing outside…and ….and.." suddenly the door to the kitchen opened. Russia handed America and Portugal a coat. he then looked at Kaoru, he turned around and revealed China carrying Sealand. China motioned for Kaoru to go towards him.

"You all probably know what happened" he said as he walked into the farthest cabinet. He then took out a couple of flashlights, ropes, two handheld transceivers, and blankets. Nations poured into the kitchen.

" What the hell is going on?" Denmark asked.

" I'll explain it later" Russia said. He threw a flashlight to both America and Portugal. "You're both coming with me" he said. He then threw one of the receivers to China and the rope.

" The rope is the length of the range the reciever can reach, just hope she's within the radius." he said. He then looks at Denmark. "If Ireland wakes up and asks what's going on, just say kumajirou went missing" he said. They all went to the library, France shivered as the room was very cold. He found a pile of melting snow in front of a casement window. Russia opened the window and stepped out, Portugal and America did the same.

* * *

Alice woke up from a sound, she found Peter on her lap, fast asleep. She looked in front of her and found that Belarus and Hong Kong had fallen asleep too. She smiled, but shivered when she felt cold air brushing against her shoulder. She looked behind her and found the big casement window. She looked outside, it was snowing, 'maybe I can make a snowman with Kaoru tomorrow' she thought. She was about to turn around and carry Peter to Sweden's room. She would then come back for Kaoru and Natalia. That was the plan, but Alice could not ignore the silhouettes she saw outside. She squinted and tried to get a better view on who it was, she cursed silently as she remembered she left her glasses in the guest room she was using. She blinked and scratched her eyes, she even pinched her self.

" I'm not dreaming" she concluded. She looked outside and still saw the silhouettes. They were small, children, one had a bear, the other had a bunny. She looked and placed Peter on the other side of the casement bench, and opened the window. The winced when she felt the cold air hitting her thighs. She ignored it and took a step outside. Next thing she knew, the two children began to run. She saw a curly hair on the boy with the bear and a lock of hair that defied gravity on the other.

"Mathew!" she exclaimed. At this the other boy held 'Mathew's' hand and ran. " Alfred!" she said. She let out a scowl and ran after them. "You two come back here! It's really cold c'mon!" she yelled. She then sighed and decided to run after them. Alice began to follow the _foot prints_, and found herself surrounded by the trees. She didn't know that she was shivering, that or her arm was bleeding again. She looked around only to find out that she was surrounded by the trees. She sighed, she turned around and gasp. In front of her was America, _British America._ He was taller than her, he then looked at her straight in the eyes.

" Alice…no..England…I will chose freedom after all" he said. At this Alice froze, she backed up and she hit something, she thought it was a tree, but when she turned around she saw Canada. He too was taller than her now.

" Mama, it's time I break away too right?" he asked. Alice covered her ears and turned to her left. There she saw India.

" I'm sick of this! You only care about me for my resources! My people are tire-" she then turned to her right to find Australia.

" Not to rush you or anything, but when do you think I can start to govern myself huh?" Alice shuts her eyes, and she felt her tears burning her cheeks. Every direction she turned she saw a former charge, asking for freedom, demanding for freedom, wanting to leave her. She kept running, it was too dark, then suddenly she slipped as the flat terrain changed to a downward slope. And suddenly everything was blank.

* * *

**thank you for reading! as I said if you guys have a question, leave me a comment or pm me. Also, please review/comment! I don't mind if they're flames! **


	20. What she allowed herself to admit

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me**

**DD: who heard about Japan? ( I'm really worried as my friends and family on Japan and near it T~T.) Any way, I manage to get some time from playing and school work for an update! I know I usually do 3 per week, but this week was hectic. I'm so sorry for that. I have a boat load of tests to take -~-. **

**As always sorry for the grammar, and all of that I'm really jittery and panicky about the whole ordeal going on. (I'm so sorry about that). As for those who 'favorite', followed, left a comment and of course YOU AWESOME READERS...I love you all! As I said before, leave me a comment/ review. Any questions? just pm me and I'll get back to you.

* * *

**

"ALFRED!" Alice screamed as she saw the small boy trip. "Are you okay?" she ran to the boy and held him up. There Alfred looked at her, no scratches were on him, and his bright smile was present on his face. Alice let out a sigh of relief when she found that the boy was unharmed.

" What's wrong Engwand?" Alfred asked. Alice cradled the little colony in her arms, his little white dress was now stained with dirt. She smiled.

" Nothing Alfred" she said to the little colony. She then sat down on the patch of land, the night sky was coming painting sky with rich black velvet with bright shining stars. She laid down, little Alfred squirmed out of her hold and laid down next to her. As soon as the first star of the night appeared Alfred clasped his hand together and closed his eyes. Alice smiled, suddenly Alfred pulled himself closer to Alice.

" It's cold Iggy" he complained,. Alice smiled and wrapped an arm around the small colony, she held him close.

" Would you like to go home then?" she asked. At this Alfred shook his head.

" NO! Iggy is going to leave soon! I want to stay with Iggy!" Alfred said, burying his face into her chest. Alice smiled and held the little colony. " it's okay Alfred, I'll stay with you, I just need to go back to Europe and fix some things" she assured.

" Lie!" America yelled, gripping onto Alice's shirt. He looked up and stared into Alice's Emerald eyes. " You'll never be done with Europe! That's where you're home is! I want to go back with you Iggy! I want to stay with Iggy!" he said. Alice smiled softly and began to comb his hair with her hand,

" Now Alfred, you know you can't stay in Europe, just like me you have to stay where your people are" she said. She looked up at he night sky, as time passed by many stars began to show their faces. " Then move all of your people here Iggy!" Alfred exclaimed as he looked at the night sky. At this he heard Alice laugh.

" Alfred I hate to tell you this when you are so small, but I can't just move England's whole population here" she said. She hugged the little colony as tight as she can. " never mind about that lad, now tell me what would like to hear for bedtime?" she asked.

" Alweady?" Alfred exclaimed. He looked around his surrounding, he jumped as he saw his surroundings were dark. He held onto England. Alice didn't miss the notion. She began to hum a lullaby, she paused when she felt Alfred hold onto her tighter.

" Alfred relax, I'm here, nothing is going to get you" she said to the small child. He looked up at her. " Really?"

" Yes" Alice said. She stared at the young child, he was really interesting, full of life, joy and energy. Suddenly he looked at the stars.

" Tell me about the stars" he said as he reached out to them. Alice grabbed his hand and sat up, she cradled the young American in her arms.

" It's getting quite dark out here, lets go home" she stated as she stood up.

" Nooo!" Alfred pouted, his small fist landing on Alice's shoulders. " I don't want to go home!". He stopped as Alice pointed out to a group of stars. " Look" she said. Alfred looked at the constellation. His eyes widened. " that's Orion!" he exclaimed. Alice began to walk, " Good job Alfred, maybe you'll be a good sailor in the future" she said. Alfred's attention was fully on the constellation. Alice chuckled. " Do tell me about Orion" she said to Alfred. The small child yanked his eyes from the constellation and then looked at England.

" Okay! Orion was a hunter! His friend was Athena…" Alice listened to Alfred on the way home. She smiled and treasured the moment, after all she would go back to Europe in three days.

At home Alice tucks Alfred into bed. She was about to leave his side until he grabbed her hand. " Iggy I'm scared" he said. " I don't want to sleep alone" Alice looked at him.

" And when I'm not around and you're scared?"

" Just this time please Iggy?" he begged, his little azure eyes gleaming. Alice let out a sigh as she opened her arms up to him.

"C'mon lad, lets go" she said. At this Alfred jumped out of bed and jumps into Alice's arms.

Alice sets Alfred next to her, covering him with the blanket. Alfred instinctively slid closer to her, pulling himself as close as he can to his 'mother'. Alice wraps one arm around Alfred, " Tell me a story" he demanded. Alice smiled as she looked down on Alfred. " Wasn't Orion's story good enough?" she asked.

" You didn't tell me the story though! I told you the story!" he exclaimed.

" Right" Alice said. She brushed a stray lock of hair on Alfred's forehead, there she could see his azure blue eyes. She smiles and hugged Alfred closer to her.

"Once a upon a time on a far away land…" Alice began.

Alice opened her eyes, the rays of the sun collided against her eyelids, painting red and yellow over her covered eyes. She shielded her eyes, she looked around. To her surprise Alfred wasn't next to her. Instead, Antonio was. Suddenly the brown haired man opened one of his eyes. His hair was lazily tied back with a green ribbon. He took a peek at Alice and smiled. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him,

" You're awake already Alice?" he asked. Alice blushed and looked away from him.

" Shut it..Spain" she said. She looked down and saw Spain was wearing a smirk.

" We're alone Inglaterra, you can call me by my name..we are in a relationship" he said. Alice's eyes widened. "uh.." she began. She quickly looked at what he was wearing, he wasn't wearing a top, but he was wearing some pajama bottoms. She then looked at what she was wearing a sleeping gown, only thing was that it had thin straps. She let out a sigh, which caught Spain's attention. He sat up and brushed a lock of hair away from the right side of her face. There he saw pale skin and her crystal clear green eyes.

" What's wrong?" he asked, embracing her. Alice felt herself lean on him, her back touching his bare torso. She let out another sigh. " Nothing, I was thinking about-"

" Alfred?" Spain asked with concern. Alice looked at him, it was weird for Spain to talk to her about Alfred, rather how did he know that she was thinking of Alfred.

" Are you hiding something from me?" she asked, looking back, ignoring how their faces were so close. Spain smiled and shook his head. " I' am not hiding anything from you" Spain said. But Alice noticed something, the hesitance in his tone, his body language, and the way his eyebrows furrowed. They didn't furrow for worrying about someone else, rather they were furrowed because of worrying for themselves.

" are you-" suddenly there was a knock on the door. She turned around." Come in" she said. At this a maid entered the room.

" Miss Alice, I've brought you and your guest your breakfast" she said. At this Alice motioned the girl to enter. She gave her a _sincere_ smile ( back when she could give them) as she dismissed the girl, the girl hesitated. She looked at her with curiosity.

" Is there something you wish to give me?" she asked the girl. The girl looked up at Alice.

" Honestly my lady the king told me to give this to you" she said as she presented Alice with a rolled up document. "while you eat your breakfast, but I must say it wouldn't be the wisest thing to do…" she looked down, prepare herself for a slap when Alice raised her hand.

" I know you are thinking about my welfare young maid, but if the king insist on me seeing a report during breakfast I shall see to it that I do" she said patting the girl's shoulder. The girl looked up. " Tell me, are you worried that it might ruin my already ruined diet?" Alice asked. The girl looked up at her.

" Miss Alice, I do not think your diet is ruined, you are just modest when it comes to it, and yes I do fear that it might ruin your breakfast…rather your whole day" the maid said. Alice's eyes widened in shock.

" do tell me, how do you know so much about this document?" she asked. The maid looked at Spain. Alice looked back and then at the maid. " don't mind him" Alice said. The maid nodded.

" the King told me that the document was from America, rather from young master- well I don't know if I should call him that" at this the maid looked at Alice. She flinched when one of Alice's eyebrows twitched upward.

" Please finish your sentence" Alice said. The maid nodded. " If you are wondering on what to refer for Alfred, just call him Alfred" she said. The maid nodded again.

" the document came from Alfred and his 'representatives'" the maid finished. At this she prepared herself to get hit, but she heard Alice sigh.

" Is there something wrong?" she asked. Alice looked at the maid.

" It's the whole America ordeal again, bloody hell, when will the boy learn?" Alice muttered. The maid looked at her. "Oh, My apologies for getting distracted young lady, you may leave me and my guest now" she said smiling. The maid nodded, she walked towards the door, and turned around and motioned Alice that she will leave the document on the table by the door. As soon as she left, Alice got off the bed and walked toward the desk. She winced as a certain wound on her left abdomen was moved.

" You okay?" Spain asked, following right behind her. The man just couldn't let go of Alice. Alice walked ( with Spain hugging her from behind) to the desk by the door and snatched the document.

" you sure you want to read that? She did say it may spoil your breakfast..and your whole da-"

" quiet" she declared. She grabbed one end of the ribbon and tugged it, the ribbon fell apart. " If the king wanted me to read it so badly I should, and the fact that this document is from Alfred means something" she said. She unrolled the paper. " What does it say?" Spain asked. He squinted his eyes and began to read it out loud. "_The Unanimous Declaration of the thirteen united States of America. Whe-_" Spain stopped as he realized what the document was. His eyes widened as he let go of Alice. He took a step back and covered his mouth with his right hand. He watched as Alice looked at the document. Her teeth gritting from anger, her hands were clamping onto the paper, ruining it's straight borders. Alice looked at the document, surprised and baffled, ' how could he do such a thing?' she thought.

* * *

Alice opened her eyes from the dream. She could feel the warm tears burning her skin. She looked ahead, and saw trees, she tried to look up but she couldn't lift her head. She concluded that for some reason, she was being carried by someone, and they were in the snow. She shivered as she felt cold air hit her. At this the person holding her tightened their grip on her. Alice was still sleepy, tired, and she didn't know why. She could tell that the one holding her was someone she knew, the way he held her, his scent. Weird, coffee, vodka….and tea. She moved herself against the body, it was soo warm. She was being carried bridal style, she then heard a voice.

" Are you okay?" she smiled.

"Alfonso" she said quietly. She then sobbed.

" What's wrong?" he asked.

* * *

Portugal stood in front of America. There, in America's arms was Alice. He didn't mind him carrying her, it was cute, Alfred is protecting Alice. He noticed Alfred tightened his hold on her when she shivered, that's when he noticed small shiny orbs were shown.

"She's awake" he whispered to Russia. Russia looked at him, but he didn't pause on walking.

"That's good, try and keep her awake, she has a concussion" he said. Portugal nodded.

" Are you okay?" he asked Alice.

" Alfonso" she said. He smiled, he noticed the tears on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She buried her face into Alfred's chest and clung onto it.

" He found someone" she said. Alfonso raised a brow.

" Who are you talking about?" he asked.

" Alfred" she said. At this America nearly tripped. " When we were in America, I found out that he likes a human..or a nation…god..I don't know" Portugal kept quiet.

"I'm such a fool Alfonso…. It's been so long now…I've gone out with other nations….and they weren't bad, don't get me wrong…they were perfect…but for some reason I felt like I always missed something…." She clung tighter to America.

" I couldn't go westward like he did, I couldn't expand that way…. I ignored the fact that the world was round…I went eastward to stay away from him…to be away from him…to try and forget him…." she paused as she let out a sob. "I colonized some of the east….that only made it worst…Every rebellion, every request..they mention him….they idolize him…they wanted to be free like him…I couldn't take it….Alfonso…" she let out another sob. That's when Russia looked back. His eyes weren't the menacing scary purple eyes, no, it was a more sympathetic look.

" I told him that he couldn't live without me….yet he proved me wrong in the World Wars…every time I manage to forget he shows up, somehow…1812.…Japan… we encountered each other when we were working with Japan! He even manage to open up his ports! Do you know how difficult that was for me? I can't-" she paused. " Even Sealand… he's a lot closer to Peter…and Peter despises me" she said. "I can't…I can't take it anymore, every where I turn is a friend….but at the same time I remember a horrible memory…like Prussia…when he told me when one of his generals was going to train the Continental Army…Like France…who claimed to love me soo much..yet he looked Joan as if she was his world…and yet he left me for Scotland….Spain… he may not know it, but I saw how he looked at Belgium…Alfonso…I just want to be Albion again…the small child that Germania can carry, the small child that Ancient Greece would tell stories too…the small child that Britannia will sing to…"

" I know Alice, but you're a nation now-"

" What good of a nation am I? Scotland is trying to break free, my own sister seceded, colonies hated me and they left to be nations…some of them hates me…I'm losing Australia to him Alfonso…I can't go anywhere anymore…." there was a long silence. America painfully listened to Alice talking, and her crying. Suddenly the silence was broken.

"What's sad is..that I- " she sobbed.

" You what?" Portugal asked, to be honest he didn't want to go deeper into the subject, he just needed to keep her conscious.

" I still love him"

* * *

**I'm so sorry to leave it at that note. Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! please leave a comment/ review (any are welcome, even flames)**


	21. The 'Elusive Cinderella' part 1

**disclaimer: I do not own APH**

**anyways as always, thank you to all of those who commented, follows and 'favorite' this! I'm sorry if the next few chapters are short. I'll be honest it's raining a lot here where I am, and the side effects of rain is my artist and writer's block (which kinda sucks for my art class), but yes. Again I'm sorry with the late update and all. pardon the grammar.

* * *

**

America sets Alice on the guest bed of her guest bedroom. Alfonso followed him from behind. America looked back.

" I'm sorry I didn't know she would-" he began.

" No, It's okay" America said, trying to sound cheery. "None of use thought she would say that, she is England after all" he said. Portugal let out a sigh.

" Has she talked to you about this before?" he asked.

"About what?" he asked, sitting on the chair by Alice.

"About her feelings"

"ah, yes, over tea" Alfonso said. "Would you like some right now? I can brew a fresh cup." he offered. America shook his head.

" No thanks, I think I'll stick with coffee." he said. America was about to leave the room until Portugal said something.

" If you want you can stay by her side" he said. "I'm sure she'll be shock to see you, but I can come up with a lie to tone her reaction down" he said. Alfred looked back. He then looked out into the hallway.

"Thanks." he said. "I'll think about it" he said. He then walked out of the room and went to Russia's room.

Surprisingly, when he got there, Natalia opened the door. There in her arms was a flailing Sealand.

" I HATE HER!" he exclaimed. Natalia nearly fell forward, that is until Alfred cought her. Peter continued his tirade. " I HATE HER! SHE ONLY GETS ME TO SLEEP SO SHE CAN LEAVE ME! LIKE TONIGHT! I FELL ASLEEP AND WHEN I WAKE UP I'M IN CHINA'S ARMS! I THOUGHT SHE GAVE ME AWAY!" he said. Natalia tried to shush him, Alfred heard China sigh.

"I'm sorry America" Belarus said as she side stepped to her left. "nii-san told me to answer the door and-"

"Let him in Natalia" Russia said from behind. At this Belarus nodded and let America inside the big room. America was surprised, there was Gilbert, Yao, and Kaoru in the room too. America looked at all of them. Gilbert looked up (he was sitting) and let out a sigh.

" I heard about what happened" he said.

" everyone did" America said.

" no, the detailed parts" Prussia said looking away.

"What detailed parts?" Sealand asked, getting more conscience.

" Oh nothing, England just got a small fever" Natalia said as she stood up. "I'll take you to Sweden and Finland now okay?" she asked. Sealand nodded. When Natalia opened the door, she found Portugal making his way to Russia's room. She held the door for him and then walked into the dimly lit hallway.

Portugal let out a sigh.

"Well?" America asked.

"She has a fever" he said closing the door. He then looked at Russia. "Don't worry about it, it's just a small fever-"

"It's still my fault, I shouldn't have left her alone with the kids if only I knew-"

"There you go. It's not your fault, none of us knew about her hallucinations" Portugal said. "It's like 1783 again" he muttered.

"Oh hell no" Prussia said. "I'm not willing to live that nightmare all over again" he said. America raised a brow, he then looked at Russia and China, they both shrugged and looked at The two people having their own conversation.

"So should we call her brothers?" Prussia asked.

"Hell no" Portugal said. "Do you remember what happened?"

"What did happen?" Russia finally asked, butting in their conversation. Portugal looked back and saw Russia's face was filled with discontent.

"Sorry it was a bit rude for us to carry a conversation with out telling you guys the background." he said. "Well then I think Prussia should tell you the back-"

"uh no, I got into an argument with France for telling him (he points to America) about her" he said. Portugal sighed.

"So I guess you deem it fit for me to tell them?" he asked.

"Hell yes" Prussia sad crossing his arms.

"Where should I start?" Portugal asked.

"How about when she found about you know, Spain and all of that?" Prussia said.

"I guess that's reasonable" Portugal said. "So it started when.."

"Wait, who's with England right now? It's not safe to leave her alone-" China said, only to be interrupted by Portugal.

" I got Spain to watch over her-"

"Isn't that a horrible idea?" Prussia asked, standing up, heading towards the door. "I mean with her and Spain's past, isn't it dangerous?" At this Alfonso grabbed Gilbert's arm and dragged him down.

"No, it's not, Spain can actually calm Alice down, Romano is with him too, I'm pretty sure Romano will be able to calm her more than Spain so it's okay" he said.

"What about tomorrow?" China asked. "We can't just leave her alone tomorrow"

"You're right, the summit!" America said falling on his back. "ughhhh" he said while he rolled to his side.

"I'll go watch over her" Prussia said. At this Russia looked at him.

"What's with the sudden closeness between you and her?" he asked. China looked at Russia with accusing eyes.

"Calm down will you? I almost became her brother, so I watch over her okay?" he said. At this Kaoru got out of China's hold and tugged on Prussia's shirt. "Yeah?" Prussia asked, looking down on Hong Kong.

" May I stay with mama too?" he asked.

"Sure, why not, I don't see a problem for it."

" I agree aru, I mean you really don't need to be in the meetings, and you do look bored all the time, so I guess it doesn't hurt to have you watching over her" China then looked at Portugal. "So what were you about to tell us?"

"What was I going to tell you?" he asked turning to Russia, China, America and Hong Kong. At this Hong Kong sat closer to Portugal.

"You were going to tell us about how this condition started for mama." he said. Portugal smiled and patted Kaoru's head.

" Okay, it started when…"

* * *

Spain watches over England as she sleeps. He places his hand on her forehead and flinched. Her fever is very high. He let out a sigh and sat at the edge of the bed, that's when Romano entered the room with some fresh soup he just cooked. Romano looked at him and then looked away and closed the door, he then placed the soup on the night stand.

"You know you can lay down next to her" he said sitting on the small loveseat in the room. "I wouldn't get mad" he said. He then looked over Alice. "She's still crying"

"I know"

"You should do something"

"What can I do. I'm partially responsible for why she's crying" he said. He watch as Romano hugged his knees to his chest.

"She's the only one I can approve" he said.

" Yeah I know"

"Even Belgium is second to me" he said. At this Spain shook his head.

"What do you want me to do Lovi? Leave you and go for her? What do you-"

"I really wanted her to be my mom you know" he said. " I wouldn't mind.. Plus you still have the ring right?" Spain let out a scowl.

" She's over it." he stated flatly, he then held her hand. "She's moved on and so have I" he said. He then kissed the back of her hand, and that's when Prussia and Portugal entered the room.

"What are you doing?" Prussia asked.

"Kissing the back of her hand"

"You had the time to be romantic with her back in the days, c'mon" Prussia said as he shooed Spain away from Alice.

"You're as over protective for her as always" Spain mused as he sat on Love seat next to Romano. "Any way what's wrong? You seem mad"

" I just had another history lesson with America, Russia and China…and Hong Kong"

"History lesson?" Spain asked. Portugal smiled.

" Calm down will you?" Portugal said as he leaned against the wall by the window. "I'm the one who had to tell"

" Yeah, I listened and imagined" Prussia said. "Anyways, Scotland and them will know…Ireland is here"

" Don't worry about Ireland, I'll come up with a lie to get Alice out of her brother's worried hands" Portugal said. "We can't leave her alone like last time"

"The elusive Cinderella" Spain said out of no where. Portugal looked at him, Spain continued. "How many men have you ran away from England" he said. He then let out a sigh.

"What was that about?" Portugal asked Spain. Spain smiled.

" nothing" Spain said. "Anyway, what's the plan with her huh?" Portugal sighed.

" I don't have one, all I can think of is monitoring her for the mean time, leaving her alone is dangerous and you all know that" he then moved and sat at the edge of the bed.

" Britannia would know what to do" he said. The room then fell silent.

* * *

**I'm planning to have Britannia, Rome and Germania show up in the future chapters. I think it'll be fun xD but yes, sorry for the short chapter. As always leave a reviews appreciated and please leave one ( even flames are fine) thanks for reading!**


	22. A Visitor she can welcome

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me.**

**I'm so sorry for the late updates, but most of you most likely have heard about the errors going on. and I apologize. I know I haven't updated for a while, but my teachers ( I square to bob they collaborated to give me tests on the same week lol jk). but yes, I had major studying to do, and well...SPRING BREAK! XD so yes, I will try and update daily! Thank you so much for reading this far! I love all of you readers and words can not descride my gratitude to those who read, or follow, or favorited, or commented!..and please leave me a comment.**

* * *

America sat in the meeting room listening to everyone's presentation, he lightly tapped his pen against the desk and looked towards the direction of what supposed to be England's seat. Mathew noticed his brother's actions and sighed, he then looked at his watch. 11:00 am. Another hour and then the meeting will be over for the day. He watched his brother, and took note of the annoyed expression he had, he then remembered their talk last night.

* * *

America fell onto the bed and groaned. Mathew looked at him and sat next to him.

"What happened? I heard that England ran out into the woods-"

" She was hallucinating" America said. " I don't know what she was hallucinating about, but when we found her, her left arm was bleeding and she had a concussion" he stated.

"I see why you're worried."

" It's not that Mattie, I just found something today, things that happened right after her boss signed the Treaty of Paris of 1783." America stated.

" So you finally found out about the blood bath?" he said. America looked at him.

"You knew?" he asked. Mathew nodded.

" I was worried, so I visited her, luckily Portugal and Prussia managed to stop her from hallucinating" Canada's eyes widened. "I wasn't suppose to tell you that" he said.

"What else don't I know?" America said rolling to his side.

" I think it's better if you read a history book instead" Mathew said.

"Hey Mattie, what did she hallucinate about back then?"

" They never told me" Mathew said. "Don't worry Alfred, she'll be fine"

" They don't want me to not approach her for the next months"

"You can manage right?" Canada asked.

" No"

" You managed to live without her for nearly 150 years-"

" She confessed" America said. Mathew's eyes widened " How long have you known Mathew?"

"….She made sure no one tells" Mathew then sighed. " Just play it off as if she didn't say anything, just wait until she admits to you-"

" That will never happen" America said laughing. " How may times had she told me that she hates me? How many times have I made her cry?"

"…"

" I'm going to see her tomorrow, I can't stand being away from her when she's like this"

* * *

Prussia sat in the bedroom and watched Hong Kong and Peter and sit. He let out a sigh. "I agreed to watch over ENGLAND guys, not be a babysitter!" he hissed. Suddenly England turned to her side, Prussia stood up and watched, he heard her murmur a word.

" mama" Prussia eyes saddened a bit. He then held Alice's hand.

"Yeah she was really pretty" Prussia said.

"Thank you" A voice behind him said. Prussia eyes widened as he looked back, and there behind him stood three people from his childhood.

* * *

As soon as the meeting was adjourned, France rushed to see America. Luckily, the said nation did not leave his seat, rather he seemed to be in a daze. France cleared his throat, which seemed to get the boy's attention. "huh what?" America said as he looked up. He saw France looking at him. "Meeting is over already?" he asked. France nodded, at this America cursed and began to collect his things. He was about to stand up, that is until France patted his shoulder, motioning to him to stay. "I think it's about time I tell you about Alice…"France said. "About me and Alice"

* * *

**I hate to leave it at that, I hate cliff hangers and I know you guys do too. Like I said I will try and update at least every other day. (My history teacher does not give up. He's the only one who gave me homework lol but who am I to complain? I'm a history nerd smh) sorry for the bird walk and the shortness of the chapters. Like I said please review! ( all types are welcome! even flames) and...sorry for the grammar. **


	23. Painting flowers

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me.**

**Thank you to all of you who favorite-d, follow, read and comment the story! Thank you so much. Words can not say how I appreciate it.**

**

* * *

**

Prussia stared at the three people in front of him, one of them was Rome, the other his 'Dad' ( who closely resembles Germany), and the other was Britannia. Britannia had sea green eyes, and long gold hair. She smiled at Prussia and let out a laugh.

" My, my, Albion has been causing some issues huh?" she said. Prussia nodded, then shook his head.

" Why are you three here? I thought you were-"

"Dead?" Germania finished. Prussia nodded. Germania sighed. " We had some permission to visit you guys" he said. Britannia hit him lightly.

"Hey! Not just anyone Germania! We're here to visit our daughter!" she said. Prussia looked confused.

"'our daughter'?" he asked. " Wait, wasn't Rome her 'dad'?" Germania smiled, Rome frowned and shook his head.

" Well..on people terms….Germania is her father.." Britannia said. Prussia then remembered how Germans invaded 'Albion' when Rome fell apart.

"Okay, I get it now" he said. At this Britannia walked towards her daughter and put her hand on her forehead, she let out a sigh.

"Always, always stuck in the past, Albion what are you looking for?" she asked. She then turned around and faced Prussia. "Hey Gilbert" she began. Gilbert looked up at her.

"Yes?"

" When can I meet America?" she asked. Prussia's eyes widened.

* * *

Just before Canada could get to America, France managed to get his younger brother's company. He was about to walk out of the room until France called him too. Canada blinked and looked at France, the poor guy looked distraught and tired. So Mathew walked towards the two.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I think it's about time you 'learn' something about my relations with Alice" France said. At this Canada nearly dropped his bear. Francis then stood up. "But I don't want to talk about it in this room, can we go outside and talk about it?" he asked.

"But there was a blizzard last night-" Canada said, only to be interrupted.

" Russia said that he had a small portion of his backyard all house up" France said as he stood up. "Honestly. I'm not fond of ever dwelling into these matters, but it's your choice to talk about with me or nothing at all" France said as he left the room. Mathew then looked at his younger brother.

" What should we do?" he asked. America looked at him.

" What can we do?" he asked as he stood up. "Honestly Mathew, all I've been hearing is Alice's past, nothing more and the past I've heard about doesn't explain anything to me…" he said. " Mathew, we need to talk to France.." He finally said. Mathew looked at him.

"I hate to admit, but maybe France has something that can help Alice break off this whole hallucination thing" America stated. " I mean how many time had Prussia and Spain told us to ask him?" he concluded. Mathew let out a sigh. He then put his left hand on his brother's right shoulder.

" I know that We are the only ones who can probably help her….the question isn't 'what is Alice's relationships with other countries' but are we ready to face the things that Alice hid from us? Are you ready to accept her views, France's views, and my views?" he asked. America looked up.

"I don't know Mattie, I'm all confuse…. Everytime I find something out….. It goes back to the revolution… why can't these nations understand that I can't help her either?" America said standing up. Canada sighed.

"They know something we don't….Alfred where are you going?" he asked as Alfred made his way to the doors.

" Going to talk to France" he said as he turned around. "You gonna go too?" he asked. Mathew let out a sigh and nodded.

Frances sat in Russia's 'indoor' garden. " my backyard has the tendency to be covered by snow in the winter, so I covered made part of it be 'indoors' so I can go outside' Russia explained to France. France let out a sigh, he was glad that Russia covered some of his garden, according to Russia, the walls can be taken off during spring time. The doors leading to the backyard then opened. Next thing France knew was that Canada and America was standing in front of him. He then stood up and began to walk into the small maze in the confined garden. America and Canada followed.

"Where should I start?" France asked as he turned to his left.

" When Rome disappeared" Canada said, he saw Frances' shoulders sink.

" I suppose that's a good place to start" he said. " The first time I met her, I hated her. I loathed her, she reminded me of what I was before Rome took me in. A barbarian. Filthy, lost…but she wasn't alone like I was. She was with Britannia" he said. He didn't turn around once. Canada and America wanted to ask him a question but he dismissed it. " Rome made me in charge of taking care of her. Everyday, she would look out at the shores of what is now Normandy, sometimes even the beaches nearest to Dover. When I would leave her to get something, I would find her soaking wet, trying to swim back home. I hated her for that too. Rome offered her a 'civilized' life, far better than what her people were doing back then, but she constantly refused. She constantly mentioned her brothers, and how they are probably looking for her and Britannia, but none the less, Rome did not want to send her back" France then stopped and made a right. "I really wasn't fond of her, how she refused everything that was offered for her, but no matter how much we threatened her, sometimes we would hit her to get things through her hard head, but the gleam in her eyes would never disappear." France then turned his face, but he didn't turn fully. He just stood where he stopped. " Before Rome disappeared, he granted Britannia's wish, he sent her back to the land where she belonged, I have to admit by the end of his empire, I was really fond of her, she reminded me of the days when I roamed and ran with animals, not the organized class of Rome. When Alice went back to her land, I heard that Germania's people took over, I was really worried, and then Denmark came along and claimed her his property. I was jealous, he can see her but I can't. I often found myself asking him 'how is that brat?'" France let out a chuckle. "Denmark often would say that I can visit, if I can go to her land….. But I didn't go to see her, no, instead I listened to the noise that was sent across the small strait... I didn't interact with her until I found her..."

* * *

Britannia and Germania stood by the side of the bed. Germania was holding Britannia's hand, and then brushed a lock of hair form Alice's face.

"She has your facial structure" he whispered. Britannia smiled and then caressed her daughter's face.

"She somewhat has your hair color" she said. Prussia saw Rome pout. Suddenly Alice let out a scream. This alarmed all four ( who are awake, surprisingly the scream did not wake up Hong Kong and Sealand). Prussia rushed by her side, sitting on the edge of the bed. They watch as Alice moved frantically, her hands going to the sides of her head, her eyelids were shut closed, but tears fell down her face. Prussia tried to calm her down, and Germania held a frightened Britannia, Rome looked over his 'daughter'. She curled into a ball, but her frantic state continued in her speech.

" Please make it stop!" she screamed. " Please! GET THIS LEAD OUT OF MY CHEST" she yelled.

* * *

**x_x sorry for the delay, I had a boat load of technical difficulties. But yes, thank you for reading! pardon the grammar and I should be able to update soon! Please leave a comment! (flames, constructive criticism are welcome; any review/ comment is welcome).**

**I haven't been doing historical notes, and I think this chapter is a good place to start posting them so! historical notes! ( important for the next couple of chapters)**

**1. When Rome fell apart ( I don't exactly remember what year), Germanic tribes (Anglo-Saxons) began to settle in. Vikings often attacked England, and the Normans managed to conquer it as well (explains why France babied England for a while. A French fief (the Duke of Normandy) became the King of England). The Norman conquest of England will be mentioned and referred to in the next couple of chapter.**

**2. The Auld Alliance. Also known as the Franco-Scottish Alliance, this alliance made France an ally of Scotland in the late 13th century (literally late 1295). This was an alliance in order to stop English expansion. From what I remember if France or Scotland was attacked by England, they would respond by invading England (ouch.). This too will be mentioned and referred to in the next couple of chapters.**

**3. September 3, 1783. This date was mentioned in chapter 9 or 10 by Romano (when he and Alice were talking about England and Spain's previous relationship). This was the date when the leaders of France, England, Spain, Dutch Republic, and the new nation 'America' (why did I just address it like that? ), signed the treaties officially ending the American revolution ( which was part of the Anglo-Spanish and Anglo-French wars). The Treaties of Versailles [1783] was the treaty between the leaders of Spain, France and England (America's was the Treaty of Paris 1783). ironically this day (September 3 1939) was when France and Britain declared War in Germany for it's further advancement in Poland ( World War 2)**

**...I know I was suppose to have four of them. funny story, I was working on this, and then my sis accidentally used the tab this was on ( which I told her specifically not to use) and well, it wasn't save. ...DD: I'm sorry guys. but yes thank you so much for reading! and as always reviews and comments (any is fine) are welcome. any confusions? pm me. **


	24. Painting flowers: The Auld Alliance

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me.**

**thank you to all who commented, follow(ing), favorite(d), and are currently reading! **

**setting: late 1200s.**

* * *

If there was one thing he taught her, a lesson that stuck to her was "Don't ever let a man kiss you on lips if you don't love him."

She can still remember him, when he taught her that. He was wearing a blue 'dress' is what she likes to call it, his index finger out, pointing to his lips to try and get the message across. She remembers that, that's why, when she gets into 'signing', she doesn't let the other nation kiss her, they my have everything else, but not her lips. She remembered that, and she still does it today. That was the only lesson that stuck to her, a lesson from him anyway.

So when she walked in on him and her older brother kissing (and they were doing more), she was confused. He didn't know . No. Her brother didn't know that she was going to visit him, no. France didn't know that she was going to visit Scotland too. So when she quietly walked into the room France was in, she saw the scene. The moment she saw the two of them, she quietly exited the room.

"Ah miss Alice right?" a servant asked as Alice walked out of the room. Alice jumped when she heard the servant. She nodded her head, and the servant smiled. "I'm sorry I was told that you were going to visit, did you find everything you needed?" the servant asked. Alice nodded.

"I'll be on my way home now" Alice said quietly. The servant looked at her.

"Already? But you haven't been here for a while. Are you sure you are ready to go?" the servant asked. Alice nodded. "Please let me get you an escort, you are the personification of Scotland's younger sister, England, and you are in his territory, it's very dangerous-"

" I'll be fine, I'll put my hood up so no one can see my hair and face" Alice said as she walked away.

Late 13th century, the Auld Alliance was formed between France and Scotland, against Edward I of England.

When Alice got 'home' she nodded lightly to the servants, and walked directly to her room.

" How was your visit to Scotland?" one asked.

"Inconclusive, I couldn't find him" Alice lied. "Ah yes, If I have any visitors, please tell them that I had already retired for the day" she said. She then paused an looked back. "That is unless it's the king" she said as she made a turn to her room. How long has it been? Since France managed to take her and 'take care' of her. And how long has it been? Since he first said that he loved her, how long has it been since the time she let him kiss her fort he first time? And most importantly, how long has France been with her brother? Alice laid down on her bed, trying to rid herself of the awful thoughts she kept thinking of. She closed her eyes and saw her deceased mother. Britannia. What did Britannia tell her?

" _In you life span, there will come a time when the person you love will betray you and go for another_" Alice muttered her mother's exact words. She sat up and hugged her knees close to her chest.

* * *

France whistles as he walked down the halls of England's house, he finally let the island nation have a house of her own, of course with servants, poor girl could not cook at all. So when France was checking on the growing island nation, he was surprised that she was not waiting for him in the foremost front room (which she usually does). He was greeted by a servant, before they could leave he asked.

"Has she been crying?" France asked. The servant nodded. Francis sighed. He hated leaving England all alone, but a nation must be ready when it's people needed it. He then let out another frustrated sigh as he thought of what could _England's brothers_ do to make her cry, again. He walked to her room, only to find something blocking the other side that prevented him from opening it. He knocked. No answer. He knocked again, no answer. He frowned, England usually did not take this long to answer the door, especially for him. He then knocked again, but when no answer came, he let out a small scowl and left the door alone.

* * *

Alice sat the back of the door that lead to her room. She hugged her knees to her chest, she held out the sobs trying to escape her throat. She listened as France scowls and left the room. As soon as his footsteps disappeared, she opened the door and let herself up. She lifted her hood up and snucked out of the house.

* * *

France was puzzled. When he came back to Alice's room, she wasn't there. He then made another tour around the house looking for his little lover. He then bumped into a servant who was exiting Alice's room.

" What's with your expression?" France asked. The servant looked at him, then looked down.

"I'm so sorry sir Francis but I don't know what you're-"

" The 'master' of this house is missing. And you have an expression of a calm man" he said. The servant then looked at France.

"You must have it all wrong…..Young Miss Alice had went over to her king to discuss some matters" the servant said. France let out an irritated look, the servant quickly got the message.

"As soon as she gets back, I'll inform her of your presence, so sorry Sir Francis, but she was really busy when you were gone"

* * *

Alice entered her house, only to be rushed into a room with Francis in it. She stared at the blue blonde, who was staring out of the window. Alice let out a sigh, how long has it been since France got here? more importantly, what's he doing here? Alice tried to exit the room, but she couldn't, that's when France saw her.

"There you are!" he said as he stood up and hugged her. Alice held out a yelp and tried to push the Frenchman away from her. France didn't miss the notion, and took note of it. Finally Alice pushed him away from her and tried to exit the room. France was too fast and managed to block the door. Alice then ran towards the window, but then France caught her wrist.

" For seven days, I've stayed at your house. For seven days you've been with your king. I think that you're avoiding me and I want an explanation. No-" "

" We're in turmoil" she said out blankly.

"Nation wise, not personal wise"

" let me go"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong"

"Nothing is wrong!" Alice insisted, trying to yank her hand away from Francis' hold.

"Alice, I know you're lying-"

"NOTHING IS WRONG" Alice screamed. France then let out a sigh, he leaned closer to Alice, but she moved back. France's patience was dying fast, he's been at the house for a week now, and he didn't see his lover until now, the seventh last day. He was going to leave to deal with Scotland and Alice knew this.

"Alice, you know this is the last day! Please stop being difficult!" he looked at Alice, but the little English girl just wouldn't give up. Alice kept wriggling and squirming tyring to get out of France's hold. France let out a sigh "Alice, please stop making things so difficult, one kiss and I'll let you go"

"I DON'T WANT TO KISS YOU WHEN YOU KISSED SCOTLAND" Alice yelled out. She then covered her mouth. France's eyes widened. He then let her go, but the moment he did, she fell to her knees. France looked at her, shocked at what she just said.

"What?" he gasped out, trying to register what she just said. Alice kept silent, trying to hold the tears in her eyes.

"What did you just say?" France asked using an angry tone. Alice then looked up, frightened. France mentally kicked himself for using such a tone on her. He knew that his angry tone always scared Alice, it reminded her of her brothers, how they would scream at her. But he had to use it, to get the information out of her. "Alice, I'll repeat..what did you ju-"

"I SAW YOU AND HIM!" she yelled out. She looked up, hugging herself, trying to hold herself together. " you two..I can't put it words…"Alice said

France watched Alice. He watched as Alice's hands went up to her chest, and watched her form a fist, grabbing the clothe that covered her chest.

"You said, that I should never let anyone kiss me on the lips if I don't love them,'"

Alice mumbled. "That usually applies to most people right? Including you and Scotty?" she said. France nodded in guilt. Alice tried to breath, but she found it hard, as she held the sobs. "did he force you into it?" Alice asked, she needed an answer. France looked at her, she could see the struggle in his eyes.

"did he force you into it!" Alice asked. France tried to touch her, but she would flinch away. He did let out a sigh.

"consensual" France said. Alice's eyes widened, she could feel the tears weighing on the edge of her eyes. France let out another sigh. "Alice, it was all consensual, Scotland and I-" before France could finish his sentence, Alice walked past him. He looked back at her as she opened the door. Before she left, she turned around,

" I'm sorry France (he winced as she said his nation name) . I understand that you have business to attend with Scotland, I will not keep you in this house, I will leave first and deal things with my king, if I don't return before you leave, I'm sorry" she said. France stared at her in awe. " It's over" she said as she closed the door. France looked at the closed door. His mouth hung open, but he then closed it. "qu'ai-je fait?" he asked himself.

Alice ran out of her house and headed to the dense forest nearby. through out her run, her mind began to ask questions. Hey mom…. When things break…don't they get lighter? Isn't that why I can carry a broken sword, or a broken spear, but not a full size one? Isn't that why Scotland, Ireland and Wales would hit me every time I break something they make me carry when it's soo heavy for me? Isn't that why I break things in the first place? because it's too much? So tell me mom….when your heart breaks…why does it get heavier? Isn't it suppose to go the other way around?

* * *

**ouch. Just ouch. Dear FrUK fans, don't kill me. I'm a fan myself. **

**SO! historical notes! as mentioned in the previous chapter, the Auld Alliance was an Alliance between Scotland and France, some historians say that the basis of why they did that is the whole "An enemy of my enemy if my friend" or "The common enemy", either way, the foundation of the alliance was the turmoil with England. In this chapter, France and Alice are together because of the Norman conquest of England, (France babying and raising England). In this chapter, England/ Alice is 12-13 yrs old; While France and Scotland are around the age of 15. This Alliance also played a major role in the Hundred Years War (which should be mentioned in the next chapter).**

**translator notes: " qu'ai-je fait?"- "What have I done?"**

**as for the "kiss" lesson, I'm pretty sure someone told me that (probably one of my cousins), when I was five (did I even understood what it meant when I was yay small?lol) and I taught it would make a good bridge for England and France, a little thing that would tie them together...other than the Channel Tunnel. **

**Thank you so much for reading! Like always my grammar is still improving, and I'm also trying to expand my vocab. sorry if their speech does not very well correspond with the time they are in, I haven't been looking into it ( I'm trying). Any questions? pm me. please leave a review/ comment (even flames)! again, thank you for reading!**


	25. Painting flowers: Joan of Arc

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me**

**sorry for the grammatical errors. **

**Thank you for those who follow, favorite(d), commented and of course read this. Thank you so much guys! I will edit this later (grammar wise). As always, pardon the grammar.**

* * *

Gilbert let out a frustrated scowl as he failed in waking up the Briton.

"C'mon Alice! Wake up!"

"Leave me alone!" she yelled out, still dreaming. Suddenly, a burst of energy hit Gilbert, Germania, and Rome. All four hit the wall. Prussia was shocked, Alice did not move, nor did she wake up, so what had hit him? At this, Sealand and Hong Kong woke up.

"What the hell!" Gilbert exclaimed. He then tried to approach Alice, but then Rome grabbed him.

" You shouldn't approach her" he warned. Gilbert looked at him. "You should tend to the younger ones now" Rome said. Gilbert looked at Britannia, she nodded.

* * *

Alice could feel it. How much France's people hated her. How much her people hated him. She could feel it, the way the house servants would treat her, the way they would glare at her. Alice finally gave France a second chance. After she found out that France was cheating on her with her brother, Alice couldn't stand the Frenchman. But something in Alice was just calling him back. Whenever she's near him, her heart would beat fast, when she sees him with Scotland, her heart would feel heavy. When France pleaded for a second chance, Alice's heart kept saying yes. So she finally did, and what happened? The French ruler died, and the possibility of an English king ruling France set his people off, and the Hundred Years War began. Honestly, Alice wouldn't be in the Frenchman's estate if he hadn't tied her down and dragged her into a boat. Alice let out an angry sigh. She wanted to go home. She needed to be in the battlefield with her men, she needs to lead them along with their commander. She was getting frustrated. Then a servant came in the room she was in, honestly Alice was scared. This servant was a man, and he could stab Alice in any second. She is just a growing nation, any injury directly is life threatening to her. That's why France tied her down and locked her up in his estate, to make sure her welfare is okay.

"How's the English army going?" She asked the man. (of course in French)

"How should I know?" he retorted. Alice shrugged her shoulders. He then set down a tea cup and then poured tea, Alice didn't drink it, France told her not to. He was really being cautious about her. Alice let out a sigh, a perfect cup of tea, gone to waste. She then looked outside the window. She closed her eyes, she frowned as she could feel her men dying. She began to cry.

"Stupid Francis" she said as she began to cry. "Let me go to war" she muttered.

Germania held tight to Britannia. "You can't go and comfort her, her magic is-"

* * *

" I'M HER MOTHER DAMMIT" Britannia yelled. " I'm the one who taught her this okay! It's a protection spell!" she then fell down to her knees, her face in her hands. Germania hugged her and looked at Rome. Rome looked down, and then at Alice.

" Protection spell?" Gilbert exclaimed. "WHY THE HELL DOES SHE HAVE ONE ACTIVATED?" he yelled. Sealand ran to Hong Kong, and the two 'nations' hugged each other and watched the scene in front of them.

" She feels threatened" Rome finally said. He looked at Prussia. "If you wake her up while she's dreaming…she'll be stuck in the dream mentally." he said. Prussia looked at her.

"What?" he asked. Rome then let out a sigh.

" The spell she's using is a dreaming spell." Rome said. "The spell…"

* * *

Alice woke up to doors opening. From the sound of it, the intruder to France's house was mad. She listened to the commotion and heard a bunch of "Sir what's wrong?" "Sir how did things go?" "Sir Alice is sleeping-" Alice braced herself. They were saying 'sir' left and right, this meant that the angry intruder was France. Alice looked at what she was wearing. A light sleeping gown, that France can tear easily, Alice shivered at the thought. She looked at the door, waiting for it to open. Suddenly the door opened. There was an angered Frenchmen. His eyes were rimmed with red, his breath was uneven, and his body posture showed anger and pain. Alice looked at France.

"How could you?" he asked. Alice furrowed her brows together.

"What?" she asked in a hoarse voice, she's scared of France. Actually scared of France. She could feel it, the pain and anger he has, and how his temper is way off. He slammed the door shut and put something so the servants couldn't open it. Alice felt her body shrink as the Frenchman walked hurriedly towards her. As soon as he was arms length away from her, she moved and fell off the chair she was sitting on. She held out a small yelp as she fell, but she kept scooting back as Francis walked towards her.

She's so scared right now, she could tell that France has lost self control, and that he could hurt her any moment.

"why did you do it?" he asked, raising his voice.

"do what?" Alice asked, confused.

"How could you do that?" Alice felt tears falling down her face out of fear. Her back met the wall, she looked at her surrounding and found that she was stuck between the bed and the walls. She quickly stood up and tried to climb on the bed to try and get into an open space, but France grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall.

Alice was more than frightened now. France told her that he would never hurt her in any way, and that if he did, he didn't mean it. 'he didn't mean it, he didn't mean it' Alice said to herself in her mind.

"You were jealous weren't you?" he asked. Alice's eyes opened.

" Are you talking about Joan?" she finally asked. France's eyes widened.

"SO YOU KNEW?" he asked squeezing her shoulders, Alice held out a scream of pain. Her breath became unsteady, but France didn't notice.

"Yes…I knew that she was captured…and sold to my people.."

" THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP YOUR PEOPLE?" he screamed at her. Alice looked at him.

" Stop them from buying an enemy? WHY SHOULD I STOP THEM!" she yelled back, she soon regretted that. France threw her to the ground, and she could feel her arm snap, she let out a painful scream, and she held the broken arm.

" so you are jealous!" he exclaimed.

" jealous about what?" she asked, standing, up backing away from France. She couldn't understand him, why is he yelling at her?

" She and I were so close! We shared ideas! She supported me when you didn't! you saw that we had a connection!" France yelled. Yes, Alice did see all of this, and she was jealous, but she would bite her tongue when it came to that matter. "I could see it on your face!" France said, tears were rolling down his eyes. He took a step closer to Alice, but Alice stepped back. " I can see that were you jealous! I can see that you hated her! I saw that you were scared to lose me!" he said.

"Then why do you keep going to her?" Alice asked, still backing up, she could barely talk from crying.

" YOU KNOW WELL WHY. WE'RE IN WAR!" he exclaimed.

"and?"

" she's leading my army!" he said. " She's keeping YOUR MONARCHS FROM RULING ME!" Alice flinched, there, she could see all of the hatred in his eyes. His hatred for England, his hatred towards her. She saw France bite his jaw down.

"Just because you were jealous…doesn't mean that…" he looked away form her, trying to stop his tears. "doesn't mean that.." Alice let out a sigh and ignored the dangers of approaching France. She touched his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"doesn't mean that what?" she asked, trembling with fear, but she put a smile on her face. France looked at her, she looked at him and smiled. France then slapped her across the face and she falls to the ground. She held her cheek, colored bright red and with stinging pain.

"DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO KILL HER!" he yelled. Alice's eyes widened.

"what?" she asked. France looked down at her.

" DON'T 'WHAT?' ME! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! THIS MORNING, WHEN I WAS GOING TO VISIT HER, WHAT DO I FIND? I FIND HER TIED UP TO A WOODEN POLE BURNING TO DEATH. SHE WAS DECLARED A HERETIC! ARE YOU SOO JEALOUS OF MY CONNECTIONS WITH HER THAT YOU KILLED HER!" Alice couldn't stop her tears from falling. As France sank down to his knees, she stood up, her hand covered her mouth, trying to muffle her sobbing.

"Did you love her?" Alice asked. France looked at her, he then bit the bottom of his lip. "BE HONEST!" Alice screamed. France looked away and nodded.

"enough to hurt me?" Alice asked, that seemed to have done the trick. France looked at Alice, the side of her head was bleeding, how one of her arms was bruised heavily, indicating that is was broken. How she could barely stand up as her leg was fractured from the impact.

" She's only 19! 19!" he said, the tears now falling off of his eyes. " SHE'S SO YOUNG! She understood me! She fought for me unlike you!" he exclaimed. At this Alice ran (which was painful for her) to the doors, and left the France's house. Alice ran through the streets, people looked at her, she then tripped but she stood up again. Someone tried to stop her, asking if she needed assistance, she ignored them and kept running.

" Broken things get lighter, the more they break, the pieces it fall apart gets smaller and lighter… but why? Hey mom…why is it that a heart gets heavier every time it breaks? Will there be a time when the pieces are just so broken that you don't feel it anymore?

a couple of daya after France's tirade, he heard a report from his servant.

"I was shopping around town to get ingredients, and the weirdest thing just happened. a girl, poor thing was only wearing a night gown, similar to that Alice. She was limping, the left side of her head was bleeding, and it seemed as if her left arm was broken too. She tripped in front of me, so I tried to help her, but she just kept running, odd she has green eyes too...and I heard about Joan. I'm so sorry sir"

"She's gone" France said. The servant put his head down and served France tea. "I'm so sorry for your lost" The servant said leaving the room. France picked up the tea cup and took a sip, he then threw it to the ground and practically threw what was on top of the table to the ground. "They're both gone" he muttered. There on the floor lies a note that read.

" Francis Bennefoy, for the safety of my country, I am forcing her to drop her relations with you. I do not appreciate how she swam home by the English channel with broken limbs, I expected something better from a person she praises and from the person that protects her.

- Henry VI"

* * *

**Historical notes:**

** Hundred Year Wars: a War mainly between England and France. One of the issue was when the French king died, and the possibility of an English King ruling France seemed to sparked things up. Again the Auld Alliance played a role in this war too.**

**2. Joan of Arc: Yes, most of us were thought about her in our Medieval History class (well in my state at least). A very interesting time too. She lead an army for France during the Hundred Years of War. She was lead by a 'divine' guide and had some of the most important victories for France. She was caught and sold to the English, who tried her for Heresy. She was found guilty and burned at the age of 19. After her death, a retrial ****occurred and that pronounce her innocent. She was later declared as a Martyr.**

**3. The Auld Alliance played a big role in the Hundred Years War. Scottish aide came for the Battle of Orleans (Joan of Arc), they basically had France's back.**

**4. Henry VI. The King of England during Joan of Arc's execution. **

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment/ review (any will do). Any questions? pm me. as for the FrUK fans...I'M SO SORRY I LOVE YOU GUYS. I love the pairing too and writing this made me want to cry. The title "Painting Flowers" inspired by All Time Low's song "painting flowers". this will be explained soon.**


	26. Painting flowers: Sanctuary turned Hell

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me. **

**I'm so sorry if I haven't been updating. I got sick and well bed ridden and my mom forbade me to use the computer, insisting that I needed rest. I'm so sorry. **

* * *

"So wait. You loved Jeanne while you were with Alice the second time?" Mathew asked Francis. France nodded.

"I'm surprise she even gave you a second chance" America said. France looked at him.

"What is that suppose to mean?" France said smiling. " I was surprise myself…and I thought that I had learn from the first time too" At this France began to walk through the maze.

* * *

"The spell…..what the hell does the spell do?" Gilbert.

" it.." Britannia started, interrupting Rome. "It forces the caster to sleep…"She said.

" Now why the hell does Alice need that?" Gilbert asked. Then he let out a gasp as he remembered something. "Is it because she hasn't been able to sleep lately?" he whispered so that Peter and Kaoru wouldn't hear. Rome nodded.

" It's not only that…Alice's dreams wakes her up…If she doesn't want to see it, She wakes up" Rome said.

" She forces herself to stay in the dream…to try and get use to it" Germania said.

"Get use to it?" Gilbert asked the elder three. Britannia looked up to her sleeping daughter.

" Name me one time when Alice was really happy" She said.

"Well she's been happy in a lot of times….they just have the tendency to end in a bad way….oh" Gilbert said.

"Not only that, but Alice is forcing herself to go through these nightmares to get the 'rest' she needs" Britannia said, suddenly Alice screamed in pain.

* * *

As Alice ran from Scotland and France, she tripped on something. Suddenly Scotland grabbed her and pulled her up eye level to him. England braced herself, the injuries from France wasn't completely healed, but she was a nation, she could handle it. She saw Scotland giving France a signal to go away, which he did so willingly. As soon as he did, Scotland dragged the flailing Alice away from the battle field. He then threw her to the ground, he took his sword out and put it underneath her chin.

"If you even try to run away, I will kill you" he said.

"What's stopping you?" Alice exclaimed. 'go ahead! Kill me! I'll be with mom atleast!' she thought. Scotland looked at her skeptically.

"Either you're suicidal…or you tempting me" he said. Alice looked at him. "Listen Albion"

" England" She corrected. Scotland glared at her, he then put more pressure onto the sword he held, making Alice bleed.

"I. don't. care. What your name is" he said. Alice looked at him. "All I care is why did you kill the woman that Francis loved?" Alice looked at Scotland.

"I didn't kill her" she said. Scotland looked at her.

"So she says" he said. "Listen we all know that the English people burned her and-"

" ENGLISH PEOPLE ISN'T ME THOUGH!" Alice exclaimed. Scotland starred at her.

" You are 'England'" he stated. "You're people are 'English'..so therefore… you are your people" Scotland said. Alice looked at him. "They did the deed…so that means technically you did kill her" Scotland said.

"so you're saying that I'd be better off dead?" Alice asked. Scotland looked at her.

"Alice…keeping the girl alive doesn't mean that you were going to die" Alice scoffed and laughed.

" Says the man who helped relieved Orleans" she said. Scotland looked at her.

"Listen, she was a nice girl, innocent per se and you just killed her off-"

" If I didn't kill her, I would've died!" she yelled, Alice then formed a fist with her hands. " She had many victories for France. The fact that I had attacked France meant that you would invade England, after all it is part of the Auld Alliance isn't it?" she asked. Scotland glared at her. " If she lived…She could've aided you… and kill me.." Alice said. Scotland looked at her. Alice let out a laugh. "Maybe I should've let her live, So I could die…" she said. Scotland looked at her.

"If I die…France's troubles would go away….and yours too….maybe I should've let Jeanne live…..so France can be happy…" Alice said. She felt Scotland's sword leave her throat. She looked up at him.

" If you die huh? See if I care" Scotland said walking away. At this, England's eyes widened. She hugged herself trying to keep herself together. Did her own brother just said that?

"Did you even care about me?" She asked as Scotland walked away. Scotland stopped and looked at her.

"You made problems for me. You made my ally cry…for all I know you can take over Wales. You're weak and always had to protect you, then you grew up. You killed a very innocent girl who was lead by a 'divine guide'. You. Tell. Me." he said, he then turned around and walked away. Alice looked after him, awestruck by what he said.

"Please don't think like that!" Britannia exclaimed to her daughter. She broke free from Germania and ran to her daughter. Hong Kong and Sealand watched in confusion. Prussia looked at her.

"Can you see what she's dreaming of?" Prussia asked. Britannia nodded. Tears ran down her cheeks as she saw the images her daughter forced herself to see.

"Scotland loves you! You know he does!" She exclaimed, trying to 'talk' to her daughter.

"It's no use trying to talk to her Britannia" Germania said, hugging her from behind. "She can't hear you" he said. At this Britannia turned around to face him.

"And what! Just watch my daughter squirm in pain and just watch her dreams!"

"Actually…."Prussia said. "That would be helpful…" he said. Britannia turned around and faced him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well since you can see what Alice is dreaming….maybe you can tell us and maybe we can help her get over those horrible memories.." Prussia said. Britannia blinked and thought about it. She then looked at her daughter. She then sighed and nodded. She instructed Germania to get her a chair, she then sat on it and held her daughter's hand.

* * *

Alice sighed in anger. British America. A place she could feel safe and wanted in, but over the courses of time, it changed. She attained Canada, who had a rather quiet transition from being a French colony to an British Colony. But, the Seven Years War left a dent on her, and her slow healing rate signaled economic trouble. She sighed again as she got off her boat, the feeling of 'welcome' was gone. It was very much like the atmosphere at France's house during the Hundred Years War. Alice shook her head. No. this was not France's house, it can change for the better in her little colony. As she walk away from the boat she arrived in, she looked back and saw that the ship carrying tea had been invaded by _Indians_, and that the tea was dumped into the harbor. Alice let out a gasp, she ran towards the ship and saw the trespassers. They had pale white skin. Alice bit her jaw down, colonists. She muttered. She then stormed off to a tax collector's home.

She couldn't go to America's house anymore, it was too hostile and dangerous. It began to remind her about France, and how he hurt her. One of her visit, America threw a fit and flipped the table, which hit Alice, spilling all of the contents on her, (and atleast breaking her arm, but he didn't know, neither did Canada). Not only that, but he ignored Alice for most of the stay. Alice sighed. The tax collector's, whose name was John, house was okay, he had a room set up for Alice. She fell onto the bed and tried to sleep. One problem, she couldn't. She missed him. Her America. Her sanctuary turned hell. Alice let out a painful groan as the wind hit her left abdomen, the wound opened again. Couldn't Alfred just know why she was taxing him, it's pretty out there. She tried to sleep.

When Alice woke up, she dressed up, trimmed her hair (to make her look like a boy when she tied it up) and walked out of the room. She looked around and found the family in the dining room, having some breakfast. Alice told them her plan for the day and made her way to the door. As soon as she exited the house, pairs of hand grabbed her arms.

"look! A government official!" one colonist exclaimed.

"Let me go!" Alice exclaimed, squirming.

"You sound like a girl lad" one said. 'that's because I am on you insufferable gits' Alice thought, but she couldn't say anything as they dragged her to a crowd away from the house. The owner of the house then ran out of the house and saw the commotion.

"Please stop! She's just a-"

"Ah 'she'!" one of the men exclaimed. "The parliament, let a female be part of it?" one asked.

"no!" the tax collector said. "she's-" Alice knew that if the tax collector said anything else, he would be the one tarred and feathered.

" I'm a daughter of one of the men in the House of Commons" she said flatly, telling John to go back inside his house with her eyes. John nodded unwillingly and walked to his house, she could see it in his eyes. Fear and worry.

* * *

France lead America and Canada out of the maze. "After the Seven Years war, England was in major debt. Economic crisis happened left and right, and she was already taxing her people for everything, and her colonies too..the one loosely taxed was you Amerique." France said. At this America stiffened. He looked at Francis. "That's why she began to tax you, hoping you would understand…but I could see that It was a fail" France said as he opened the doors leading them to Russia's house. He then walked towards where Alice was residing.

"But then it wasn't only you who hurt Alice during the American Revolution"

"?" America asked, but then his questioned was ignored when they heard a scream in the hallway. All three hurried to where Alice was residing in. They opened the door and heard a scream.

* * *

**thanks for reading! please leave reviews and comments (any will do). pardon the grammar. **

**historical notes:**

**1. Being Tarred and Feathered is a punishment/ torture back in the day. It can be applied to both sexes and can cause huge damage to the skin. You're basically screwed if you were tarred and feathered back in the day. If you flee while you are tarred (and sometimes feathered) you will most likely not receive any help as the towns people will see your punishment, like shunning. It's also hard to get the tar off. To get the tar off means peeling it away, and when the tar is peeled away, the skin goes with it. (If you read _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_, you'd remember that the 'Duke' and the 'King' had been tarred and possibly died).**

**2. Many tax collectors in Pre-Revolutionary War America (after the Tea Act was passed) many began to Tax collectors/ Commisioners were tarred and feathered, and after that, the colonist would make them drink tea (sometimes).**


	27. Painting flowers: What she can see

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me.**

* * *

Prussia watched as Germania looked over Alice, and held onto Britannia. He then looked at Rome.

"So uh, aren't you suppose to be the one close to her?" he asked. Rome smiled and shook his head.

" I may have claimed some part of the British isle, and trust me she hates me for it. I separated her from her sons." Rome said. "Germania on the other hand, his people settled into her daughter's land…and well his sons had the tendency to not scar her as much" Prussia thought about it. Now that he thinks about it, France and Spain had managed to deal a lot of emotional, physical, emotional and mental pain to Alice, he frowned and nodded.

* * *

Britannia watched as her daughter was taken from safety's hands. She covered her mouth and tried not to talk. Suddenly she heard a voice.

"Hey mom…." it started. She then began to look around. How long has her daughter done this? "does it hurt you when you watch me and the rest of us down here? Do you watch at all? Hey mom…. I don't know how many times this thing you called 'love' has hurt you and me… but did it hurt your heart enough to the point where you just stopped caring? Mom…. When Rome was with Ancient Greece and Ancient Egypt…. Did it break you? Is that why you hate him? Mom… can't you just take me now?

The last question caught Britannia's attention. 'take me now?' she asked herself. She then looked at the scene playing as Alice's dreams. She was held down by multiple people, and just as soon as the tar touched Alice's legs, Britannia was pulled out of the dream.

* * *

Blood curling scream. Britannia woke up to blood curling screaming. She jumped and looked at her daughter, she was sitting up, her arms crossed at her chess, trying to keep herself together, as if she was falling apart. She was breaking out in cold sweats, and her eyes were rimmed with red. Hong Kong woke up and tried to approach her, but she flinched and pushed him away. Suddenly the door opened and she saw three blondes entering the room. Britannia's eyes widened as she saw France. Her attention was then drawn to Alice, who was screaming in horror.

Portugal came running into the room. He pushed through France and America and was awe struck at what he saw. Alice was crying, and screaming, and Britannia, was awestruck by seeing France, Germania held on to Britannia. He then looked around.

" Alfonso!" Alice yelled as she ran to him. Portugal caught her as she could barely walk. He then carried her bridal style. Alice buried her face into his shirt and held onto him tight. He sighed and then looked at France, America, Prussia and Canada.

"out. All. Of. You. OUT. NOW. " He held onto Rome. "no you three" he said. America, France, Canada, Hong Kong, Sealand and Prussia exited the room and stood in the hallway.

"What happened to England?" Sealand asked, scratching his eyes. Prussia messed with his hair.

"Nothing, just had a breakdown, she's been stressed you know" Prussia said. "How about I take you to Sweden hm? And Hong Kong how about I take you China?" Before Prussia walked away from France, America, and Canada he knocked on the door and opened it.

"ey, Alfonso, We'll be in France's room okay? Do me a favor and send Germania and them there later"

Alfonso cradled Alice like a baby. He frowned. "What happened?" he asked.

"She dreamed again, what else?" Britannia said, trying to stand, but like her daughter she couldn't stand up. Portugal looked at her.

"What did you do?" he asked as he laid Alice down onto the bed.

"I went into her dream" Britannia said. Portugal scowled.

"You maybe dead and all, but that doesn't excuse you from physical pain" he said. Germania looked at Britannia with questioning eyes. Britannia sighed.

"When you share dreams with someone…. Well rather in my case, intrude,…. What ever the dreamer experiences, the intruder experiences, it's only fair" Britannia said. Portugal sigh.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Portugal asked Britannia, Britannia looked at her daughter, "I think it's best if she tells you" she said. Portugal sighed.

"Okay fine. I'll take care of her, now go to where Gilbert is..NOW. "Portugal said as he opened the door. He then returned to Alice. He was shocked to see her leg bleeding from scratching, he rushed and took her hands away from her legs and looked at the damaged done.

"Why are you scratching your legs?" he asked her. Alice looked at him and tilted her head.

" I had to remove the tar off" she mumbled.

* * *

France, America, and Canada lead Germania, Rome and Britannia to the room they were residing in. The moment the doors closed, Britannia jumped onto France.

"YOU BRAT!" she exclaimed, she tackled France to the ground with her hands around his neck. Germania tried to get her off of him, but Rome interfered, America tried the same, but he was blocked by Prussia.

"HOW COULD YOU CLAIM TO LOVE HER?" she yelled, tears running down her cheeks. "How could you" she said. France looked at her and sighed. Rome then let Germania pick Britannia up. She then glared at Canada and America, she then looked down and then she looked at America.

"did you know?" America looked at her.

"know what?" he asked.

" That Alice was tarred and feathered?" Britannia asked, hissing as she felt the burn on her legs. "Did you?" she said. America shook his head. Canada looked away. Britannia looked at him.

"You knew" she said. Canada nodded and looked at away.

"I was hoping that you two can help her" Britannia said. She then fell down and sat, Germania stayed by her side. America looked at Britannia.

"How can we help her? We all bring painful memories to her" he said blankly. Britannia sighed and looked at France.

" You know, my daughter was right, maybe she should've let Jeanne live… I mean Jeanne had the potential to crush Alice…after all, she was just growing….and then you wouldn't have to fight over the Americas" Britannia said. "Yes that would be less trouble for us right? If my daughter died early and stayed with me, it would be a lo-"

"NO!" America yelled. "It wouldn't be better! If England didn't exist, then Germany could've easily gotten me during World War 2! If it wasn't for England, I wouldn't be this way! If it wasn't for her…I'd probably be someone I'm not…."America trailed off.

" If it wasn't for England, you wouldn't have such a complicated language" Britannia stated. She then looked at France. "Don't you think that it was a good thing that Jeanne died when she did?" At this France lounged forward and grabbed Britannia's neck. Germania, Rome, Canada, America, and Prussia tried to get him off but it was futile.

"I'm just saying, if Jeanne had lived any longer, yes you would've been victorious, yes you have wiped England off the face of the earth…. But if she lived longer, your attachment to her would've been far stronger, and when she pass…your heartache will be worst right?" she said. France lets her go. He then backed off. Suddenly the door opened and Portugal entered the room.

"I got Denmark and Norway to watch over her, she's sleeping now, her fever is gone, when this summit is over, I'm taking her home with me. No exceptions, no visitors, no objections what so ever" He said in a rush. "Now, could you all care to explain to me what's going on with her?" he said in irritation.

"Easy." Prussia began. "1783" he said.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and please leave a review (any will do)**

**historical notes:**

**1. Joan of Arc did have major victories in the Hundred Years War, but I'm not so sure about whole 'is she lived, France would've won' thing. **

**2. September 3, 1783. I believe I mentioned this already. This was the day England signed (4 I think) treaties that ended the American Revolution. The Treaty if Paris 1783, is mainly remembered, but the Treaties of Versailles (or was it Paris too? I'll get to that later) was mainly with the French and Spanish. (another was signed for Holland/ Dutch Republic). As I said this (September 3, 1783) was the day Alice ended her engagement with Antonio for this fanfic (explained later when they get to England!).**

**3. not a historical note: I'm not sure how often I can update, TESTS are coming up...and well I suck at studying. xD**


	28. Painting flowers: Her request

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me.**

**Who likes the bad brother's trio? (in this case 'sibling' trio :D)**

* * *

Denmark sighed as he watch Alice sleep.

'Poor Bunny" he said. At this Norway turned to him and hit him. Denmark looked surprised. "What was that for!" he asked, holding on to the burning mark on his face.

"Your nicknam-"

"I called her that when I kinda conquered her" Denmark said, hugging Norway. "Plus, she's going through though times" Norway looked at him. "I know her life" Denmark said. Norway kept staring at him. "When you're drunk, you can say a lot of things" Norway kept staring at Denmark. "fine. I know how it feels to lose a brother or someone close enough to be one!" he said. Norway then looked at Alice.

"Who did she lose?" he asked.

"quite a few really" Denmark said, looking over at Alice.

"Name" Norway said. Denmark sighed.

"Do I really have to?" he asked. Norway nodded, Denmark sighed.

"fine. British America, Canada, India..Ireland pretty much scarred her personally.."

"That's enough" Norway said, forcing himself off Denmark. Then Alice woke and sat up. She then began to scratch her eyes. Denmark looked at her.

"Hey bunny.." he said. Alice looked at him.

"Are we still in Russia?" she asked, Denmark nodded.

"hoping to be home?" he asked. Alice scratched her head.

"Yeah, yours, Gilbert's or mine…after all we all know where the drinking places are" she said chuckling. Norway shut the door as he left. Denmark then chuckled too.

" planning to get wasted?"

"Yeahp" she said. "You think Russia will let us have a couple bottles of Vodka?" Alice asked. Denmark laughed, shaking his head.

"No, I don't think he will, I don't think I will let you get drunk either" he said.

"Damn" Alice said playfully, that's when Denmark grabbed one of her hands and directed until it was against his chest.

" Feel that?" he asked, Alice nodded. "That's how we want yours" he said. Alice looked at him.

"we?" she asked.

"I know how it feels to have someone walk away from you…hell some ran away from me*… .and I've thought of dying myself…. Committing suicide…but I didn't" he said. Alice looked at him, questioning. Denmark sighed. "I didn't give up because of the whole 'we're countries! We can't die!', no not because of that, something else. Because I remembered of all of the ones that loves me, and how they will feel if I die" he said. Alice looked away, out into the window. Denmark smiled at her, a smile she can see on the window. She then turned to face him.

* * *

"Tell me, what's bothering you" he said. Alice looked at him and nodded.

America turned to face Canada.

"What else don't I know?" he asked. Mathew flinched, and then looked at France.

"Angleterre can't keep all of the skeletons in the closet Mathieu, what don't we know?" he asked. Alfred then held him by the shoulders.

"Please tell me Matty, how can I help her if I don't know what happened when she wasn't with me? When she doesn't want to tell me?" Mathew then looked at Britannia. Britannia nodded.

"My daughter would understand" she said blankly as she went towards Rome. Canada then nodded. Mathew then sighed.

" I thought you knew about her being tarred and feathered…but since you didn't I can tell you" he said. " it was after the Boston Tea party, and Alice decided to stay at a tax collector's house…. Apparently she traveled using an alias as someone with government ties, and somehow, your colonist found out…they thought she was boy…she later lied about being a daughter of one of the men in the House to make sure the humans were safe…she thought 'I'm a nation, I can last', I was nearby, I rushed when I heard her scream. When I arrived at the scene, I saw that they only managed to get her legs….but the damage was done….as for the tar removal, she made sure that I didn't see any of it." Canada said. " She thought you left her because you hated her. She thought that you wanted to leave her because she annoyed you…."

"She did, taxes" America said.

" She saw Scotland and her other siblings in you" Canada said. At this America looked at him.

"What?" he asked. Britannia sighed.

" When Alice was returned, from Rome's hold…she and Scotland could not get along. Not only that, but Ireland and Wales did not want to do anything with her…they always had conflict" she said. "True that Scotland did raise her, but somehow they got into conflicts, and often she would get scolded on how stupid she is, it's fixed in her mind, every time something goes wrong, she immediately thinks it's her fault." Britannia said. "Home to her did not feel like home at all, Europe was hell for her, France was there (she looks at Francis), her brothers… she feels lost and 'empty'" Britannia said.

"Is that why she colonized us! To fill in that gap and replace her 'lost' brothers?" America asked.

"NO!" Britannia exclaimed, standing up, but the surge of pain made her fall. Rome caught her. "Her people, it was competition for her, to get supplies…but for Alice, the seas provided an escape! She was a pirate for crying out loud!" she said. Canada looked at his 'grandmother'.

"lost? Why does she feel lost?"

"Britannia" Britannia said. "She carries my name" she said. "she's conquered by so many, she had to learn your language (she looked at France) and she couldn't get along with the people who raised her…and you tell me why she's not lost" she said. "Her Pirate self gave her an escape. To loot ships and go to wars, it gave her adrenaline rush and made her forget about the pain she felt, The seas carried her away from her 'home' and gave her an escape filled with thrills and mystery and discovery…." Britannia said. "Her finding and landing on all of her ex colonies' shores was like finding a treasure filled with gold." she said.

"But she still kept her distance right?" Canada asked. Britannia looked at him and her expression softened.

"At first she didn't…."she said. " Not until your (she looked at America) separation. When you broke free, the 'emptiness' she felt returned…to you….losing you was too soon… she didn't want to feel it, so she began to put some distance between her and her colonies…. Her once safe havens turned to hell…."

"Then why does she keep going back to the past!" America asked. "It doesn't make sense!" he said.

"It's her fondest memories…" she said. "She raised you the way I raised her, she didn't hit any of you right?" Canada and America both nodded.

"When she nearly did, she cried…."Mathew said.

"She doesn't want tot bring any pain to you guys…" Britannia said. "That's why she faces problems alone…like her father…Rome" at this Rome looked up. "But no one can face this world alone, be a it a country, animal or human…" she then grabbed America's hand. "I presume she unconsciously confessed to you, right?" she asked. America looked and nodded. "You reciprocate those feelings right?" she asked. America nodded. Britannia smiled. " Then please wake her up." she said. "Wake her up from the past…. Wake her up from her 'wonderland' where she's still painting flowers for the ones who claim to love her, make her leave the garden that contains those painful memories…Wake my little Alice up." she said. Just as America nodded, Norway and Iceland ran into the room.

" It's England and Denmark! I can't find them!" Norway exclaimed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! please leave a review/ comment (any will do) and I'm still kinda sick so! drinks a orange juice** **


	29. The question remains

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me**

**Sorry for the late update, testing and all of that stressing school stuff happened, and well I finally recovered (and luckily did not go to relapse :D)and then my knee started to hurt. (damn you badminton). Thank you being so patient! Pardon the grammar. Who like the Bad Siblings Trio?**

**And thank you to all who read, favorite(d), commented/reviewed and are following this story, Thankyou**

* * *

Alice runs into the open area, her arms spread apart and open, as the wind greeted her.

"This is what I need!" she exclaimed, as she twirled around, she slipped, but Denmark caught her. She laughed and stood up. " It's snow Lucas, I'll be fine!" she said laughing. Denmark began to laugh.

"I'm just making sure you don't get any more injuries…speaking of… I heard about a cut on your arm…..mind explaining?" he said. Alice looked at him, and then her arm.

"I'll tell you…but you can't tell anyone!" she said. Denmark smiled and nodded, Alice then stood up and looked at him. "if you catch me first!" she said as she turned and ran.

America ran outside the room, and sprinted out of the hallway. ' are you shitting me right now!' he asked himself. 'England, what's going on with you?' he asked himself.

Norway looked out of the opened door, his brows furrowed together. "What is it?" Prussia asked, Norway. Norway looked at Prussia " Why does he worry over someone who controlled him for some time?" he asked. France smiled, and made his way out of the window.

" You know why Norway, you know why" he said.

Denmark managed to catch Alice, and pulled her close to him. "I won, now tell me." he said.

" okay ow!" she exclaimed. Denmark let her go and then held her hand (in a brotherly way). "I was out, after a meeting with my prime minister..and well I thought I saw America, you know when he was a little colony, running, so by instinct, I went after him, and then I completely forgot that I was on a busy road…then bam! A car hit me." she said. Denmark looked at her.

" You saw British America?" he asked, Alice weakly nodded. Denmark then sighed,

" We need you to stop hallucinating" he said.

" been trying you know? It's like I'm missing something and my past won't let it go"

" Maybe love?" Denmark asked. Alice blushed.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I mean do you love America?" Denmark asked. Alice matched one of Spain's tomatoes.

" don't be absurd! I mean love the git who left me? As if! He's rude, has no manners at all. He has the greatest delights of bringing out the worst in me! And- and -and-and"

" Answer me Alice Kirkland..are you in love with America?" Denmark asked.

"Catch me first" she said in a hurry as she flee from Denmark.

* * *

Alfred ran through the halls, muttering curses every time he met a separating path. He turned by instinct, kept running, until he heard something. Laughter. He stopped running (nearly tripping) and looked out of the window. There he saw Alice, holding Denmark's hand. He let out a sign of relief as he saw that she was wearing suitable clothes for the deadly cold weather. He ignored them holding hands, he ran to the nearest door he can find.

* * *

Lucas sprinted as he saw Alice trip on a hidden rock in the snow. He let out a curse as he knew that he wouldn't make it time to catch her. Relief washed over him when he saw Alfred, appearing out of no where and catching the island nation.

"Just snow my ass Alice, you just tripped on rocks!" he said as he ran to her and America. He then tagged her. "I caught you, now tell me" he said.

"nope" Alice said as she leaned back to America. "He caught me, not you, so I'm not telling!" she said. America looked at Denmark.

"nothing you should worry about" Denmark said as he walked away. Alice turned around and checked their surroundings. She then looked up at America with sad eyes and hugged him. She buried her face into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and hugged him close. America looked at her, but he did not resist any of Alice's actions. He looked at her and hugged her back, burying his nose onto the top of head. She's still a little warmer than him. He closed his eyes, and held back his urge to kiss her. 'It'll only hurt her more' he thought to himself. Suddenly, Alice pulled herself away from him. She looked at him and held his hand and lead him to the doors to Russia's house.

"c'mon, I don't want you catching a cold" she said. America did not follow this. He stood where he was and tugged Alice back to him. Her back meeting his torso. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and hugged her tight.

"I want to stay like this for a little longer, it's keeping me warm" He could feel it. How she wanted to move, how she wanted to tear herself away from him. He could feel it. 'Is this how it felt when I was leaving her back then?' he asked himself. He then loosened his grip on her and stood up straight. "My bad, you can go if you want" he said. That's when Alice did something that confused him. She was hesitating to leave.

" I'm not leaving you out here in the cold"

* * *

Britannia watched as she stood on the roof.

"Aren't you cold?" France asked, looking at her. She didn't respond. France then sighed. "Do you still hate me for doing what I did?" he asked. Britannia looked back at him.

"Watch over her for me will you?" she asked. France looked at her, he then realized that Rome and Germania were gone. "I've stayed longer than I should've, and it'll be while again before I can visit her." she concluded. "so please watch over my little Alice"

"You know something we don't" He said as he grabbed her arm. "Spill" he demanded. Britannia looked at him, then at her daughter.

"Only time can tell what she will do" she said as she vanished. France let out a sigh, he then looked down at the oblivious couple.

" What will you do?" he asked.

* * *

Scotland paced around in his small living room. He looked at his younger brother, sitting on the couch across him.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" he asked Northern Ireland. Northern Ireland flinched at the sudden outburst. He then looked beside him. Looking at the Alice look alike, Britannia.

"WHY ARE YOU JUST TELLING ME-"

" Skye" Britannia said. Scotland looked at her. She then sighed. "you know you're sister, she'll keep quiet." she said. Scotland bit the side of his cheek.

" How long?" he asked. His mother looked at him. "How long has she been keeping this a secret?" he asked. Britannia looked at him.

"Listen, I only visited her today when she was in the summit meeting in Russia-"

"I. DON'T. GIVE. A. DAMN. ABOUT. THAT." Scotland said as he sat down in the chair across the sofa. "Fucking suicidal. I fucking swear-"

" You can't do anything about it" Britannia said. "Just let her act on her own" she said. Scotland looked at her.

" mom. I know. I'm an ass to her. I know that. But that doesn't mean that I can't help her-"

" With her history with you. How can you help her?" she asked. "You took France away from her. You clearly show your defiance to her. You clearly show your hatred to her." she said firmly. " She'll have a hard time believing you" she said.

"And what makes you think that that American bastard can do huh? He scarred her for life-"

" No he just made her feel a feeling she didn't feel for a long time" she said. Scotland looked at her, she sighed.

" Alba," she said. " I know it's confusing for now… but I think this boy can actually keep her happy. He seems genuine" she said. Scotland laughed.

" yeah, because the Cold War showed how genuine he can be-"

" You know what I mean" she said. " I really think that he can wake her up" she said. Scotland looked at her. Britannia sighed. "When was the last time Alice ever opened up?" she asked.

"Never"

" Help this boy. You know Alice's life, you were there" she said. " Don't you want your smiling little sister again? You know, when we were together?" she asked standing up. "I've stayed longer than I should've. But please, Skye, help them. Wake your sister up from her nightmares" with that, Britannia disappears.

" YOU KNOW I REALLY FUCKING HATE YOU FOR LEAVING" Scotland screamed. He then looked at North. "Problematic. That's our family. Fucking. Problematic." he said.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment/review.**


	30. What her Home is like part 1

**disclaimer:APH does not belong to me. Thank you to all who commented/ review, are following, favorite(d) and reading this. **

**And yes, the meeting in Russia is over! xD **

* * *

Alfred let out a huge sigh. He's in Scotland's house, trying to learn some of the ballroom dances. "How do you know how to dance again?" he asked.

" I have a younger active sister back in the days."

" England?" he asked. Scotland looked at him with sad eyes.

" She was different back then" he said. "Anyway, I knew these because as part of Great Britain, I had to accompany her to dances, and well I'm overly protective of her and courtship" he said. "So when she needs to be whisked away from a stranger trying to get her hand, I'd enter." he said. "now stand up, I'm going to teach you Alice's favorite; the Slow Waltz."

"I thought it was the Viennese waltz?" he asked.

"She lied" Scotland said. "Now hurry up and stand up. If you don't learn these moves, Antonio and Francis will take her away from you" he said. America pouted, Scotland sighed. "Atleast you're not the girl hm?" he said.

* * *

Alice walks around in London. Great, it's her turn to hold the summit, and the whole 'you guys are human-ish too! You should have a fun group activity while having summits!' thing pushed by their bosses fell into her hands. Alice sigh.

"I really just had to propose a ball?" she asked herself.

" It's a great idea!" Ireland said dragging her store to store.

" Irene, I have dresses at home-"

" Alice." Ireland began. "I don't care, all of those clothes were from the 1700s anyway, out of style" she said as she dragged Alice into another dress store.

" Can I visit Scotland? I have a feeling America is there-"

" nope. that's just a feeling honey." Ireland said as she handed Alice a red dress.

"red?" she asked. Ireland nodded.

" it. Suits. You." she said. "Get over Antonio will you? She pleaded.

* * *

America sighed. Scotland looked at him.

"What?"

"This dance is soo boring." He said. Scotland laughed.

"Well you're not acting as the girl right now. Your leading, so I don't see how this is so boring" he said.

"It's the speed of the dance!" America said. "It's so slow! Why does Alice like these?" he asked. Scotland smiled.

"She sees the tempo of the Slow Waltz as something that can show devotion and all that mushy love stuff" he said.

" I thought she only liked it because it's also known as the English Waltz" America said. Scotland laughed.

" She gets really passionate when she dances this, you should see her and Spain dance. You can clearly see their feelings" Scotland said. He then looked at America. "C'mon learn. Like I said, if you don't Spain and France can steal her for the night" he said. America pouted and sighed.

* * *

Alice looked at Ireland. " Deifiur-" she began only to be cut off by Ireland.

" You talking my language isn't going to help. I'm buying this dress for you. It. Suits. You."

" But the color-"

" I. don't. care." Ireland said. "C'mon Alice, you were a red coat, remember?" she asked. Alice sighed.

"If I had the power to change the color I would've but Henry wouldn't let me" she said blankly. Ireland sighed.

" It's about time right? About time you tell me why your stuck in your pasts" she said as she gave the cashier her card. "and about time you confess" she said. Alice looked at her puzzled.

"confess?" she asked as she followed Ireland out of the store. " Confess to who?" she asked. Ireland sighed.

"America" she said smiling. Alice froze where she stood. "shitting me right?" she asked Ireland. Ireland shook her head.

" I'm not kidding, Alice I saw your journal-"

"you went into my roo-"

"from 1846, questioning your affections towards him" Alice froze.

" You saw that note?" she asked. Ireland nodded. Alice closed her mouth. "I don't love him" she said as she walked away from Ireland. Ireland stayed where she stood. Alice showed pain. Ireland was brought back to reality when she heard cars honking. She looked at where the sound came from. There she saw her sister, on her knees. Ireland ran to her.

* * *

Scotland scowled as America stepped on his feet. " Goodness boy, how are you going to lead if you keep stepping on my foot?" Suddenly the phone began to ring. Scotland let out a scowl. America sat down and looked at the wall, there was a picture, well a painting, well a portrait. Alfred stood up and looked at it. He gasped as he realized that it was Alice.

Scotland walked back into the room, he seemed stressed. He then looked at America. He smiled as he saw that he was staring at Alice's portrait.

"I see that that caught your attention" he said. Alfred turned to him.

"Yeah, I was wondering…it looks like got a scratch and a cut-"

" Ah yeah, it came from Alice's estate, you know the really big one out in the greens..I forgot where."

"Why is it all tore up? And are the colors faded or restored?" America asked. Scotland smiled.

" you can say I saved it from it's impending doom of being cut up" Scotland said. "No, the paint is not faded or restored. The Alice you see there is dead. She died when…. Well the one you see in that portrait, died after…I can't remember, she's been in a lot of wars."

"died?" America asked. Scotland laughed.

"What I meant is change drastically. You know, personality wise. See how her eyes are more green in this portrait? Remember her eyes when you were a colony, and compare it to now. You'd understand" he said as he walked away.

"Her eye color is duller" America stated in silence. He then turned to where Scotland headed.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked.

" Family emergency, North did something" Scotland said. "Stay here will you?" Scotland asked. "I know it's rude, but I called Francis over to help you. He's coming here" he said. Alfred sighed and nodded.

* * *

Alice sat in her small London home. Ireland went back to her.

"I called Scotland, North, and Wales" Alice sighed.

" must we really have a family conference?" she asked. Ireland nodded.

" Apparently you haven't been telling us anything" she said. Alice looked at her.

"Last time I check you're the Republic of Ireland"

"and?"

" You seceded from Great Britain." she stated.

"and?"

" clearly what happens to me doesn't have anything to do with you-" Ireland glared at her. She nearly threw a punch at Alice, until the door opened and someone screamed.

* * *

**okay a few author notes:**

**1. The Viennese Waltz is the fastest waltz (I think) it involves A LOT of spinning. I forgot in which direction, but I'm pretty sure that you and you're partner are spinning in a clockwise direction, while both of you guys are moving across the ballroom in a counterclockwise direction.**

**2. The Slow Waltz is also known as the English Waltz. It goes in a 3/4 rhythm and is the slowest of the Waltz. The songs used are usually very sad sounding and very departing. **

**3. 1846. Around this year was when America and Great Britain had to decide on the borders between America and British territory of Canada. I imagined that Alice would be forced to see the young nation to settle out the disputes.**

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment/review. **


	31. What her home is like part 2

**disclaimer: I do not know APH. **

**Again pardon the grammar. Thank you to all who commented/ reviewed, favorite(d), following and reading this story.**

* * *

Scotland fumbled with his keys, he has four keys. One for his house, for England's, for Wales', and for North's. As soon as he opened the door, he saw Ireland raising her hand, getting ready to strike the sitting nation. He quickly ran to her and pulled her away.

" CAN'T YOU TWO GET ALONG?" he yelled as he dragged Ireland away.

"Like you're one to talk!" Ireland said. He looked at England.

" What the hell did you say now?" he asked. England looked outside the window.

" I just told her that she's not a part of UK, she shouldn't worry so much." she stated.

"well….She is right in that aspect Irene…but she's also your sister Alice..so let her worry."

"What is going on?" Wales asked as he and North entered the house. "We come here and there's already a commotion." he said as North closed the door behind them.

" Spill North" Ireland said as the teen made his way to the living room. Northern Ireland looked at him.

" What do you mean?" he asked.

" What's going on with her" Ireland said blankly as Scotland let her go.

" What in the- Albion. When did you get this ugly cut? And you're shaking, what's going on?" Scotland asked as he checked on her.

" She nearly got ran over." Ireland said. "I was with her, dress shopping, and well she thought she saw Peter running in the streets, tried to go after him, but luckily a pedestrian stopped her. Of course, her body was shocked out from hallucination." Ireland said.

"The cut. I want to know about the cut" Scotland said. They all looked at Northern Ireland. The teen felt himself shrink.

"Wel..um… I uh…"

" It's no secret anymore Conner" Alice said. She then looked at Scotland straight in the eyes. " I got ran over, back in October. Remember how I said that it was fine China? I lied. I atleast got ran over like what, 5 times this year?" she stated blankly. Scotland's eyes widened.

"five times?" he asked.

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked. Scotland looked at her.

"Listen, if there's anything we can do just tell us-"

" How can I tell you what to do if I don't know why I'm hallucinating?" she asked, in brink of tears. "One minute I see a former charge, all small and innocent, next thing I knew I'm getting ran over! Or falling! Or seeing them hate me!" she exclaimed breaking into tears.

"Falling?" North asked.

"You only told me about-"

" I fell when I was in Russia" she stated. "I was surrounded by them…each asking for freedom…..and worst yet.." she cut her self off.

" What is it?" Wales asked her.

"Nevermind" she said as she stood up. She smiled as she wiped her tears away. "I'm being a horrible host, would you all like anything to drink?" she asked.

" I think Tea will be fine for now" Scotland said as he looked at Wales.

* * *

America answered the door as France approached the Scotsman's house.

" Bon jour mon Amerique" he said. America flinched.

"Hey there…and I'm not yours"

" I'm here to help you with your dancing problem" France said. America sighed. France looked around the room and gasped when he saw the portrait America was looking at.

"What is it? It's like you've never been to this house in-"

" I haven't gone to this house at all, not after the Revolution that is" France said.

"What about your Auld Alliance? Didn't you guys atleast go out when it hit the time you guys sighed it?"

" It would always be outside his house…" France said, America looked at him.

"Well mind telling what this painting is about?" he asked. "It looks like England but a lot younger." he said. France nodded.

" I believe it was in the 1300s, I took her to Italy's house…and well Ita chan wanted to try this new style of art… of course this art didn't explode until the Renaissance, but he tried it on Alice."

"She looks soo happy" America stated. That's when France's melancholic smile disappeared.

"Her heart was whole back then" he muttered.

"What?" America asked. France shook his head and grabbed America's hand.

"Nothing Amerique" he said. " Lets start out with something simple for you eh? Fox trot" he said. America sighed.

* * *

Wales looked back at Scotland. "What?" he asked.

"Talk to her" he mouthed. Wales shook his head.

" Why don't you go and talk to her?"

" She hates me!"

"Whose fault is that?" he asked. Scotland gave him a frown. Alice then entered the living room and set up the table for tea.

" Sorry if it took a while but-" before she set the first tea cup down, Scotland grabbed her wrist.

" talk" he said. Alice looked at him. "What else did you see other then your former charges leaving you?" he asked. Alice looked away.

" nothing new" she said.

" That doesn't narrow anything down"

" Why are you here?"

" Are you- listen Albion, we're worried about you, that's why were here-"

" get out." Alice said as she snapped.

"excuse me?"

" Listen to you Scotland. You care? If you care then you wouldn't have formed the Auld Alliance and backing France up. If you cared, you would have said no to Francis making love with you, if you cared at least the slightest you would listen to me for once and stop giving me a pain-" Alice stopped herself and covered her mouth. "I'm sorry, just please leave me alone, all of you" she said as she set the tea cup on the table. Ireland stood up and walked towards the door.

' I don't know what's going on in that head of your Alice, but trust me, keep up with it, you'll be alone" she said. Scotland grabbed North and left, Wales stayed with her. He looked at his younger sister.

" I was alone to begin with" she said. Wales sighed and hugged his younger sister.

" Albio-" he stopped himself from calling what Rome named her. "England" he said.

* * *

America lead France through the Fox Trot with ease. "Well you got those done" he said as he let America go. "But there is something you should learn other than the waltz, and all other ones you know" he said. America looked at him.

"That would be?"

" The Latin Standard" France said. America looked at him.

"You mean the Cha Cha, Salsa, Tango-"

"We'll start with Paso Doble"

"The what?"

" It's a dance that mimics bull fights" France said. "Originated in southern France" he said.

"What's Alice's favorite one?"

" I'd say the tango, you should see her and Spain dance it." France said.

* * *

Scotland was silent for the whole trip back home, he kept a tight grip on North. Suddenly, before Scotland could unlock the door, North grabbed him. Scotland looked at him.

"I think I know what Alice saw" He said. Scotland looked at him.

* * *

**A couple of author's notes:**

**1. Just a small reminder, in the dances, the male leads, hence why America is forced to lead dances he rarely knows.**

**2. There are a couple of 'standards' for Ballroom dances. Some deal with what moves can be done in a dance while others are groups of Dances. there are two standards for moves, the american Standard and the International standard. Please do not take my word, I don't have much knowledge when it comes to Ballroom dancing.**

**3. PasoDoble is a dance that originated in southern France, and as Francis says, it mimics bull fighting.**

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review/comment.**


	32. What her Home is like part 3

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me.**

**thank you for those who left a comment/review, favorite(d), are following and reading this story. Please excuse the grammar.**

* * *

Scotland watched as Alice prepared the meeting room. Usual London weather, rainy. Well it is December, no one can blame her. He heard her scowl when she hit her left arm against the desk.

"You okay?" he asked. Alice looked at him and then looked away. He was about to snap. Ever since his small visit to his little sister, she's been dodging him and Ireland..sometime's North too. Scotland looked after her as she left. She later came back with a cart filled with cup and began setting five on each desk. Scotland sighed and decided to help her. He grabbed the cups she was holding and pushed her away.

" What in the bleeding hell do you think you're doing?" she asked. Scotland looked at her and set the last cup with a loud "thump" (Alice thought that the cup would've break). He then looked and her and hugged her. He messed with hair, messing her two identical pigtails.

" You're injured" he said. Alice looked at him, with the facial expression of 'I don't care'. Scotland sighed and then hugged her. "I'm just saying that you're the only Alice Kirkland I know" he said, Alice looked unconvinced. "You're the only England I know, and the only one I will ever know, look Alice, you're (he grabbed her left arm, which she jerked away instantly) injured! You shouldn't even be doing much! Remember that ugly wound on your abdomen?" he asked. Alice looked at him.

" relax, I was in economic trouble back then and-"

"your in one right now"

" it's not as bad" she said as she brushed him off. "Scotland will you just sit down? I appreciate the help but let me do what I need to do-"

"Yo England!" someone said. Scotland watched as England froze up. She put a smile on her face and looked at America.

" You're here early" she said, America was going to hug her, but she managed to move away. "I'm sorry but I'm in dire need to get something from the Kitchen" she lied. She nearly bumped into France on her way out, but both Scotland and America saw her flinch. America then looked at Scotland.

" I don't know" Scotland said.

Alice went to the kitchen to collect herself. "It's the present time Alice, no need to panic" she said to herself. Suddenly she heard someone behind her.

" Inglaterra!" Spain said as he approached and touched her shoulder. Alice quickly flinched back and yelped. She then covered her mouth and looked at Spain. 'It's just Antonio' she thought to herself, but still the images of bloody ship wars and betrayal played in her mind. 'It's just Antonio' she thought. Spain looked at her, his face filled with worry. "Are you okay mi amiga? Francia told me to check on you" he said, stepping closer to hug her. Alice ducked and dodge his hug. Spain looked at her weird. "Is something wrong?" he asked. "Do I smell or something?"

" No, nothing Antonio!" she said, as soon as she turned around, she bumped into Germany. Flashes of the Blitz began to play in her mind. Alice recoiled and put her hand over her heart. She then looked at Germany.

"There you are" He said. Alice looked at him. "America said that you'd be here-"

"Please excuse me! I need to find something!" she said as she ran. Spain stood next to Germany.

"Something's up…and I'm not liking it" he said as he walked away. Germany looked after him, He saw Prussia making his way towards him.

"What did you do West? Why did Ali run?" he asked. Germany shrugged.

"I don't know, I was going to ask her if she had some hot chocolate for Italy" he said. Prussia looked at the empty hallway.

"Hot chocolate hm?" he asked himself.

* * *

Alice locked herself in the storage room. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down, but no matter what she did, horrible images came up in her mind. '_Think of happy memories'_ she told herself. Someone then began knocking on the door.

" Alice" they began. "I know you're in here" the voice said.

" Gilbert aren't you being stupid? I mean a storage room? Why would she hide here?" another asked. Alice remembered the voices. She then opened the door and found two pairs of eyes looking at her. One was crimson red, the other was icy blue.

* * *

America sat in his sit waiting for England. The meeting was going to start in ten minute and well, America could not find the host nation. Suddenly the doors opened to reveal Prussia, Denmark and England. Each we're pushing a cart, filled with sweets.

"Sorry about the delay, but you see I forgot about the pastries that was prepared for the meeting, and well it took me a while to find these carts" she lied. She then punched Prussia as he tried to eat one of them. "I'll come by and just tell me which one you would like…and Skye, can you please do the presentation while I distribute these?" she asked, eyes closed. She could tell that he jumped at her sudden request, and nodded.

America tried to approach Alice, but the island nation always had an excuse.

"Hey England want to go and help me find a tux?" he asked.

"I'm sorry America, I have something to do."

"Hey England, you want to go to the nearest café?"

" I'm sorry America, I have some last minute details and planning for the dance" America sat down on his chair. Through out the whole 30 minute break, He has been trying to get her attention….but he noticed something too. She wasn't only acting like that to him, no, she's acting distant to him, France, Canada, any former colonies…and the Axis..even Japan. Japan of all countries, the least troubling for her. He watched as she gave out her presentation. Suddenly a note was passed to him he looked at it, and it looks like it came from Scotland. He opened the note and read it.

' I need to talk to you' it read.

"America!" Alice said his name out loud. America looked up.

"Yes England?" he asked.

" Will you please pay attention? This concerns you too!" she said as she tried to get back to her presentation, America looked at her, and noted how her skin is a lot paler.

* * *

After the meeting, America met up with Scotland, oddly enough Scotland brought his car. "I thought that you slept over at Alice's" America said. Scotland looked at him.

"No, things have been very complicated." Scotland said. America got into a passenger seat. America looked outside, dark rainy clouds. America sighed. Suddenly Scotland looked at him.

" Did you see how she acted to day?" he asked. America nodded.

"It wasn't only to me either…it was to multiple countries" America added. Scotland nodded.

" North told me something" Scotland said. America looked at him.

" What would that be?" he asked, looking outside the window, he remembers this scenery… but he couldn't put a finger on where they were head.

" Did you know about Alice's suicidal thoughts?" Scotland asked calmly. America wasn't surprised, after all the times England fainted and all the times of her reported hospital stays.

"I was afraid it was something like that" America said. " I honestly don't know what to do… it's like she thinks she's hated" he said. "No necessary to think like that… I mean why? don't we show our love for her enough?" he asked. Scotland laughed.

" When someone tells you something all the time, you start to believe it right?" Scotland asked. America looked at Scotland.

" What do you mean?" he asked.

" you know, when you constantly tell a kid that they're stupid, they'll begin to believe that they are stupid" Scotland said. America thought about it for a while.

" Yeah, of course..I mean that was the case with Huck" he said. Scotland smiled.

" So you read the book you sent to Alice" he said. America nodded.

"I make sure I do, I don't want her reading something that will make her mad at me" He said. " But yeah, I get what you mean…how is this related to Alice?" he asked. Scotland then pulled up into a driveway of a very big Elizabethan house.

" Well Alice grew up in a place filled with competition…and well he had the tendency to tell her that no one likes her or that she's hated." Scotland said as he took out an umbrella on the side of the car. America looked at the driveway, there were two other cars.

" Be silent will you? Alice isn't expecting you here" Scotland said.

"Then why take me here?" he asked.

"Because this is where I'm staying for the mean time" he said. He then unlocked the door. America held out his gasp. He remembers this house, this was the house that he grew up in…well when England would take him to England atleast. He heard music playing, him and Scotland followed it, it lead to the big ballroom, the door had a small crevice, which Scotland and America looked through. There in the ballroom, they found England... with France.

* * *

**a/n**

**1. The book that America and Scotland were talking about is "The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn". Good book. Anyway, Huck thinks he's stupid because he's been hearing that since hes could understand. He always doubts his ideas and prefers Tom's over his because Tom is _smarter_ (not that he isn't he's just really idealistic). **

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, and with my schedule, I should be able to update soon. Please leave a comment/ review**


	33. What her Home is like part 4: Diary

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me. **

**sorry for not updating so soon, prom stuff and i had to help out my sis and friends get ready (I decided not to go, so I was the go to girl if you wanted stuff done thing.) Also MAY. my allergies are horrible. Pardon the grammar. Thank you for reading, commenting, follow(ing) and favorite(d) this story, you guys make it possible for me to update as fast as I can. **

* * *

America could not believe it. Alice was alone with Francis! FRANCIS. The very perverted country who tried to marry her. America wanted to open the door and snatch Alice away, but Scotland stopped him.

"sh. I'll go when he tries something!" Scotland whispered. America looked at him and then back into the ballroom. There he saw Alice flinch back when France touched her shoulder. He saw the Frenchman sigh.

" I'm not going to hurt you" he said. Alice looked at him with a glare.

"Angleterre, believe me" he said. Alice still looked at him. France sighed and got onto one knee, he then grabbed Alice's hand and kissed the back of it. Scotland stayed still, both of the nations watched as Alice tried to jerk her hand away.

"Let me go!" Alice yelled as she tried to yank her hand away, America looked at Scotland. Scotland shook his head. Alfred felt himself die a bit when he forced himself to watch, he listened closely to the song in the background for distraction. He recognized it. It was from the 1968 version of Romeo and Juliet. He then looked back at France and England.

" Please let me dance with you" he asked. Alice looked horrified. America wanted to open the door, but Scotland held onto him and shook his head. America watched as Alice shook her head.

"no" she said, France finally let her hand go, at this Alice tried to leave, but he managed to grab her arm.

" Why not?" he asked. Alice looked back him, she tried to keep her eyes clear as she battled the horrible memories playing in her mind.

" You know why" she said. France sighed. He hugged her from the back, America watched as Alice turned around and leaned on him. "you know why" she said in mumbles. France kissed her cheek, and took the hand on his shoulder, he then put his hand on her back and held her closed. Alice looked up at him and then leaned on him, her forehead resting on his chin. France began to lead Alice through the Slow Waltz.

Once in a while when France would spin Alice out, Alice would try to let go, but France would tug her back into his arms. Once in a while, When Alice and France would break away, Alice would rush to Francis and Francis would just catch her hand by instinct. As the song came into an end, America and Scotland watched as France and England stayed in the closed position. It seemed that both of the nations were caught in the moment as Alice looked up and Francis' eyes met hers. Their faces drew near, their eyes closed, Alfred couldn't watch, but he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"We can't" Alice said as her lips were five mere millimeters away from Francis'. France acted first, he opened his eyes and drew his face away form hers. He then kissed her forehead.

" I know" he said in a small whisper. "I know" he said as the closed positioned turned into a hug. Alice hugged him back, she shut her eyes tightly and tried to ignore the horrible images playing in her mind.

Scotland then tugged on America's sleeve. "Let's go before they leave the ballroom" he whispered. America nodded and followed Scotland to a set of stairs. "I'll drive you back to your hotel after I talk to you" Scotland said. America nodded, but at the same time he wanted to stay by the door. Scotland tugged him up the stairs.

" Does this place bring any memories?" Scotland asked. America nodded.

"Wasn't there a special part of the house where all of her colonies stayed?" Scotland nodded.

"no one can access it, Alice lost the key a long time ago…well atleast when all of you guys became independent..I think she threw it in the Strait of Dover" Scotland whispered. He took out an old looking key and opened a door. America was surprised, the room, was indeed a bedroom, but it also had a small office it's own.

"I don't remember this room being so big…" America said.

"Of course" Scotland said. " You never did go in my room, you always went to Wales remember?" he asked as he locked the door. America tensed up. Scotland laughed.

"relax, I won't do anything funny to you, I just want to talk to you" he said. America nodded.

* * *

Alice walked out of the ballroom with Francis right behind her. She then paused and looked up the stairs.

"What is it Angleterre?" France asked. He has to be careful with the small nation, he did notice how her skin was paler…and how thinner she seems to be.

" I just need to check something real quick" she said as she made her way up the stairs.

* * *

"So what did Northern Ireland tell you?" America asked, as he sat on the chair next to the bed. Scotland sat on the edge of his bed.

" A good possibility on how her hallucinations started." Scotland said. America eyed him.

"Okay… so how did it start?" he asked. Scotland drew a breath.

"When North was taking care of Alice back in October, he came across this.." Scotland showed America a light blue notebook. "It a journal from this year, it's already filled out see?" Scotland said as he flipped through the pages. America nodded.

"Okay….so how did her hallucinations start?" he asked. Scotland flipped through the book until he found certain date. He then showed it America, "here read this". He said.

_February 18.…._

* * *

**sorry for the cliff hanger. **

**a/n 1. Romeo and Juliet (1968) movie. Some point in life, we learn the true meaning of Romeo and Juliet, and after reading it, we watch a movie relating to it (my teacher opted this movie over the 'modern' one.) The song was "A time for us", the song is very sad, and I think it was sung by Romeo. I need to rewatch the movie. **


	34. What her Home is like part 5: Diary 2

**discalimer: APH does not belong to me. **

**Have you ever had that awkward moment in your life where you're looking at your friend's bookshelf and you decide to pick out a book and read it and it turns out it was their yay old journal? (okay my case I picked a book, and then another book fell on my head, I didn't read it though)**

**Anyways! HAPPY MOTHERS' DAY! pardon the grammar and thank you so much for reading, following, commenting, and favorit(ing) this. I love you guys!**

* * *

_February 18, _

_It been four days since Valentines day, and yet I can't get rid of what America mumbled to me. The usual, France had a big party for the occasion, and I was dragged by him to attend (curse the Strait of Dover), sadly it seemed that it was a ball of some sort, and of course, every couple was matching. Since my clothes were 'outdated' France forced me into a red dress, RED. Damn, don't they know what color reminds me of? never mind about that, but yes a red dress, but it wasn't just your plain red, it was darker, and apparently matched America's tie and vest. Who knew. I thought he would never wear a suit, I mean that is what he told me back then right? Much to my dismay, he did look charming and stunning, I'd be damned if he reads this, what am I thinking? I can't think of America like a potential, that itself is impossible. He. Was. A. brother…..But he did break away…but that doesn't make anything different! I promised myself that I would not fall for any of my colonies after his rebellion, to hell with that! What am I saying? Rather writing? I'm getting a huge headache, and France nor America is with me. I need to go out for a drink…I need to call Prussia and Denmark, I need to tell them…I mean they'll understand. _

_I'm failing here, I write to forget things, but it seems I can't forget anything that happened on the 14__th__, how troublesome. Surprisingly, America can lead through the Fox Trot, and sadly, I stayed after the party with him and Canada, helping France clean up the place. Much to my dismay, the damn French bastard made a quick disappearance, so did Mathew…..I'll ignore the fact that I just thought of what could've happened and hope that it didn't happen. So after cleaning up, I knocked on Francis' door and he said that he has a guess bedroom for me to sleep in, sadly, America was also staying for the night and the guess bedroom only had one bed. A. King. Size. Bed. Really? What was that wine drunk thinking? And he must've slipped something in his drink the damn fool was saying something…. I think he was dreaming about colonial times…until he said something. I'll regrettably quote it "England…no..Alice..I love you, ever since I saw you smiling and laughing when you were in Japan's arms. I can't believe that it took me that long to realize, I'm sorry for the revolution, I was a teenager…and hormones are crazy.. I mean you did have your pirating days right?" _

…_WHY DID I EVEN REMEMBER ALL OF THAT? _

America blushed, he looked at Scotland. "Did I really…" he trailed off. Scotland flipped the page, and it contained a completely different week.

"That was just a prelude...I'm expecting what you said triggered something in her mind…read the next couple of entries." he said.

_February 27, _

_I had the craziest dream… I woke up and next thing I know I wake up in America. But it wasn't America America, it was British America. How can I tell? HE WAS KNEE HIGH CHILD. He even said something to me! He said "England? I thought you left…you look a bit older…and what are those clothes you're wearing? It looks weird…." I was stunned, I asked him what the date was and he said that it 1709. 1709. I remember that year, I was overseas fighting against Spain in the Spanish succession. I had no choice but to act like a MOTHER to America. It pains me. I wake in cold sweats and thought that it was February 19, but when I looked at the calendar, a whole nine days passed. I checked my voice mail and found France leaving me numerous messages, saying how I was acting like my pirate self when he visited! I also found a note._

America looked at Scotland, "Where's the note?" he asked. Scotland pointed at the floor.

"The note fell out when you opened to that page" he said. America picked it up and began reading it.

"_I can't believe that Francis knows where you live! Are you asking to be raped or something? And who is this United States of America? I can't believe you actually managed to cast the time spell! Now I'm stuck here trying to undo what you did! Luckily you live alone! I was able to work in peace and find out how you managed to do this annoying spell! And our colonies are free? Mind telling me what happened? And Ireland seceded! I have a lot to look forward to in the future, Albion, er England…or United Kingdom of Great Brita-, whatever they call you now! Please don't forget about the consequences about spells…also please stay strong, I can tell that a lot has happened.. And remember, your still a pirate inside, SO STOP ACTING LIKE YOU CAN'T SHOOT THAT ANNOYING FRENCH BASTARD AND SHOOT HIM DEAD. You were known for your remarkable accuracy when it comes to shooting._

_I'm sorry, I'm just saying, it's been a long time since we both lived alone right?" _

America looked at Scotland. "She lived alone when she little?" he asked. Scotland didn't answer.

"Go look for the entry for March 3" he said. America flipped through the journal until he found the date. He had to admit, he thought that looking through Alice's journal would be fun, but so far it's been disturbing.. He confessed? She went back in time? Now that he thought about it, he did remember saying that to her. He looked down at the journal and began reading it.

_March 3,_

_Hey Isavella, or Leandro. Isn't it weird? I'm still writing to you. I'm sorry if I failed protecting you, I'm really sorry. But I'm fine knowing that you are up there all safe, I envy you. Even though I couldn't protect you to know what gender you are, I'm still jealous of you. You're safe, tell my mother that I said 'hi' okay? I wonder what Rome and Germania are doing, I wonder what is Britannia doing… I'm sorry. I'm the only one who knows about your existence… even your father don't know about you. Truth is, even though it's more than a decade that passed since the whole incident, I still can't tell your father. I'm also so sorry that I couldn't keep me and your father together. As much as I love him, staying with him was more painful than letting him go. I fail at raising kids right? I mean look at all of my former colonies. Maybe that's why you were taken away from me huh? Because I can't raise kids very well… I still try to imagine what you would look like. Would you have your father's eyes? His olive skin? His brown hair? Would you have his gorgeous sunny smile? Or would you have my eyes? Ashy blonde hair? My pale skin? Or my funny smile? I still wonder. I'm so sorry… I couldn't protect you..I'm so sorry. It was my fault! I shouldn't have gotten involve in the battle field! I should've listened to my doctor and stayed in England, safe…and letting you grow! _

_I'm never going to tell Spain about you. Not ever. I can't tell him. I just can't go and say "Hey you know that time when your axe cut my abdomen? Yeah a child was inside me that time" Your father doesn't even know that he managed to deal a bad blow on me…I kept it a secret..I'll always remember you…"_

America put the book down. He looked at Scotland. "She was pregnant?" America exclaimed. "And she still went to war!" he asked. Scotland nodded. "Why?"

" If she didn't fight, she was risking losing you to France!" Scotland retorted back. America looked at him. He remembered what Prussia told him. The scar in her left abdomen.

"No wonder she couldn't forget about it" America said. Scotland nodded.

"She kept her mouth shut about Isavella or Leandro." Scotland said. "I honestly didn't know that she was pregnant until I read her journal last year. If you read through this whole thing, it would explain why she's dreaming and why her past suddenly began to haunting her" Scotland said. Suddenly there a was knock on Scotland's door.

"Alba…" England began. "Alba..I'll be going now…If you have a guess then let them use my room., I'll leave the key on the foyer you should know where it is" she said.

"Angleterre what are you doing?" another voice said.

"Francis! I told you to stay downstairs!" Alice screamed.

" Escose is here? Let me say hi to him!"

"No! You have to drive me home remember? And you have to go to your hotel!"

" Hotel? Angleterre…I'm staying at your house remember?" he asked.

"…I don't remember saying yes.."

" You did this morning!" France said.

"Ah hey! Let my hand go you frog!" Alice exclaimed. " Anyway, you know what to Alba! Be nice!" she said. America looked at the door.

"Worried?" Scotland asked. He nodded. Scotland laughed and reached for his phone. "I wouldn't worry about it, Wales is staying over at Alice's house too… Don't worry about it." Scotland said. "Go on, you have a lot more of entries to read. Go to the one for March 5." America then flipped through the book. Then Scotland stopped him. "Actually I think that you should read this in her room" Scotland said as he stood up and motioned America to follow him. America followed the older country…

* * *

**The war they are referring to is the Seven Years' War.**

**thankyou for reading!please leave a comment/review. (all are welcome)**


	35. A Massacre in her mind

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me**

**Sorry for the late update! I had so many activities this week! SUMMER'S A COMIN' GUYS! xD endless times to go outside and not worry about homework! psh like I can have a worry free summer. I have personal statements to work on and summer homework -_- my life. Anyways this week was busy because my school is closing and well we threw a bunch of festivities to celebrate it's closure! (We're trying to view it as positive as we can) Anyways! here's the latest chapter! and sorry for the grammatical errors! This chapter is longer than the rest of the other chapters. I hope you like it! sorry for the grammar errors. And thank you for those comment/ review, following, favorite(d), and are reading this. you guys are awesome!**

**Gilbert: Prussia**

**Lucas: Denmark**

**Alfonso: Portugal**

**William: Wales**

**Irene: Ireland**

**Conner: N. Ireland**

* * *

Scotland opened the doors to Alice's room. The door opened soundlessly, much to Scotland's surprise, the whole room hasn't changed.

"I'd expect this room to be a bit dusty" America said as he wiped a bookcase with his index finger.

"I think Alice cleans this place up from time to time" Scotland said. He then opened another set of doors in Alice's room.

"Here" Scotland said as he opened the door and flipped the switch to turn the light on. America peeked into the room to find that it was another room. It looked like it was prepped for a child. "She added electricity" Scotland said. "Well…this is her favorite house, she has the tendency of updating it.."

"That explains why it has a Elizabethan exterior and an interior of a Victorian.." America said. Scotland nodded.

"hm..that's odd. I swear this was the room where Alice's guests sleep.." Scotland said. America shook his head.

"No I remember this room…It's where us colonies slept in if we were scared.. I remember…. She would leave the door open at nights..and it's also a 'safe' house for us if France ever visits this place" America nodded. Scotland eyed him.

"You remember all of that?" he asked. America nodded.

"I swear I forgot about it…but it seems like just walking around this house is reminding me of…well…memories I really don't want to recall..."

" So you know how she feels" Scotland said as he walked into the child's room. "have you ever tried to confront her about your independence?" Scotland asked. America nodded.

"I've tried like, numerous times in various ways. Just mention the word "freedom" to her and she'll make up excuses to not talk to you" he said. Scotland laughed.

"She is rather touchy on the subject" Scotland said. "did you find the entry I told you to look for?" he asked. America nodded. "Read it"

"How did you memorize this journal? It's like you know what happened on which day…"

"Hey, when it comes to my sister's welfare, I care"

"that's not what I hear from anybody" he mumbled. Scotland shrugged.

"Believe who you want to believe, just read will you?"

_March 5. _

_I should call Gilbert. Or Lucas. Or William. or Alfonso. I NEED TO CALL SOMEONE. I can't call half of Europe because I have no personal ties with them! And if I did it has been burned by wars. I can't talk to anyone in Asia or Africa. I IMPERIALIZED THEM. I can't call any of the America's either….South is mainly a form of Spanish and Portuguese (which I am fluent in) but no one in a personal level! Maybe Kiku… who am I kidding I know he's with Alfred this instant! I can't call Scotland…he'll reprimand me….I can't call France….HE JOINED THE FIGHT LATER ON. Mathew? I don't want to speak to a former charge…Conner? No, he must be tired…Irene? She won't relate…_

Before America could finish reading the section, Scotland grabbed the journal off his hands. "I swear if you get this wrong, I will hit you with Alice's rifle" he said, showing Alfred a Pattern 1776 Infantry Rifle.

"Where did you get that rifle?" America asked, remembering that Alice had that during the American Revolutionary War. Scotland looked at it.

"As far as I'm concerned…she keeps this one in this room ever since she got it" Scotland said. "Now, some history for you.." America groaned. 'What's up with Alice and the past? MOVE ON' America shouted in his mind.

"What happened on March 5 1770?" Scotland asked.

" The Boston Massacre-" America stopped himself. He then looked at the journal. Scotland a smirk on his face.

"I've gone through the whole journal, and it seemed like March 5 was the day when it hit her pretty hard." Scotland said. "Well That's all I'm going to make you read for the night… I'm going to go to sleep early..You should go to sleep now too. I have to be early to the meeting place two hours early…you know, help the brat fix stuff" he said as he opened the room. He then turned around and tossed America the journal.

"Just use her bed okay? It's clean. And if you want to read the journal go ahead… I will tell you though it won't really be your type of thing to read" Scotland said as he left the room.

Alfred sighed and looked behind him. Everything about the room has change and at the same time it didn't. the bed is different (It's a lot more modern looking than the other one), the night stand and lamp are different..and Alice doesn't have that miniature chandelier on the ceiling. America walked into the children's room. He looked around and found that the furniture itself has changed, the lamps have been replaced by light fixed on the ceiling, and the wall has some sort of new art on it. America took a closer step to the art on the wall and found that Sealand drew it. America smiled. He then went back into the main room. Alice's room was like a miniature house it self. It has a bathroom, an office and well the only thing missing would by a kitchen. Alfred couldn't help but wonder around the room like he was a child. He opened the doors to her office and found that the table had changed. He closed his eyes and saw him, in his little white robe, pestering Alice to play with him. He saw himself climbing up to her lap and sitting on it as he watched Alice read and sign documents. He remembered falling asleep in her lap as he got tired of waiting.

"You always made me wait" Alfred said out loud as he turned around to go back into the bedroom. Alfred was surprised when he found Scotland opening the door and dropping off his luggage.

"I figured that you would need this" Scotland said as he left the room.

* * *

Alfred laid down restlessly on the bed. A queen size bed is a big bed for a small girl like Alice, but somehow that rule applied to Alfred that particular night. A Queen size bed would usually be too small for him, to Alfred, it felt like it had too much space.

"maybe because she changed it from a four poster bed to a captain's bed.." Alfred murmured to himself. He turned and turned and turned, until he sighed. He turned the lamp on and looked at the empty space next to him. "Who am I kidding?" he asked. "I'm used to sleeping next to you when I'm in this room…it's the only reason why I go here" he muttered to himself. America grabbed the journal from the night stand. He flipped back to the March 5 entry. He began to read the rest of it…

* * *

It was cold and dreary day. [colonial!]America was walking through the streets of Boston when he came on a familiar sight. There, in front of him, some 50 yards away, right in front of the Custom House, was a girl. Not just any girl, this one cut her hair short on purpose and tied in a small ponytail at the base of their head. The girl turned as she looked away and Alfred's azure eyes met her emerald eyes. His heart beat in happiness, but at the same time grief. England. During this time, saying that word in a particular part in British America can bring up many reactions. Suddenly, the girl entered the Custom House, Alfred had mixed emotions. For months he's heard of England being in British America, and for months he pestered Mathew about her whereabouts and location. His new brother would not answer him and simply ignored Alfred.

Alfred sighed, knowing that Alice would be busy dealing with things for the king and he wouldn't see her. Alfred was getting tired. Ever since Alice gained Canada and ended the Seven Years War , she has been taxing his people… without any representation in the Parliament. Alfred sighed. He was growing up and it's about time Alice backs off and let him take care of his people. Plus, what right did she have to just tax his people out of no where? The thoughts kept pestering America that it began to irritate him. He kept thinking about it and figured that talking to Mathew may help out.

It was during dinner when he and Mathew finally saw each other. Mathew had cooked something and America sat across from him.

"Isn't it bit early to eat dinner" Alfred asked. Mathew shrugged.

"I saw her today" he started. Mathew looked at him.

"You saw who?" he asked, not even making eye contact to Alfred.

"England" America said. "I saw her! She's in the Custom's House right now! I saw her this morning-"

" I know." Mathew said. "I know that she was going to be there.. I visited her" Mathew said. Alfred looked at him.

"It really irritates me you know?" Alfred began. Mathew finally looked up.

"irritated about what?" he asked.

"How she can tell you where she is and not even bother to tell me where she would be" America said. '_it's like she can't even trust me now…'_America finished in thoughts. Mathew sighed.

" If you actually paid attention to what's going on Europe maybe you'd know and understand-"

"Yeah, yeah, Europe screwed England over and all, but doesn't mean that England should just tax my people out of nowhere." America said. Mathew then sighed.

"Just give her some space okay?" Mathew said. "She's been stressed out and Pere has not been helpful to her" he said. "Alfred she's taxing you because she feels that it's about time that you get some sort of responsibility and start to give back to the Motherland-" before Mathew could finish his sentence, someone began knocking on the door. Alfred excuse himself from the dinner table and answered the door.

When Alfred answered the door, he saw one of his friends.

"ALFRED!" they screamed. Alfred looked at them.

"be quiet will you? My tattle-tale of a brother can hear you!" Alfred said.

"I can hear you anyways." Mathew said as he stopped behind Alfred. "I'm sorry to be rude, but we were in the middle of dinner, now if you don't mind-" before Mathew could close the door, The boy stuck his foot between the door and door frame.

"I'm sorry to intrude your dinner and all but, Alfred you have to look at this! There's a huge crowd forming in front of the Custom's House!" the boy said. Alfred looked at Mathew.

"If you get in trouble with her..It's not my fault" Mathew said as he turned around to go back to the dinner table.

When Alfred got to Kings street, he saw a big crowd forming. He also saw Alice, she was talking to one of the guards. Suddenly she was hit with a snowball, but at the same time Alfred saw blood. How can a snowball do that? The soldier next to her caught her as she began to stumble. Alice gently pushed him away and wiped the blood from the side of her. She smiled at him and began to talk to him. She was standing in front of the soldier, suddenly another snowball was thrown at her, this time it looked like it hit her on her left abdomen. This Alice fell and stayed on the ground for some seconds. Alfred observed how she had a pained expression, not pain..'Agony' Alfred said in his mind. The soldier she was talking to quickly lowered himself to her side and helped her up, America watched as Alice held her left abdomen, it seemed to have a darker shade of red than the rest of the uniform . The soldier seemed to sense impending danger for the nation and sent her to stay inside the Custom's House. Alice complied. Suddenly Alfred was pulled by his friend .

"Hey what are you-"

"Let's join the crowd! C'mon I heard what one of them said! They won't fire at us!" his friend said.

Alice watched from inside the Custom House. She was growing anxious, she knows something was going to happen. Suddenly she saw something familiar. A lock of wheat gold hair cold be seen in the crowd. "Nantucket" Alice murmured to herself. She didn't know what happened, but she just ran out of the Custom House and nearly went through the crowd. Again when she exited, she slipped and fell forward into the crowd, an officer tried to catch her, but somehow Alice became isolated, she could see her men having a hard time with the mob. They were throwing things at her soldiers, taunting to them to fire, at the same time, Alice could feel hands and object hitting her, but she didn't scream. When she did she said "DON'T FIRE. WHAT EVER YOU DO DON'T FIRE." Alice closed her eyes and focused on sound, she could hear on of the general muttering something, at the same time she could hear the annoying chant of the mob "fire, fire, fire, fire, fire, fire, fire, fire," Suddenly, a gun shot broke the chant. Alice forced her eyes open and looked around.

"CEASE FIRE! CEASE FIRE!" she screamed, but the noise of the mob and gun shots were too loud. Alice found herself out of the mob and looked at the mess. She fell to her knees and hugged herself, as if she let go, she would fall apart. She could hear a little girl in her mind and as soon she could hear herself screaming. "Please stop shooting, please.." suddenly she saw someone emerging from the confusion. Soldier or not, Alice was determined to help the person escape. She grabbed them by the arm and carried them out of harm's way. Just as soon as they were far enough, the person punched her. Alice fell back and looked at the boy.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FILTHY RED COAT!" Alice flinched at the command. She could hear her heart shatter when she finally recognized the silhouette and voice.

"Alfred" she said she hugged him and repeated his name. "Alfred! Thank god you're safe!" just as she wrapped her arms around him, Alfred pushed her away.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" he screamed. Alice looked at him puzzled. Alice could see it now, in Alfred's arms was a boy. "I HATE YOU!" he screamed. "MAYBE IF YOU COULD CONTROL YOUR PEOPLE BETTER THEN MAYBE THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN! WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO ENGLAND AND CONTROL YOUR PEOPLE FIRST BEFORE YOU DECIDE TO CONTROL MINE!" he screamed. "IF YOU WOULD JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE QUICK SECOND THEN MAYBE THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED! LOOK AT HIM! HE'S DYING!" he said. Alice stood there shocked.

"I HATE YOU!" Alfred screamed. After that Alice cold not feel anything, the pain from her bleeding left abdomen, gone, the pain from the recent beatings she just received, gone. 'kill me now' a little voice in Alice's mind said. 'kill me now'.

* * *

Epilogue of that night.

Alice goes home that night. She quietly unlocked the front door, maneuvered her way around the house in the dark and made it to her room. Before she could change, she lit a lantern and visited her two colonies inside the house. First Alice visited America. She put the lantern by the table on the side of his bed. Alice looked at him. She could see dry tear stain on his face. She sighed and caressed his face. She looked over him. He was growing. He was already taller than her…Mathew is the same. He's already rebelling against her…she could feel his hatred in his words. She could see it in his eyes. Alice sighed and picked up the lantern and crossed the hallway and checked on Mathew. The said colony was asleep, hugging his teddy bear. Alice smiled. She bent down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "bonne nuit, doux reves, ma chere Mathieu" she said.

Mathew woke up when he heard his door close. He began to scratch his eyes. He swore he could've heard someone speak in fluent French. "bonne nuit, doux reves…ma chere Mathieu" Mathew whispered quietly to himself. He then jumped when he realized that the way the words were spoken were very fluent. He got out of bed and quietly made his way down to Alice's room. France might be visiting, and who knows what he could do to Alice when she's tired. When Mathew reached Alice's room, he was surprised to find that there some lights. He looked through a small crevice and found Alice. He had to admit, he wasn't expecting to find his 'mother' half naked, but he didn't care about that. Mathew held a gasp. He watched as Alice removed the gauze around her, revealing ugly cuts on her torso…not only that but Mathew could see bruises all over her arms. He listened closely to her. She hissed when she added something to one of her wounds.

"This won't do.. I can't show up in Spain's fiesta with ugly bruises… why is his weather so warm?" Mathew heard. How am I going to break it to Alfred? He already hates me…If I tell him that I'm leaving.. I'm sure that he'll throw another fit… is Mathew safe here? Should I take him back to Canada? This won't do.. I'll have to cancel going to Spains-" Alice paused as she unwrapped the gauze around her left abdomen. Mathew heard her hissing and cursing as she moved to put her sleeping gown on.

"what am I going to do? I don't want to lose America… why can't he understand!" Alice asked as she sat on her bed and hugged her legs to her chest. Mathew was also hearing some sobs, was Alice crying? Mathew could not take it, he couldn't stand watching Alice replace her bloody gauze. He then opened the door and hugged Alice. He didn't care if he was getting blood that seeped through her sleeping gown went all over his sleeping gown, what matters now is that he can feel her, alive. France handing Mathew over to Alice let Mathew know how losing a parent could feel like, and he was not about to back on that. He actually likes Alice, despite what Alfred and Francis says, when Mathew finally met Alice, he couldn't find it in himself to hate her.

"Mathew! You're getting blood all over you! Let go!" Alice said.

"JE NE VEUX PAS VOUS QUITTER!" he pleaded. The smell of blood was so strong, he could feel some of it seep through his clothing. "J'ai peur que vous ne reviendrez pas! s'il vous plaît père la France peut faire quelque chose!"

"Mathieu!" Alice said as she began to speak in French. "Laissez-moi passer" At this Mathew let go and looked at her.

"tant de blessures, pourquoi?" he asked. Alice stared at him. The poor boy was too shock to speak English, Alice forced herself to talk in French.

"guerre"

" Je n'aime pas vous voir de mal, pourquoi vous battez-vous?" Alice kissed Mathew's fore head and then looked at him.

"de garder ce que j'ai" she then looked at him. As she tried to calm Mathew down, she changed her gauze, she finally put on her sleeping gown. "Mathew" Alice reverted back into English as she got tired. "Don't tell anyone about what you saw" she said. "Now go to sleep" she said. Mathew shook his head.

"Let me sleep by your side tonight" he said. Alice looked at him. She nodded. Mathew climbed onto her bed and hugged his 'mother'.

**Canada is cute. **

**a/n and translations!**

**pere: (I know, accent mark should be there, but I couldn't really do that) Father**

**_bonne nuit, doux reves, ma chere Mathieu_: Good night, sweet dreams, My dear Mathew**

**_JE NE VEUX PAS VOUS QUITTER!_: I DO NOT WANT YOU TO LEAVE!**

**_J'ai peur que vous ne reviendrez pas! s'il vous plaît père la France peut faire quelque chose!_: I'm afraid that you will not come back! please! father, France, may do something!**

**_Laissez-moi passer_: Let me go**

**_tant de blessures, pourquoi_: Why do you have so many wounds?**

**_guerre:_ war**

**_Je n'aime pas vous voir de mal, pourquoi vous battez-vous_: I don't want to see you hurt, Why do keep fighting?**

**_de garder ce que j'ai_: To keep what I have**

**A four poster bed is a bed that has those long rods at the end of the bed, they form a box on the very top. A Captain's bed is a bed that has compartment on the bottom to put things in.**

**March 5, 1770: Boston Massacre.**

**There's always two sides of the issue. **

**Britain: told specifically to not fire into the crowd; Could not keep their order and someone snapped and shoot. **

**Colonist: constantly taunting the soldiers to fire and threw things at them. **

**That March was cold and many threw snowballs and other things at the soldiers outside the Custom House. Some of the snowballs, according to my teacher, had some rocks in it.**

**For anyone who is wondering about Alice's left abdomen: Spain managed to cut her with his ax during the Seven Years' War. after the war, Britain was in need of money because they were in huge debt. (Hence her slow healing process). America was loosely taxed and they figured that they should shoulder atleast help Britain get out of the economic crisis. Yes, there were other issues (Such as the Royal Proclamation of 1763) and I will address them later. anymore questions? pm me. **

**All comments are welcome, please leave a comment/ review.**

**and my French is HORRIBLE. I take Spanish, so I had to get help from the internet (I hate resorting to translators _;;)**


	36. But Never Doubt Thy Love

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me. **

**sorry for the delay. pardon the grammar errors and other errors. this will be edited. Thank you to all who are following, favorited, commented/reviewed and are reading this!**

* * *

Alice ran around her small Elizabethan house. Okay, it's not small, but she had so many halls closed off that it was half of it's size. She nearly tripped on her dress, fell on her face and could've ruined her hair for the night. That is, if her brother, Scotland didn't catch her.

"Be careful" he muttered. Alice looked up. She had to admit, Scotland looked handsome in a suit. Alice stood up and flattened any of the creases on her desk.

" I can't be careful right now!" she said. "guests will come any minute now! I have to make sure that this place is presentable-"

"Alice" Scotland said as he hugged her. " This place is presentable. It's clean, the florrs are sparkling, the food and tables are set up, the band is getting set up, you polished the damn chandelier and it's shining like the sun" Scotland said. Alice looked at him eyeing him. Scotland let out a chuckle.

"Why don't you, I don't know, worry about your image hm?" he asked. "Wales is getting the drinks, North is checking in the front, and Irene will kill for not wearing the red dress she bought for you. He said. Alice looked at her dress. It was strapless and it was fitting around Alice's curves, the bottom was very loose, just like a usual gown Alice wears when she dances.

"It was red" she muttered. Scotland chuckled. "You're going to have to stop from hating the color-" he at Alice, her eyes constantly looking through the doors, Scotland raised a brow and looked pass her shoulders. "Ali," he began. "Who are you waiting for?" he asked.

"The Queen and the Prime Minister" she said. "They told me that they would be overseeing the event" she said. Scotland then looked at her.

"Am I missing something here?" Scotland asked. England looked at him then shook her head.

"Nothing you should worry about." she said as she left his side when the Prime and Minister and Queen came into view.

* * *

Ireland tapped her foot in the music's rhythm…and in anger. "How could she!" she asked loudly. France, who was next to her jumped at the sudden outburst.

"L'Irlande" he began. "The ball your little sister prepared for us is rather grande and amazing non?" France asked. Ireland looked at him.

"Yes, she did a terrific job at getting ready…and I love the fact that the invitees participated by wearing ball room clothes" Ireland began. "BUT DOESN'T MEAN THAT SHE DOESN'T WEAR THAT GORGEOUS RED DRESS I BOUGHT HER!" she yelled. France looked at her shock.

"Wait…you mean that Alice has another dress..that sa… fit her better than the current one she is wearing?" he asked.

" Are you saying that the blue one is a horrible thing to look at? Because you know, I mad that for her as an apology" she said. Francis shook his head and raised his hands in a mock surrender.

"no, no." he cleared up. "I'm just surprised that she's looked absolutely beautiful in the blue dress..but to know that she has another dress that make her look more beautiful…she's wasting her beauty non?" he asked.

"YOU BET SHE IS!" Ireland yelled. Even though the girl was screaming, no one could hear but France. Most the nations were sitting on the chairs, resting their feet, chit-chatting, and some are eating. Ireland and France just happened to sit by each other. "I'm so disappointed at her! I wanted Spain to see what he's missing!" she said. France then looked at her. She then looked back and sighed. "Okay, I actually wanted you guys to see what you guys are missing" she said. France eyed her.

"This is rather weird for me to hear it from you L'Irlande" France began. "Do you not hate her?" he asked. Ireland raised a bow.

"Okay, who ever told you that I hate her is pretty dumb. We just don't get along, there's a difference" she said. "I really care for her, in fact all of us does, but we just can't get along" she cleared up. France nodded.

"I see" he said. The music then stopped and the couples on the floor bowed to each other and then clapped for the musicians. Alice made her way to Ireland.

"Irene!" she said. "C'mon! lets dance!" she said. " Scotland said that he's dance with you, I'd dance with Wales, and North will dance with Peter!" she mused. "c'mon Irene! It'll be fun!" she said. Ireland sighed and then stood up, waving good bye to France. As France watched Alice and her British Isle family dance.

"Yo What's up?" Gilbert asked. France looked up and smiled at him.

" What do you think about Alice's dress?" France asked. Gilbert turned around to look.

"Uh well the blue matches my suit, so I can't say that it isn't awesome…but I think that it would be better if she wore red" he said. "You know she was pretty cute in little red coat back in the 1700s" he said. France then stood up, he had a smirk on his face. "I have a plan" France said to Gilbert. "It'll need me, you and Antonio" France said. Prussia raised a brow.

"Okay.. Tell me the plan…" he said.

* * *

As soon as the music stopped, Alice took a step back from her partner, curtsied, and then clapped. America stared at her, god did he want to just steal her for the night. The blue dress suited her so well and well, Alice's hair was in bun, but the loose strand behind her ear were curled. The silver necklace dangled by her heart, and her earrings were shaped like a water droplet. America watched as France approached Alice, commenting her on her appearance. Suddenly, Sealand jumped to tackle France as France offered to carry him. Everything would've been fine…but the fact that France was holding a glass a wine…and when Peter jumped onto him, France fell back, the wine glass flew to the air, everyone on the dance floor stared at the gravity defying glass. The glass soon flipped, letting out it's contents, drenching Alice in a violet red color. The glass then fell right onto her head, then bounced off hitting the floor. Alfred watched as Alice clenched her fist, bit the bottom of her lip, stopped herself from kicking France, and well glared at him and Peter.

"Oh dear, what a mess" Ireland said as she rushed to her sister. She then looked at France. "Really? You should know better" she said. "dammit, it's red wine too…how are we going to get rid of this stain?" Ireland asked, holding the part of the dress that was soaked. Alice then looked at her elder sister.

"I have a spare dress…" she said. She then stepped on France's stomach with her heels. "Since I knew a certain frog will have the pleasures of spilling some wine" she said. Ireland smiled and pushed her sister off on the double doors leading to the foyer.

"Please excuse us!" she said.

* * *

"Hey Spain" Prussia said. The Spaniard turned around, "What is it Amigo?" he asked.

"The party Alice organized brings up memories doesn't it?" Prussia asked, leaning towards Spain. Spain looked forward and looked at Alice dancing with Wales. Spain smiled melancholically and nodded.

"Sure does Amigo" he said. He felt Gilbert lean on his shoulder. Spain was wearing a crimson red matador (torero) suit. Gilbert didn't mind the unusual garb, alice did request for them to wear their 'traditional' clothes..and well a matador outfit did fit Spain more than a tux would. "Look at Romano dancing with Belgium" Spain said as he watched. Prussia sighed. 'okay, this is all part of Francis' plan' he thought to himself.

"Say…don't you miss dancing with Alice?" he asked. Spain stiffened and looked at Prussia with questioning eyes.

"Wha-" before Spain could finish the sentence, there was a breaking sound from the dance floor. Spain and Prussia looked forward to see that Alice was drenched in red wine. He heir was ruined, and her dress was stained. "Francis, that cabron" Spain muttered.

Alice paced around her room. She was combing her hair. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT FROG!" she yelled. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT HE OFFERED PETER A PIGGY BACK RIDE WHEN HE HAD A GLASS OF WINE IN HIS HANDS!" she said. Ireland sighed as she emerged from the closet.

"Alice calm down, here wear this dress" she said bringing out the red dress she bought for Alice stared at it. She sighed and shed her bathrobe (as she had to take a quick shower to get red wine off of her. She undid the zipper of the dress, slipped it on and then got Ireland to help her to zip it up. Alice went to her closet and took out a pair of red shoes with intricate gold rims and design, then she looked through her dresser. As she did Ireland slipped out of the room.

* * *

"C'mon! why don't you apologize for France!" Prussia asked. Spain looked at him.

"N.O." Spain said. "Why should I apologize for him?" he asked. "Why can't you do it?" he asked. Prussia then grabbed the closest person, which would be Lili (Liechtenstein). "Because I just found my dance partner" he mused. Spain looked out at the dance floor, France was already walking with Taiwan for a dance. Spain sighed and nodded. "Just this one time Amigo" he said.

Spain knew this house all too well. It was one Alice's favorite. Spain exited the ball room quietly and walked to the foyer, he then took the central stair case, turned to his right and began to long quiet walk to Alice's room. As he neared the door, he saw Irene exit the room. Irene saw and smiled. "She's all dressed, you can enter the room if you want to" she said as she walked away. Spain opened the door and see Alice leaning forward the dresser. She was putting on red rose earring dangling from a small gold chain. She was wearing a red dress, the bottom was like a flamenco skirt, alternating the fabric with plain crimson red cloth to intricate red laces rimmed with gold. Spain looked at what lied on the dresser, crimson red lace gloves that had opened at the base of the thumb. The corsage had a fake black rose that had rims of gold. Alice then began to fix her when she had a heavy sigh. " dammit, it looks empty without a necklace.. I don't have any gold necklaces…why does this dress have to be strapless?" she asked. She then reached down for her shoes and began to put them on. She then sat on the chair in front of the dresser and took her small make up kit. Spain smiled softly as he watched Alice get ready. Her order of putting things on hasn't changed. Alice pouted as she looked at the emptiness of her neck. She then gasp when something cold hit it. At first Alice looked back, she saw a matador suit.

"Antonio" she whispered. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Apologizing for Francia" he said. Alice looked at the necklace Spain was putting on her.

"This necklace.." she said. "the chain is.."

" Yeah, you can see that the chain is from the one I previously gave you" he said clasping it together.

"The one that held the engagement-" before Alice could finish Spain placed something on her table. Alice looked and it appeared to be a rose with a diamond on it.

"I've always carried it around with me ever since the day you gave it back to Romano" Spain said. "I never lost it nor did I plan to give it to someone else" he said. He then hugged her from behind. "I respect your decision and I have moved on" Spain said. He closed his eyes and inhaled Alice's strawberry shampoo. Alice looked across the mirror and saw the necklace Spain put around her. It was a rose pendant, but it had a ruby stone in it.

"Ruby stands for passion" Spain said as he let her go. "I hope you know what it means for me to wear this everyday" he said as he left the room.

Alice stared at the ring on the dresser. It was her engagement ring. The ring in which she and Spain would've vowed to be together forever, no matter what the happened. The ring where they would make the red string of fate turn from a yarn to something that can't be cut from a scissor or anything that could break it. Alice then placed her hand over the rose pendant Spain just put on her. She could feel engraving behind it. She then looked at it, undid the clasp and turned the pendant around.

"My dearest Alice,

_Doubt thou the stars are fire_

_Doubt that the sun doth move_

_Doubt truth to be a liar_

_But never doubt I love_

_-Hamlet Act II "_

-Antonio

Alice bit the bottom of her lip. She looked up at the ceiling and held onto the pendant Spain just put around her neck. She then looked down and buried her head into her hands. She held onto the sobbing noise escaping her throat. "_But how hath she received his love?"_ Alice mumbled as she held onto the rose pendant.

* * *

**I love Shakespeare...yes I'm a Shakespeare nerd. _;; please leave a comment/review! thanks for reading!**


	37. But Never Doubt Thy Love 2

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me**

**EnglandXSpain is about to get it's closure on this fic...okay nearly a closure. **

**sorry for the late update! thank you to those who left comment/reviews and are following, favorite(d) and are reading this! pardon the grammar. Please excuse the cussing. **

* * *

Prussia walks around the ballroom. Quite frankly, he was surprised that Alice managed to throw a full blown party like this.

" She is so uptight and strict…I wouldn't have thought that she would-" he paused when he saw the double doors leading from the foyer opened. Spain emerged, Gilbert did not like his expression.

Romano was walking with Belgium as they stopped dancing.

"Where's Spain?" Belgium asked. Romano shrugged, suddenly the double doors opened. Romano and Belgium shivered when they saw his expression.

"I found him" Romano said in fear, forgetting to address Spain as "Stupid". "and he's mad" he said as he gulped. Belgium nodded.

"Merde" France said as he walked hastily to Spain. Romano watched as Spain was pushed by the shoulders to the darker parts of the ballroom. Romano gave Belgium to Holland (Netherlands) and followed France. Prussia soon joined Romano after telling America to go fetch Alice.

"What happened?" France asked in a scowl.

"Nothing" Spain said as he crossed his arms.

"CONNERIE" France said. "You walking around with this expression is not 'nothing'" France said. Prussia finally jumped in the conversation.

"exactly what happened when you and Alice talked?" he asked. Spain looked at Prussia. His eyes were full with anger, not anger towards anybody, but himself.

"nada" Spain said. He then saw Romano. "Lovi you should go out and have fun, I'll be fine." he said. Romano just stared at Spain.

"Spain…" Romano began. Spain looked up. "Where's your necklace?"

* * *

Alfred walked hastily towards Alice's room. He didn't like the way Spain left the ballroom smiling and then came back with a frown. Alfred knew what it was like to be near Spain when the Spaniard is mad, he was Alice's colony wasn't he? He made a quick turn to the right as soon as he climbed up the stairs. He turned to the last door on the left, he stopped by it and tried the door. Of course. It would be locked. He then knocked.

"I'll be right down America" Alice said. Alfred jumped. How did Alice knew it was him. He listened closely. And was Alice crying? "America, I won't go out of my room until you go back to the ballroom" Alice said through the door. Alfred felt his shoulders slump down.

"okay" he said as he turned around.

* * *

Gilbert took a step closer to Spain. "dude.." Prussia said. Gilbert was shocked. Around Antonio's beautiful dark green eyes were a hint of red. "were you crying?" he asked in a hushed whisper. Spain's eyes widened, his hand going directly to the bottom of his eyes, wiping them as if tears were falling. France held onto his wrist and signed.

"mon cher" he said. "It breaks my heart to see you like this" he said. Antonio didn't move, he just stared back at France. "I love both of you and I can't handle to see both of you guys cry on the same ni-" before France could finish his sentence, Spain's hand met his face. The loud clapping sound didn't seem to get the crowd's attention.

"CALLATE" Spain said. France caressed the swelling cheek. "How could you say that?" Spain asked. "You care for her? You care?" Spain exclaimed. Romano stood and watched in shock. He watched as Gilbert went behind Spain and clung onto him, preventing the angry Spaniard from harming the stunned Frenchman.

"THAT SOUNDS REALLY GENUINE FROM THE MAN WHO GAVE HER HER FIRST HEART BREAK!" Spain said. Romano was thankful for the musicians and there lovely music. "You make me laugh. You care for her yet you cheated on her….WITH HER ELDER BROTHER!" Spain said. " You care for her yet you constantly picked on her and egged her and helped that American brat gain independence-"

"YOU HELPED HIM TOO" France exclaimed. " you gave him arms from the beginning!" he said. "don't you dare point out my flaws mon cher" France warned. "You had equally hurt her as well!" he said. Spain looked at him. France continued. "You may not have cheated but you had your eye on Belgium and you know it!" he said. "she knew it too!" he said. "She trusted you to not lie to her and tell her the truth when she asked of your involvement with the war in America, and what do you do? YOU LIED." he said.

" It's wasn't like I was sleeping with him like you were. I mean she walked in on you guys!" Spain said trying to take a step closer to France. Romano couldn't just stand there anymore.

"forget about all that bullshit!" he said. He then looked at Spain. "now answer my question!" he exclaimed. "Where did your necklace go?" he asked. Spain looked at Romano. "well?" Romano asked. Before Spain could answer the double doors opened. Everyone turned their heads Spain's eyes widened as an ash blonde haired woman entered the room.

* * *

America turned to see what everyone was awing at, When he turned around, he saw Alice. Dressed up in crimson red. A rose was hanging on the left hip of the dress, dragging some of the fabric with it. His jaw dropped as he saw how the dress caressed Alice's delicate curves, how it brought color to her skin. He looked up to see her hair was done differently. It was braided and spun into a bun at the base of her head. A red ribbon that cascaded over the braids held onto the hair. Most of all, Alice had a beautiful ruby petal red rose necklace with a diamond center. It was on the gold chain and the gold lining. The music stopped and the musicians smiled at her. Alice nodded and then the dancing resumed.

Spain's jaw dropped by Alice's sudden entrance. Her hair, the dress's fashion style..and the necklace. All of it seemed to give him the feeling of nostalgia. Gilbert let him go as he felt Spain relaxed. Romano eye's were fixated on Alice.

"So once again the necklace is with the rightful owner" he whispered. Spain walked pass Romano. Just then the music stopped. All of the nations looked at the musicians.

"Ladies and gentlemen.." the pianist started. " We would like to ask some of you to take over and play some melodies from ballroom dances like these were always thrown"

" Please don't be afraid and come up to the stage and play three songs…all in which one dances with the same partner for all three." The pianist continued. "I would prefer it if you dance with someone you haven't dance with yet." he said as he stood up.

Kiku placed himself by the piano, he had the violin in hand, he moved as Austria made his way to the piano. Italy grabbed a chair and grabbed the cello, Hong Kong got the possesion of the flute. Romano then sat next to Italy as he cradled the guitar. Gilbert asked Hungary for a dance, America asked Vietnam, France asked Seychelles and Lithuania asked Belarus for her hand in dancing. As the couples gathered, Wales and Northern Ireland watched. Suddenly, Irene snatched Northern Ireland mumbling "as much I kind of hate you I need to dance with you" she said. Denmark and Sweden were paired up, Finland with Sealand, while Norway was with Iceland. China was dancing with Taiwan, Korea was with Thailand. Germany sat down, taking a break from being dragged to dance ten songs straight. America was talking to Vietnam, reminiscing about the war, until suddenly, there was a huge gasp from the crowd. America turned his head to see that the focus was in the middle of the ball room.

Romano nearly dropped the guitar when he saw what has unfolded. Italy and Austria were in shock as they saw the scene. Japan and the rest seemed confused. Well, everyone was confused, but the European nations who were older or about Alice's and Antonio's age. America looked around and saw that Gilbert had a worried expression, while his dance partner, Hungary was wearing a melancholic smile. He then looked over to Denmark. The young Dane seemed unsatisfied at the current event, and it seemed like Sweden was holding him so that he wouldn't be able to do anything. He then looked at France, France was the one who looked the happiest. America held Vietnam's hand and lead her to see what was going on. In the middle of the ballroom was Alice and her siblings. Alice apparently was being held by her siblings (including a worried Peter), her hand covered her mouth, and her eye brows were furrowed. Scotland held Alice by the shoulders, Wales was by her side, Northern Ireland was on the other side and Peter right behind Northern Ireland. America looked at the person who Alice seemed to have jumped away from. There, Spain kneeled on his right knee, his left arm resting on the right raised knee and his had was shaped as it he was holding someone's hand. He was looking straight at Alice. Alice looked back at him.

" Will you give me the honor of dancing with you my lady?" Spain asked. Alice looked at Spain and then at her brothers. America saw Hungary hold Prussia back, and he saw Sweden hold Denmark. Scotland then signed and pushed Alice forward. Alice stumbled a bit, and for balance, her right hand was placed perfectly onto Spain's right hand. Spain then held her right hand and kissed the back of it.

"You have not answered my question." he said. "Will you please honor me by dancing with you?" he asked. Alice looked at Spain, and then at her brothers. They all nodded. Alice closed her eyes and then backed away from Spain. She then curtsied.

* * *

**SpainxEngland closure is in the next chapter...then F*** YEAH USUK BEGINS! sorry for dragging it for so long. Please leave comments/reviews!**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
